


Breath of Life

by GothicBarbie, hazzalovescats (orphan_account)



Series: Bleeding Hearts [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Angst, Barebacking, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Character Turned Into Vampire, Come Swallowing, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, Feeding, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Frustration, Hand Jobs, Humor, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Riding, Rimming, Sexual Frustration, Soulmates, Teasing, Vampire Sex, Vampires, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 85,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicBarbie/pseuds/GothicBarbie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hazzalovescats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a given that vampires and humans did not play well together. But for some reason Harry and Liam defied the odds. When they met, neither of them had any idea that their connection would transcend everything they have ever known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> GothicBarbie wrote Liam
> 
> and Hazzalovescats wrote Harry

**Harry**

It should not have been any different from any other night. But it was. _Somehow_. Harry was not sure _how_ just yet. But it just felt like something was off. But no matter, Harry went about his way heading home, the nagging tingle in his gums not subsiding. There was a group of people walking together just ahead of Harry for a little while before the clog of people broke apart and went their separate ways leaving a lone girl walking alone. The girl was probably an English Lit major with big dreams to be a journalist and eyes for the big city lights but right now she was a warm body with a steadily pumping pulse that was quietly whispering Harry’s name.

The thing is, Harry would usually just keep on walking since the aching urge that he’s used to feeling is not quite at that extreme level yet, the level where Harry can hardly see straight. But there was no one around and she was lost in her own little world with her headphones in so it’s not that bad of an idea. It might even help him sleep that night. Harry was quick and silent which was a conundrum considering every other time Harry moved he was a little clumsy because of his long limbs.

The girl let out a squeak when Harry slipped his arms around her waist and pressed her into the side of the coffee shop she was passing by at the moment. Harry locked his eyes on hers, “Relax. I won’t hurt you. I promise.” Harry said calmly as he compelled the girl.

Harry saw a flash of her dark blue eyes suddenly go blank seconds before he bit at her neck, drawing the blood out of her body. _This_ action of holding someone against their will while basically drawing the life out of them was a constant struggle for Harry. He could feel their fear radiating off them and enveloping them which made Harry feel like he was suffocating in guilt every time.

But their blood just tasted too good. And after all, he needed it to survive. The _only_ factor that softened this necessary evil was the ability to make them forget. Force them to remember a lie about what had happened. They would carry on with their lives never realizing just how close they came to death. One slip of Harry’s fang or clenching his jaw down too hard and this human’s life would be over.

It should be unsettling, the way a little bit of her blood was smearing against his mouth but it was anything but. Harry loved the warmth of it against his lips and the slippery texture that would quickly get sticky. Back when he was still a human he detested the taste and smell of blood. That oxidized scent of copper and the flavor of iron was disgusting. Harry never in a million eons would have thought he would be entrapped by the precious liquid or seduced by its aroma and flavor.

But here he was, gripping this young woman tightly in his hands as she started to sag under her weight, he took one last long draw of her blood before licking his tongue over the two precise fang marks to seal them up enough for her to stumble away without bleeding everywhere. Harry really hated this part; pulling away from her neck he could see her once deep sapphire eyes now a dull blue looking up at him with sheer terror.

“You are okay.” Harry said calmly while holding her upper arms tight and staring into her eyes. The girl’s face instantly relaxed and went blank. “You just had an accident with a curling iron. Wear a scarf or turtle neck for the next few days. Everything is normal. This never happened.” Harry said slowly. “Do you understand?” Harry asked softly.

The girl nodded, “I understand.”

Harry nodded back, “Good. Thank you. Now go home and rest.” Harry encouraged as he adjusted the neck of her jumper.

The girl stumbled away, right back in the direction she was walking like nothing at all had happened. Harry licked at his lips and ran his tongue over his fangs making sure to lick away all traces of blood on his mouth. It was probably not the smartest choice to feed where he did because it would have been all too easy for anyone to walk by and see that something was happening. Though, it would have probably looked like two young people getting heated while out and about and just had to stop. But Harry knew better, he had been lectured on the importance of discretion when feeding.

There were humans out there, who were very aware of exactly what Harry was and there was no immediate way to tell exactly who they were. It was always a lingering worry in Harry’s mind. Even though he only fed for survival, he was still in danger. There were two types of these humans, those who would seek out and kill active vampires or, murderous vampires who drained a human completely, and then those who aimed to demolish all vampires in general, including passive vampires like Harry. The second type was what made Harry uneasy. They would not even give a vampire a chance to say they were not there to harm the human, only to feed and send them on their way.

But in their eyes, all vampires were evil and they believed vampires were creatures of the night (which was a myth that seemed impossible to break because vampires appeared in the sunlight, enjoying the day since the beginning of time) that preyed on innocent humans. Harry understood _why_ there was a group of people that worked this way - because there was an alarmingly large group of actives that made feeding a game. Harry understood the appeal of that fact all too well, and it was a very easy one at that. It was a game of cat and mouse where the mouse is at an extreme disadvantage and holds an endless fill of blood.

Despite understanding the appeal, Harry wouldn’t.... _couldn’t_ do that. If Harry let himself actually think about what he was doing while feeding he would freak himself out. The blurry memories that linger in his mind from being a human constantly trickle in and remind him that he is currently drinking _blood;_ the life force of a human being. It was hard enough to handle feeding off one human. Every time he did it left him filled with a bit of regret and a lot of revulsion.

Harry’s complete disgust for the basic foundation of Vampirism was the reason he has landed himself in the position he is now. The vampire that turned him gave him no choice. It was sudden and there was no warning.

_One moment he was running through the park just after the sun had gone down, the next he was being slammed into the ground by a heavy and incredibly strong mass that held him down into the slowly cooling surface of the Earth. Before Harry could even react there was a sharp pain at his neck and a deep, guttural growl vibrating through the thing that was holding him down._

_One moment he was struggling and trying to call out as his vision wavered until he blacked out and the next he was waking up on a strange floor in a place he had never seen before with a worrisome tickle in his chest cavity. Whoever turned him was nowhere to be seen. Harry was frantic and desperate to escape, crying and begging to be let go when the uncontrollable urge to eat something, anything, overtook Harry with the most curious sensation running from his gums to his toes. It felt as though his body was ravenous._

_Harry chalked it up to being drugged. That had to be it. It was not too long after the clawing at his mouth that there was a door opening to the side of him and someone else being shoved into the room. A woman fell to the ground with a soft thud. Harry threw himself to the ground next to her, trying to assist her. She was clearly drugged, that was the only explanation for her lethargic demeanor. The instant Harry got his arms around her to help her up he could smell her. Her blood. Before he realized what he was doing he was stuffing his face into her neck and breathing deeply._

_He could feel the soft push of her pulse under his lips making his skin scream. Harry wanted to bite her. Actually sink his teeth into her flesh and quiet her pulse. This was wrong. Harry scrambled away from the woman so he was plastered against the wall farthest away from her. The distinctive marks that littered her neck made Harry shiver. It looked like a scene out of some awful vampire horror movie._

_Vampire Horror Movie._

_Vampire._

_Harry stood up, scanning the room for a mirror; his whole body shaking. Harry was afraid to glance at himself. The woman whimpering on the floor made him step to the side, finally getting a good look. He didn’t appear any more pale than he usually did. But his eyes had a particular shimmering glow to them that made the lighter flecks of green stand out against the emerald green. It was mesmerizing. Harry popped his bottom lip out of his teeth with a sharp intake of air as two pointy tips of his teeth were glaringly obvious._

_Harry lifted his top lip up to look at the actual fangs that were in his mouth. Poking at one of the fangs Harry jerked backwards at the unbearable sensitivity of the touch. Harry turned around and looked at poor woman on the floor and then back at himself. This can’t be happening. He can’t be a Vampire. Vampires are not real._

_“Drink up mate.” A lazy voice said, interrupting his thoughts._

_Harry turned around, searching for the source of the words, but there was no one in sight. Harry swallowed, becoming aware of the dry, burning sensation in his throat. “No thank you.” He said roughly._

_“You’ll die if you don’t…” The voice said knowingly._

_“So will she.” Harry pointed while raising his voice._

_“And?” The voice retorted dryly._

_“I don’t want to hurt her…” Harry frowned, looking at the woman worried._

_“So much promise. What a waste. You’ll never make a proper Vampire” The voice said apathetically._

_Harry said nothing because what was there to say? All of this was unbelievable. “Just drink already.” The voice said again, this time impatient._

_“I’d rather die.” Harry choked out._

_“She’s going to die whether you drink from her or not… so you might as well…” The voice pointed out_

_Harry frowned down at the writhing heap on the floor that was the woman, “I can’t…” Harry said pathetically._

_There was a heavy sigh from the owner of the voice, “Really?”_

_Harry glared into the darkness. “Fine.” The voice snapped._

_At this point Harry should not have been too surprised that something else would happen or be forced upon him but the sudden movement rushing towards him and wrestled him down on top of the woman, shoving his face into the woman’s neck and not letting up. Harry pursed his lips together hard trying to prevent his lips from even touching her skin. He could hear her pulse filling his ears and her scent overwhelming him. It was physically painful. Every atom in Harry’s body felt like it was going to explode. He wanted… desperately needed to feel his teeth pierce her skin and fill his stomach with her blood._

_But he just couldn’t do it._

_He could feel his tears sliding down his cheeks now as he squirmed and flailed around under all the weight and against the poor woman._

_“You’re pathetic.” The voice commented._

_And with that, Harry was forcefully removed from the house without another word. Dropped back in the park where he last remembered being. In less than two days Harry had been turned and then subsequently abandoned. There was no time to process what had happened to him when the insistent need to feed was clouding his every thought._

_At first when Harry saw the lanky blonde bounding in his direction, his cheeks and nose pink from the crisp morning air, he was hit with a wave of fear for this guy. Harry had no idea what he could or would do to him. He was already clenching his fists so hard that his blunt hails were digging into the palm of his hand, ever so slightly breaking the skin. The blonde should have been afraid of him. Shouldn't humans have an instinct to avoid strangers with a death glare that are standing in the middle of a deserted trail this early in the morning? This guy clearly didn’t have that instinct and continued to jog right towards him._

_If it weren't for that man, lost in the park that day, Harry never would have been saved and shown the ways of his new life._

_It took some adjusting but Harry settled into this new, forced lifestyle thanks to the blonde vampire, Niall, and his other vampire friend, Zayn. With their help, it was made very clear to Harry what he should and shouldn't do._

_One thing he'd learned was that Interacting with humans in any capacity other than feeding was highly frowned upon since it was a high risk; it was always hard to tell which humans would want to harm them and eventually kill them. Intermingling with humans was tricky business._

_Eventually though, Harry grew bored and wanted to interact with others outside of Niall and Zayn, so he would just go places to watch Humans (which was probably how Harry found himself on the Uni campus tonight). Somehow, it helped him find a balance with this new life and helped him control the urges and desires that came with it. Eventually Harry discovered that he could cut back on his feedings, yet still be able to function and he comfortable. He refused to let his biological need control his life._

_It did not come easily to Harry though. Niall and Zayn spent a good chunk of time teaching Harry how to feed without killing the human. The very first time Niall and Zayn sent him out alone to feed for the very first time without them, he had killed the human. It sent Harry into a downward spiral of wanting to give up and just let himself die because he could not handle the guilt and repulsed with himself. It took Niall and Zayn being a little stern and maybe a little aggressive with him to snap him out of it to believe that he could control his urges and that it would get much easier._

_Harry was right to trust Niall and Zayn, they knew what they were talking about. It did become easier and he did learn how to control his urges and when he fed. In fact, it became fairly easy and was just second nature now._

Until today.

It was dark out now and Harry was ready to just get home and lounge around the house when a guy who didn’t look that much bigger than Harry who was standing just out of the corner of his vision caught his attention. Harry had never needed to get home faster. The instant desire to feed on this guy was overwhelming and uncontrollable. It felt like he had been hit by a freight train. Harry found himself stumbling forward a little bit in this guy’s direction, catching his scent on the wind. It was intoxicating and perfect. He had never smelled something so delightful in his life, human or vampire. The wild need to sink his teeth into this guy’s flesh was making his gums throb and teeth ache.

Harry was scared of himself at the moment. He could not tear his eyes away from the lean form of this guy. He was positive he could _see_ the guys aurora pulsing. Harry had no idea what was happening to him right now. _This was a problem_. Things only got worse when the guy glanced up from his phone to look right at Harry. The positively innocent look on his face almost made Harry swallow his tongue. His eyes were wide and kind with a captivating shade of brown that Harry wanted to lose himself in. _This was too much_.

Harry had to get out of here _right now._

Turning and running away like an actual maniac Harry did not stop until he got back to his home, the house he lived in with Niall and Zayn. Harry just wanted to disappear into his room and never come out. This was truly scary. He had not had the desire to completely destroy a human in so long, not since the early days of being a vampire. Harry knew that as long as he stuck to his usual routine of the night Niall would not ask any questions.

Harry snuck in through the front door and tried to make it up the stairs to his room hoping that the TV program Niall was watching would hide the his soft footsteps. Harry should have known better to even try and hide something from Niall. Niall was the only living creature on this Earth that could read Harry inside and out. But maybe it was for the best, what if something was really wrong with him and he was malfunctioning and Niall could help?

“What happened?” Niall asked curiously.

Harry froze momentarily and turned around to look at Niall, “I-I think I’m having a relapse…” Harry admitted.

“How d’you mean?” Niall asked slowly.

“Was walking home, took the short cut across the University campus and I saw this guy who like… took my breath away? But I had to actually run away to keep myself from eating him basically…” Harry forced himself to share.

He was really proud of himself that he was able to get control of himself so quickly so admitting this was a little hard. Niall shifted on the couch to look at Harry better, “Okay? What’s the problem here?” Niall squinted at Harry, confused.

Harry flung himself into the living room and down onto the couch next to Niall, leaning against him with a heavy sigh, “What if I can’t get control of this?”

“When was the last time you fed?” Niall asked casually.

Harry frowned deeply, “About thirty minutes ago…”

“Oh…” Niall said weakly.

Niall sat up a little bit, the bro-tank he was wearing stretching and exposing his nipple momentarily before looking at Harry face on, “Uh… remember us mentioning the whole mating thing?” Niall prompted.

“Yeah…” Harry said slowly, the crease between his brows deepening.

“This… uhm… this might be that…” Niall said apprehensively, the worry written all over his face.

“Like a cat in heat?” Harry asked sardonically.

Niall shrugged one shoulder, “Kinda...”

Harry threw his head back against the couch with a pained expression, “So what am I supposed to do about this?” Harry asked with a shaky voice, his insides all squirmy.

“There’s not much you can do but ride it out…” Niall supplied.

Harry groaned weakly and Niall pulled Harry into a hug. Harry nuzzled into Niall’s neck with a stressed exhale as Niall tightened his arms around Harry, “It’s going to be okay. This will pass. I’ve got you.” Niall said softly into Harry’s hair.

_At Niall’s words Harry was pulled back to the day that Niall found him out of sorts in the middle of that running trail at the crack of dawn; looking like he had just been stuffed in the boot of a car for hours. Niall approached Harry cautiously with wide, startlingly blue eyes; hands held up in front of him and pushed out a little bit as a sign of non-aggression, “You alright mate?” He had asked clearly._

_Harry couldn’t blink; everything was happening so fast. So Harry nodded jerkily. There was a curious charge to the air. It was comforting somehow. Harry took in the features of the blond still walking towards him. He looked… different. Youthful and actually glowing but he was almost just a little too pristine to be real. The blond stopped when he was an arm’s length away from Harry, surveying Harry intently. His features going from apprehensive to downright concerned._

_“Are you okay?” Niall asked._

_“I don’t think so…” Harry said emotionless._

_Niall's eyes were still scanning over him quickly. Harry licked at his lips trying to sort through his brain screaming basic functions at him. Niall sighed slightly, “How long ago were you… you know… turned…?” Niall asked nervously._

_Harry blinked slowly a couple times, knowing what this guy was asking him – which should spark some questions but there was no more room in his brain for even more things to question and work through – Harry shook his head, “I don’t know…” Harry answered again._

_“Have you fed yet?” Niall blond squinted slightly._

_Harry shook his head feeling lightheaded at the thought._

_“Not long then…” Niall said more to himself than Harry._

_“Are you a vampire too?” Harry asked robotically._

_Niall frowned at Harry before nodding, “Yeah.”_

_Well that explains it then – this guy’s features. “Huh” Harry squeaked._

_“I’m Niall.” He offered his hand to Harry._

_Harry took Niall’s hand automatically, “I’m Harry.”_

_Niall shook his hand still watching Harry closely. Harry dropped his hand back to his side, “What’s going to happen to me now?” Harry asked with a light air to his tone._

_Niall slowly slipped his arm over Harry’s shoulders and started to lead him along up the trail. Niall was warm which Harry made a note in the back of his head to ask about how this whole vampire thing worked biologically._

_“I’ve got you.” Niall said reassuringly, ignoring the question._

_Harry believed him._

_Niall had taken Harry back to what Harry assumed was his house where Niall proceeded to explain Harry to the other guy, who was also a vampire with bright amber eyes and cheekbones that were so unbelievable Harry kind of wanted to touch them._

_“Can we keep him?” Niall had asked eagerly._

_Zayn frowned at Niall slightly before glancing at Harry who was sitting at the kitchen table not really understanding what was happening or being said but the way the wood of the table felt under his fingertips was fascinating._

_“Of course we can help him.” Zayn breathed out._

_Niall could have lit up the room with his smile as he glanced sympathetically at Harry._

Niall had saved Harry that day and he and Zayn taught Harry everything he knows. He has no reason not to trust Niall’s words now. Harry cuddled up against Niall’s side settling in and letting himself get lost in Niall’s comforting scent, trying hard not to think about the brown eyed guy and his rousing scent or the rhythm in which his heart pulsed.

\--

**Liam**

Liam sighs when he feels his school book slip out of his grip and hit the cold, wet ground. “Fuck!” He curses under his breath as he bends over to retrieve it. On top of dealing with a messy roommate, burning his tongue on his coffee that morning, and getting lost on campus, this is like icing on top of the cake. He’s had the shittiest week so far even though it’s only been two days and it seemed to be getting worse by the minute.

It was his first year at university and a week ago he was extremely excited to begin a new chapter in his life. He had hoped his first days of class would go a bit better than they had, but he’d missed one of his language classes and when he had showed up today he immediately discovered that he was already falling behind. He didn’t even have the necessary books and he wasn’t able to understand a word the teacher had said. He’d also realized that he wasn’t even able to switch levels because he needed the class for his requirements so he was subjected to feeling like a complete idiot and instead tried his hardest to just wing it, which wasn’t working out so well for him.

Liam had spent the majority of the last hour in the library, trying to get a head start on his research paper that was assigned for his writing class in the next few weeks. He was usually a last minute kind of guy, but he wanted to get it done with as early as possible. He knew he wasn’t the best writer and he needed the extra time, which had actually turned out to be a smart idea because it had taken him _two hours_ just to decide on a topic and begin writing, and by the time he’d finished for the day he was tired and cranky and just wanted to go home.

When he had stepped outside it was dark out and rainy and it even worsened Liam’s mood. He hated cold weather,  he didn’t have a coat with him and he was finding everything extremely annoying today. Dropping his book in a puddle was the last straw.

Liam picks up the book slowly, shaking it out far away from himself and trying hard not get mud on his brand new jeans, hoping that it doesn’t completely ruin his new white converse is already a lost cause. Of course, another paper falls out during the process and Liam has to reach to get it before it blows away.

It was his own fault for cutting through the muddy courtyard instead of just going around on the sidewalk, but he had promised him roommate Lou that he’d be back by nine for a movie night and he was trying his hardest to hurry. He could use something like that; the thought of relaxing in his bed, letting the stress of the day slowly seep away- that was so appealing to Liam right now.

Just as he’s got the book tucked tightly back under his arm he can feel his phone buzzing . He reaches in his pocket to find he has a new text from Louis. He doesn’t even need to click on it to read what it says, “where are you?” He’s about to reply but then he’s distracted by something out of the corner of his eye. All that he can really see in this dark hue is a pair of remarkably bright, _fantastic_ , green eyes shining right at him.

He strains his eyes a little more and can see that they belong to young male, someone that doesn’t appear to be much younger than Liam himself. He makes eye contact with him and as the seconds tick on Liam realizes that he should probably look away. But he can’t seem to break his concentration and he feels his body instinctively shift forward. Before Liam can even contemplate what to do next the boy is gone and Liam is left just staring, his heart suddenly beating really fast in his chest.

He’s not sure if the funny feeling that’s also stirring in his gut is caused by fear, or something else, but he’s certainly sure of what he saw. The boy staring back at him was not human.

Liam rushes back to his dorm and on the way he kept replaying the events from minutes before over and over in his mind.

Seeing this green-eyed, curly haired, _beautiful,_ in-human creature standing before him, Liam knew what it was.

Liam had seen a vampire.

Most people wouldn’t have been able to tell the difference. To the average person, the vampire that Liam had seen would look like nothing more than any other student roaming around on campus. But Liam knew better. Growing up, all he had heard about vampires. He knew exactly what to look for; bright eyes, pale skin, quick movement.

_His mom had died at a young age and Liam was an only child raised by his father. Circumstances surrounding his mothers’ death were a little strange. One day she was alive and healthy, the next he was being pulled out of class and given the news that she was no longer with them. She was found dead in her home, from what seemed to be a serious neck wound, but doctors had a hard time determining the exact cause. They had chalked it up to an animal attack, even though it seemed highly unrealistic. Liam was only seven when it had happened though, so it was hard for him to understand at the time. After his mom’s death his father started pulling away, like something inside of him had died with her and he was never truly the same. The only way for him to cope was to throw himself deeper than ever before into his work. His father was a reporter and he was constantly doing research, going online and getting involved in different news stories, interviewing people, reading lots of books. In the following months after his mom’s death his father’s obsession grew._

_Liam distinctly remembers his father plastered to his desk at all hours of the day, almost like a zombie, busying himself constantly. It was around the age of twelve that Liam had stumbled upon his father’s work on vampires. There were documents upon documents of stories and sightings, in depth papers describing exactly what they were, how they moved, how they lived. Liam had assumed his father was writing a book or something, and that this was all fiction. But the piles of research only grew and soon it was all that his father seemed to care about._

_A year later Liam finally confronted him about it, insisted on knowing what was happening, what was wrong. He thought his father was going crazy, but then he had sat Liam down one Saturday afternoon and explained everything to him. Showed him even more articles and pictures and videos, and suddenly everything became a lot clearer._

_Liam was hesitant to believe it all, but there was some convincing information and Liam refused to believe that his father had gone off the deep end, he was the only family Liam had left and he needed for them to stick together._

_Liam only started to worry when his father began leaving the house very late in the night. He would be gone for hours on end, returning home looking tired and disheveled. There were even times that he would come home bloody, and even though Liam desperately wanted to ask questions he was scared to; didn’t want to admit to himself that his father may actually be losing it._

_Liam tried to live his life like nothing had changed, but he was always worrying. When he turned fifteen his father finally sat him down and explained to him where he had been going all those nights._

_He called himself a “Hunter”, and according to Liam’s father, he was only one of many. Hunters were groups of human’s that would seek out and kill these vampire creatures._

_“They are an abomination!” He would yell, among many other horrible things. He worked hard to convince Liam to come out with him, join the clan and rid the world of evil. But Liam had wanted no part in it. He’d read the stories, listened to the reports. He knew that not all vampires were evil. Some were even victims, turned against their will and Liam couldn’t explain why, but he felt sympathy for them. When he’d told his father this, it only made him angrier and that’s when everything changed._

_“They killed your mother!”_

_He hadn’t meant for it to come out like that, Liam knew by the expression on his face immediately after he’d said it, but it was too late. Liam pressed him for details and he had admitted to Liam that after his mother’s death he went searching. He’d needed answers._

_That’s what his father was always doing in the office, why he was so focused on his work. He was determined to figure out the truth surrounding her death and he had._

_Vampires had killed his mother._

_That was the angriest time in Liam’s life. He was angry at his father for lying to him for all these years, angry at these creatures for what they’d done to her, angry that his life had turned out this way._

_He put all of his anger into his father’s obsession and for a while considered himself as part of the hunter clan. He’d been initiated into the group, inked himself up with markings to solidify their efforts, and even went out on hunting mission with them (even if he’d stayed in the shadows and let them do the work)._

_Then one night during a hunt Liam had somehow gotten stranded from the rest, he’d planned on turning home but the familiar sound and glow of eyes was in his sights and this was the ultimate test._

_She didn’t even see it coming. Liam had pounced on her like a newborn lion, tackling her to the ground, stake hovering inches over her heart. He could have just done it, slammed it right into her chest and watched her disappear into thin air, but something inside him had stopped him._

_From the obvious fear in her eyes to the way she was shaking Liam knew she was a new vamp. She didn’t have control of her body yet and her eyes were pleading with Liam._

_Something horrible twisted inside Liam’s gut and he completely froze, felt his body shift off of her slowly._

_“Please don’t!” She begged, breath heavy and tears falling from her face. “I promise I’ve never hurt anyone!” She cried out, voice heavy._

_There was no way of knowing if that were true, but something inside of Liam believed her. He felt her innocence, her compassion._

_THIS IS WRONG. A voice deep inside was screaming at him._

_He instantly released the girl and in a flash, she was gone._

_After that, Liam was done for good. Done with all of it. Liam found himself growing tired of the lifestyle; always staying out late, always feeling angry, constantly withdrawing from everyone around him._

_He’d never told anyone about that night, he certainly couldn’t explain any of it to his father. He only insisted that he wanted no part in hunting. That he wanted to lead a normal life. His father understood, and didn’t press him about it after that, but it was still difficult. Things were often strained between them and he knew that his father never forgave him for turning his back on the clan._

_For years Liam tried hard to forget all that he’d learned, and sometimes it was easy to do, kids at school had no clue what things really lived outside of their little bubble and it was simple to play along. He’d only come face to face with one once, and he willed himself to forget._

_It’s why he’d been so happy to leave for uni, to start over and make something of his life. To rid himself of his father’s obsession and finally let the past go._

Clearly fate had a different plan for him.

His mind is spinning out of control when he finally does get back to the dorm. He contemplates saying something to Louis, but he doesn’t know how he would even start that conversation so instead doesn’t even say a word. His roommate is looking at him curiously, but when Liam tells him to start the movie and plops down on his bed, Louis does so with no questions.

Lou keeps giving him funny looks throughout the night, eventually asking him if he’s okay but Liam can barely hear him, he’s busy with his own thoughts. He mumbles something about having a bad day and that’s that. All is quiet again.

He pretends to doze off a little and when the movie is finally over he lets Louis shut it down and feigns sleep so that Louis can go on believing that everything is perfectly normal, even if it isn’t.  

Not many humans know about the things Liam has known since he was twelve. He was always told how dangerous it would be for them as humans if vampires or anyone else discovered what they knew. His father always repeated to him that knowledge was power and that it was pertinent to keep things quiet.

He definitely can’t tell Louis about what he saw, in fact, he has no plans to tell _anyone_.

Liam tries to sleep but it’s impossible and he shifts back and forth throughout the night, thoughts constantly roaming back to those green eyes. Something about the creature (or should he say boy?) intrigued him and Liam wondered if he’d ever see him again. A big part of him is hoping that he does, even though he knows it’s a ridiculous thought. He could be dangerous, one of the bad ones, or “drainers” as his father liked to call them.

But thinking back to the moment he’d locked eyes with him, something inside of Liam is screaming that this boy is one of the good ones, a passive. Liam can’t explain why, he has no proof of this other than his gut instinct but he’s anxious to get to school the following day, even if he most likely will never see him again. Good or bad, if there was one thing Liam had learned about vampires, it was that they liked staying hidden.

He can’t explain why, but suddenly he feels like his bad day just got a lot better.

\--

**Harry**

Harry knew better.

He really did.

But there was something deep inside him that was making his chest feel funny and a voice telling him to do it. Thanks to Harry’s ability to move quick and enhanced hearing he learned _who_ that guy was with the brown eyes. Liam Payne. It only took dashing around campus (it _was_ dashing no matter what Niall said _read: stalking_ ) for a couple of days until he caught the information he needed.

It didn’t take very long to apply to the University and get accepted; _so maybe he had to compel a few people in admissions._ He then turned on the charm that was easily ten times more extreme now that he was a vampire, to register making sure he was in at least one of Liam Payne’s classes.

Harry was determined to keep this a secret because he knew full well that Niall and Zayn would disapprove and tell him he was playing with fire _because he was._ He’s not really sure why he is eager to get home and dump all the textbooks out on his bed and flip through them, devouring the words and learning, but he was. It’s not like he even needed a university degree anymore but at least trying to get one would help keep him busy.

Oh, and he was going to get closer to Liam Payne to just observe him and maybe fulfill that urge to feed on him.

_Maybe._

It would be Harry’s luck for the flimsy plastic bag holding all his textbooks to rip, allowing the heavy books to tumble to the ground with a loud thump. So much for sneaking up to his room.

“Oi! Come in here!” Niall called out.

Harry picked up the three textbooks, cradling them in his arms and shuffled into the living room to see what Niall wanted. Harry raised his eyebrows waiting.

“Zayn with you?” Niall asks glancing behind Harry.

“No...” Harry drew out slowly.

Niall frowned slightly, “What d’you have there?” He nodded his head at Harry.

Harry turned his body away from Niall, “I-nothing...” Harry stopped himself before spilling what he has actually done.

“What’d you do?” Niall asks suspiciously.

“Nothing... I didn’t do anything...” Harry mumbled.

Niall raised one eyebrow, “Then why d’you look like you’re hiding something?”

“I do not...” Harry scowled.

Niall stared blankly at Harry as Harry stared back at Niall.

“Why do you have all those books?” Niall asked curiously.

“Why are you asking so many questions?” Harry said defensively.

“Why are _you_ avoiding my questions?” Niall threw at Harry.

“I’m not...” Harry frowned.

Niall huffed out a laugh, “Yes you are.”

Harry shook his head jerkily and turned to head up to his room but Niall’s voice stopped him, “Didn’t know you were into Anthropology...”

“What?” Harry muttered as he glanced at Niall.

Niall pointed at the stack of books in Harry’s arms, “Intro to Anthropology.”

“Oh...” Harry exhaled.

_Caught._

“You signed up to take a class at the university?” Niall asked confused.

“Oh. Uhm. Ye-yeah... I did.” Harry confessed.

“ _Why?_ ” Niall asked perplexed.

“Guess m’bored...” Harry mumbled, surprised by the blatant lie he spoke.

“Is that it?” Niall said with a loaded tone.

“Well... yeah...” Harry shifted the books in his arms.

“You sure this has nothing to do with that bloke who _took your breath away?_ ” Niall said in a mock dreamy tone.

Harry gawked at Niall.

“Wh-uhm-what? No...” Harry blurted.

Niall glared at Harry with that _knowing_ look. Harry felt really foolish for even thinking about doing this let alone actually going through with it. Like he already was.

“Harry... this is a really bad idea. If you’re that worried about having a relapse then stalking this guy is not going to help...” Niall warned with a sympathetic voice.

Harry blinked at Niall for a moment before dropping his eyes to the ground and toeing at the cracks on the floor with his brown suede shoes.

“S’not stalking...” Harry said defiantly.

“How stupid are you?” Niall said sharply.

Harry frowned at Niall, “Heyyyyy.”

“Seriously, if you’re just taking classes to get closer to this guy so you can taste him...” Niall didn’t finish his thought, just shook his head at Harry.

Harry was feeling even more stupid now. But now that Niall seems to be worried about his self-control as well, Harry felt even more determined now wanting to prove Niall wrong and prove _himself_ wrong. Harry huffed out a breath and turned on the spot disappearing to his bedroom. After scanning through the textbooks Harry felt a little wave of nervousness rush through him because, _oh, he is really going to do this._

The next morning Harry changed his clothes a couple times, trying to find something he felt like would blend him in before he realized that he was actually going to be late for his first class. Harry settled into a seat in the very back of the lecture hall scanning the hall for Liam but feeling his heart sink when he came up short. Harry sulked down in his seat suddenly worried that Liam had dropped the class or something. But he was being pessimistic because not too soon after Liam slipped into the hall and took a seat right in the middle, blending in himself.

Except, he could never just _blend in_ if you asked Harry.

Harry felt that nagging need to feed on him again. It made his leg bounce restlessly, no doubt annoying those sitting near him. Harry sucked the jumper strings into his mouth gnawing on them to hopefully appease his subconscious. It didn’t help.

He found himself really surprised at how nice Liam was. Lending out pens to those who were ill prepared for class, quietly explaining one of the theories to the girl sitting next to him. Then when the professor ambushed Liam by randomly calling on him, Liam was quick to answer, which clearly impressed everyone around him, specifically Harry.

Harry could see half of Liam’s smile when he would quietly laugh at something the people next to him whispered. What Harry could see made him shift in his seat and stomach flutter. This was only the first day, how was he going to survive this experiment?

On the plus side, the annoying need to feed had dulled a little bit over the course of the last fifty-five minute lecture. Harry was not expecting that and had no explanation as to why.

Harry managed to avoid Niall and Zayn that night and all through the next day. He even had homework that he found himself kind of excited about. When he was still a human he had big plans to go to uni and study Law, Psychology, Sociology, Business and probably something else. So, this was fulfilling some residual desire from his mortal life.

Harry was expecting the following day to go as the last two had, lurking in the back of the lecture hall, half paying attention to the professor and half paying attention to Liam; who was currently running the eraser of his pencil against his bottom lip. Harry wished that he was not as captivated by Liam’s lip as he was. He could not pull his eyes away no matter how much he tried. What Harry was not expecting was for Liam to suddenly turn around and look right at him.

Harry tried to sink down into his seat even more than he already was, but there was no room left for his legs since they were already pressed up against the seat in front of him. Harry saw Liam frown slightly before turning back around towards the front of the lecture hall. Harry knew that he should get up right now and flee now. But of course he didn’t. He just sat there staring at the back of Liam’s head.

When the professor sat down at his desk to set up the power point presentation, allowing the class a moment or so to chat amongst themselves, Liam turned around again and looked directly at Harry, the corners of his mouth twitching up slightly. Harry felt his insides go all squirmy making him feel really funny, which was really confusing.

 _Should I wave at him?_ Harry thought. _No, that would be kind of weird. Right?_ So Harry settled on a jerky nod with a half-smile. What was he thinking? He can hardly make eye contact with this guy how the hell was he supposed to get close enough to him to actually feed? Except, Harry really didn’t want to feed on him so much anymore. Instead, he would actually like to just talk to him a little.

Which scares Harry so much more than it really should.

Harry was the first one out of the lecture hall that day, not even considering hanging back to watch Liam pack up his things and chat with classmates before he left. Harry

blew through the front door of the house in a storm, dropping his backpack on the floor before flinging himself down onto the couch and dramatically sighing.

“Which lecture hall looks like a bloody murder scene then?” Niall asked dryly.

Harry frowned at Niall, “I’ll have you know that I’ve been perfectly fine. Everything’s under control. I did not massacre the class. In fact, I didn’t even have a drop of blood today. ”

Niall looked away from the TV, “Then why’re you being all morose and sighing?”

“I just want to talk to him…” Harry muttered against the couch cushion.

“Then talk to him…” Niall said like it was already obvious. _Because it was._

“Aren’t you supposed to talk me out of interacting with him and all?” Harry asked incredulously.

“Would be a waste of energy… you’re going t’do what you want despite what I say…” Niall shrugged one shoulder.

Niall was right about that. Harry was quite stubborn. “What would I even say?” Harry asked pathetically.

“Hi is a good start.” Niall supplied.

Harry glowered at Niall.

The next day Harry hung around at the end of class trying to muster up the courage to approach Liam and say ‘Hi’ just like Niall suggested. But every single time Liam’s eyes flicked in his direction Harry felt himself fleeing from the lecture hall. Harry was walking through the student union to pick up a few supplies he needed for another class that he was actually going to give a proper effort to when he saw Liam sitting on one of the couches reading a book. Harry didn’t even think and started to approach him thinking that this would be a good time to say hi, but then his legs veered off course and walked him right out the building and all the way home.

That little voice in the back of his mind was spewing negative mantras of, “You’ll lose control.” “Bet he smells amazing.” “You’ll kill him.” “Bet he tastes wonderful.” “You’re a dumb fuck.” “You’ll make a scene.” But the thing is, Harry’s desire to feed had lessened significantly. Sure, he looked delicious with his fair skin, full lips, soft hair, stubble and strong pulse Harry could see from across the room. But that biological drive to tear at his throat was just not bothering him anymore when it came to Liam. It seemed like Harry’s urged were starting to morph a little bit when it came to Liam.

“NIALL?!” Harry called out as soon as he walked through the front door.

“He’s in the shower.” Zayn called from the living room.

Harry glanced into the living room to see Zayn fiddling with what looked like an old record player that he must have just bought. “Thanks. What’re you up too?” Harry asked.

Zayn turned away from the record player and met Harry’s eye, “Found an old record player at that thrift shop on Sagemoore and just checking it out now…” Zayn shared.

Harry wandered over to Zayn’s side and checked out the record player. It was quite old and looked well loved. It was a pretty neat find and Zayn looked pleased. “Did Niall go with you?” Harry asked casually.

“Yeah, we spent the morning checking stuff out.” Zayn said as he turned back to the record player and dusting it off some more.

Harry hummed. He knew when Zayn was not in the mood to talk and wanted to be left alone. This was one of those times. Harry bumped his shoulder into Zayn’s before turning to leave. “How’s your classes?” Zayn asked quietly.

Harry stopped in his tracks. _Of course Zayn knew. Niall and him were basically attached at the hip._ “Oh… uhm… good. They’re good.” Harry answered stiffly.

“How’s Liam?” Zayn asked as he turned around with a smirk on his face.

Harry huffed. “I don’t know… I don’t even know him.” Harry pointed out.

“Oh… Niall says you’re stalking him so was just curious.” Zayn shrugged one shoulder.

“I’m not stalking him!” Harry said a little bit louder than he needed too.

Zayn was smiling now with raised eye brows, “If you say so.”

Harry frowned at Zayn before sulking out of the room and up to the bathroom Niall was in not even knocking before he barged in and instantly turned the sink taps on.

Niall wailed, “AH FECK! THE HELL IS GOING ON?”

“You suck you know?” Harry said.

Niall looked around the shower curtain at Harry with big eyes, “Turn the sink off.”

“I’m _not stalking him._ ” Harry said petulantly.

“Yes you are turn the water off.” Niall said in one string.

Harry turned the taps off as he heard Niall resuming his shower. “Did you say hi to him yet?” Niall asked from behind the shower curtain.

“No…” Harry said meekly.

“Why?” Niall questioned.

“Don’t trust myself.” Harry answered honestly.

Niall dropped a soap bottle, “Still want to drain him, eh?”

Harry contemplated Niall’s question for a moment. No, he really didn’t want to drain him at all. Sure he would still like to have a little taste but what Harry really wanted from Liam was something he was not sure how to put into words. It was this feeling that settled at the base of his spine with a heavy sensation that radiated up into his ribs, made his lips feel impossibly too warm, his fingernails felt like they were buzzing and his mind go all fuzzy.

“No… I don’t.” Harry answered.

Niall stopped fiddling with the soap bottles, “Then what is it?”

“I-it-uhm… he makes me feel weird.” Harry struggled to say.

“Weird?” Niall clarified.

“Yeah, weird… like I’m really attracted to him. I thought it was some weird desire to feed but it’s not that anymore. It’s like…” Harry rolled his head back looking at the celling trying to sort through his thoughts. “Now I just kind of want to be around him all the time and maybe… touch him…” Harry trailed off.   

“Huh.” Niall chimed.

Harry leaned back against the counter, “What?”

Niall turned the shower off and yanked the towel off the rack and pulled the shower curtain back, “I… I know what you’re trying t’say…”

“How do you mean?” Harry frowned slightly.

Niall stepped out of the shower, “I’ve felt that before…” Niall said lightly with a shrug.

“What? When?” Harry raised his eye brows.

Running his hand through is wet hair Niall shrugged again, “Back when I was first turned… it was kind of instant…” Niall hesitated, “And Zayn helped me through it, explaining what it meant and how to deal with it as well as what to do about it…” Niall trailed off.

Harry studied Niall’s expressions seeing that Niall was holding something back. “What happened? Did you end up losing control? Did you drain them?” Harry asked incredibly curious.

Niall frowned, “Actually, it was a vampire.”

“Oh… so what happened with that vamp then?” Harry probed.

Niall averted his eyes, “We’re just-I’m still in limbo with it I guess…”

“It was right after you were turned?” Harry asked trying to make sense of this.

“Yeah…” Niall answered slowly.

That was weird. As far as Harry knew, Niall had no contact with any other vampire aside from Zayn for months after he was turned.

Harry felt so lost now. Because it’s basically just the three of them all the time. And then Harry noticed the flush spreading over Niall’s face and down to his chest. _Oh._

“Zayn?” Harry asked softly.

Niall just nodded. Harry shifted against the counter, “What? _What?_ Whhhhhhat?!” Harry  was gobsmacked. “How come you never told me?! We’ve been living together forever…” Harry’s mouth was hanging open as he stared wide eyed at Niall.

“It never came up?” Niall cringed slightly.

Harry shook his head still trying to process, “So Zayn? Really?” Harry asked gently.

Niall shrugged, “I don’t know. I just… m’drawn to him and maybe want to melt into him? Ehm… I just want to be with him _all the time._ ” Niall said apprehensively.

“I still don’t understand this mating thing because Liam is a human so what is this?” Harry said with a sigh.

“I don’t know mate. I don’t even know what the fuck is going on between Zayn and I and we’re the same specie…” Niall cracked.

Harry exhaled slowly while running his hands through his hair, “How does Zayn feel about it all?”

“Oh I don’t know.” Niall shrugged with a pained look on his face.

“Oh… alright.” Harry nodded not pressing the subject.

He knew when Niall didn’t want to talk about something anymore. Harry felt really blind to never have noticed that something so significant was going on between his best mates. He knew that they fooled around and were really close but he never knew they shared this supernatural vampire bonding thing, or whatever it was. Harry was frustrated because not even Niall understood this very clearly.

By the end of the week Harry found himself completely enamored with Liam. The more he observed him the more he leaned about his general nature, facial expressions and body language. Learning and discovering these things was not helping him at all. He felt like he was going crazy with trying to find the courage to just say hello to Liam now. The curiosity to pursue this urge was driving him to sit closer and closer to Liam with each passing day. Harry noticed Liam glancing at him and sometimes even blatantly looking at him in the middle of class still. It still made Harry feel like he was going to implode or burst into a fit of giggles or something equally as ridiculous.

It was Friday and Harry had not listened to anything that the professor had said and instead drew a bunch of random little designs inside his notebook. He knew that the class was over as people were shifting all around him but Harry was in no hurry to get up and venture back home. Then suddenly there was a rush of body heat next to him and then _the scent._

_Liam’s scent._

From what Harry could discern, it was a wonderful mix of juicy clementine’s with a smooth dash of black basil and topped off with a hint of masculine musk.

Harry lifted his head up off his hand suddenly and turning to find Liam smiling at him brightly.

“Hi. I’m Liam.” Liam held his hand out.

Harry stared at Liam’s hand before flicking his eyes up to meet Liam’s and then nervously taking Liam’s hand not sure what to expect from direct contact. “I-I’m Harry.”

Harry didn’t like how his throat was tightening up and his stomach was doing some form of acrobats in his stomach because _why the fuck is Liam talking to me right now?_ _Oh my God, what do I do?_

Liam beamed, “Nice to meet you Harry.”

Harry swallowed hard trying not to dig his fingers into Liam’s hand feeling Liam’s body heat run up his arm, “You too…”

Liam released Harry’s hand, “Are you new here?”

Harry shivered slightly at the prickling of goosebumps over his skin as Liam’s finger tips brushed against his palm. “I am.” Harry answered robotically completely lost for words and completely confused as to what was happening.

“Where’re you from?” Liam asked lightly.

Harry was about to answer that he lives right near campus but stopped himself, “Cheshire.” Harry answered deciding to draw from his human life.

“Oh yeah? That’s cool.” Liam nodded. “I’m from Wolverhampton.”

Harry nodded knowing that he was probably coming off like an idiot. Why was Liam being so friendly right now? Harry knew that Liam had caught him staring more than once… so maybe this was just Liam trying to figure out why?

“So, do you live on campus or what?” Liam continued to talk.

“I live nearby.” Harry supplied.

“That must be nice! I live in the dorms with my mate Louis.” Liam shared with a smile.

“That must be fun?” Harry said, not meaning for it to come off like a question.

Liam shrugged and tilted his head from side to side, “It’s alright. Louis makes it worth it though.” Liam smiled wide.

Harry _really_ wanted to ask more about Louis, like _how_ he made it worth it and if Liam was maybe _into_ Louis but that is way too forward and none of his business. “How so?” Harry heard himself asking before he knew what he was doing.

“Louis’ just a lot of fun. Always moving. Always talking. He’s super funny!” Liam shared as his eyes lit up, the smile on his face impossibly wide.

Harry wanted to touch Liam’s cheek as it puffed up a little from his smile. “I live with my best mates Niall and Zayn.” Harry heard himself sharing.

Something about Liam made him feel entirely too relaxed around a human but Harry was relieved to realize that the need to feed and _taste_ Liam was completely gone and all of his instincts were screaming at him _not_ to harm this boy.

Except Harry really wanted to maybe kiss him now.

\--

**Liam**

Seeing _him_ that first week must have been Liam’s good luck charm because the following week went surprisingly well and Liam finally felt like he was getting the university experience he had hoped for. He was really beginning to enjoy most of his classes and even managed to make a few friends.

Because of Liam’s past he used to be pretty closed off and shy around people but he was trying to open up more and it was clearly working. He particularly enjoyed his anthropology class, where he met a few decent people. For once he was actually enjoying a class and he’d even managed to get a question right when he was called on, which never happened.

One of the girls in his class is especially helpful and offered to help him with a few of the assignments, which he’d gladly accepted. Liam is pretty sure that she was hitting on him too but _well_ … she’s not exactly his type.

Even though things are going well, Liam still hasn’t forgotten about the vampire that he saw though the previous week; as hard as he tries he can’t seem to get the boy out of mind. There was just something so very intriguing about him that Liam could not shake from his mind.

He hopes that in time he’ll just forget about it, but then on the third day of his Anthropology class everything changes.

He strolls in with a few of his new friends, a little later than usual, and when he looks to the back of the room he almost has a heart attack.

 _He_ is sitting in the back row.

Liam immediately takes his seat, attempting to hide behind his friends in the process in hopes that the vampire didn’t catch him staring.

What could he possibly be doing here? In all that Liam’s learned about vampires, he knows that they never do things they don’t want to, particularly mundane human things such as working or going to school. So what possible reason could he have for taking this class? Did he remember Liam from last week? Is he here because he knows what Liam is? _It’s not possible,_ Liam reminds himself. In fact, it’s practically _impossible_ to tell if a human is a hunter. He dismisses the idea immediately.

Liam tries not to stress, but it’s proving difficult. Especially with the boy sitting so close behind him, in his exact fucking class, no less. Liam feels partly anxious and a little afraid. Surely it couldn’t be just a coincidence?

His pencil idly trails along his lip as he thinks to himself and before he can stop it, he’s turning around.

All he wanted was to get another small glance at the boy, make sure that it’s actually him and that he’s not seeing things. He was attempting to be subtle about it but clearly he wasn’t because when he turns his head, the boy is staring straight at him.

Then the boy sinks lower in his chair and Liam frowns, turning back around. It seemed like he was avoiding Liam or something, which is odd, and Liam tries to work out what it could mean. The rest of class it feels as if the vampire’s eyes are burning a hole through his back but Liam can’t be positive.

When the professor starts up a power point the lights dim a little bit and the entire class engages in light chatter and Liam uses this opportunity to sneak one last glance behind him. In the darker light he can see the vampire’s eyes shining from where he sits and Liam’s mouth twitches instantly, the funny feeling in his stomach returning. Then the strangest thing happens…

The boy _smiles_ at him.

Shortly after that he does the polite little nod thing that people do to people that they now and then Liam is turning back around quickly. _What the actual fuck?_

Despite the fact that he’s a vampire, every bit of this guy’s actions have seemed fairly normal. Which again raises the question, _why is he in Liam’s class_? Does he want something from Liam? Or is Liam just being completely paranoid? Maybe Harry doesn’t remember him at all. Maybe he just wants to go back to school and he just happened to be in Liam’s class. Maybe he smiled at Liam because Liam was being a total fucking weirdo by staring at him over and over again.

It’s a lot of maybes and all these thoughts are jumbling around in Liam’s hand, confusing him further.

The more Liam thinks about it, the more he convinces himself that the boy is just a student who happens to be a vampire and Liam is definitely over thinking this entire thing. Why would he have any interest in Liam to begin with? Surely he couldn’t remember him from one look almost a week ago. And what vampire would go through the trouble of attending class just to feed on someone? It’s all extremely ridiculous and Liam wills himself not to turn around for the rest of the lecture.

If he happens to glance over his shoulder before he leaves, then certainly it’s entirely by accident. And if he also happens to notice that a certain curly haired vampire is no longer in sight, that must be an accident too.

For the rest of the day, as much as he tries to get the boy out of his head, it’s damn near impossible. His thoughts are constantly roaming back to him, even when he’s trying to study. Later, when he’s reading in the student union he even thinks he sees him walking through the doors and then exiting shortly after. Liam shakes his head immediately, convincing himself that he’s imagining things. It’s bad enough to have him in one of his classes, to see him around campus is going to drive him insane.

The next day in class Liam manages to keep his gaze to himself but when it ends, he can’t help but notice that the boy seemed to bolt out quickly, as if he were avoiding Liam. The thought is ridiculous; Liam is the one that should be afraid of him. For a vampire, he certainly appears non-threatening and Liam can’t help but be curious about him.

Liam’s sitting on his bed after class one afternoon attempting to study, but instead he’s thinking about the curly haired, green eyed vampire and gnawing a hole through his pencil.

Louis must have said something to him then because Liam’s looking up to find his roommate just staring at him, waiting for a response.

“What’d you say?” Liam asks curiously, fiddling the pencil between his lips and trying to focus.

“I asked what you were thinking about…” Lou says with a smirk on his face, “because you’ve been sitting there with that thing in your mouth for the last thirty minutes and I’m starting to get worried.”

Liam immediately rips the pencil out of his mouth, throws is down on his books. “Nothing.” Even Liam hears that it’s not convincing.

“Who is she?” Louis pries, scooting a little closer on his bed to look directly at Liam.

“Wh-what?” Liam stammers, closing his book and shifting around a little. “There’s no she.” He says firmly.

“Ahhh,” Louis begins, standing from the bed. “So it’s a _he_ then?”

Liam looks up at Louis with wide eyes and he’s unable to hide his discomfort. He desperately tries to think of a clever excuse but comes up with nothing and ends up just staring at Louis stupidly, mouth wide open.

Louis laughs then and walks over to Liam on his bed, slaps him hard on the shoulder. “It’s cool mate. I can keep a secret.”

It’s not exactly a secret that Liam is into guys. He’s known it since the 9th grade, and its not that he’s _trying_ to keep it from anyone, he’s just a private person. Not even his dad knows the truth, and that’s probably for the best. Liam’s disappointed him enough in his life. But he’s shocked that Louis picked up on it so easily.

“How’d you know?” Liam asks, glad that he can at least be honest with his new roommate.

“I know everything Liam,” Louis smiles, “you’ll come to learn this about me.”

Liam smiles weakly. Louis can be a smartass but he’s a decent guy.

“I’m gonna take a shower…” Louis begins, grabbing his towel from off the floor and some clothes. He makes his way out the door and turns back “now, don’t try joining me or anything.” He smirks and lets the door fall closed behind him.

Liam rolls his eyes and let’s himself fall backwards on the bed, sighing deeply.

Liam’s getting pretty sick of obsessing over this. Maybe he should just go right up to the boy and talk to him? See if he can figure him out. It’s highly dangerous and probably extremely stupid but something in Liam’s gut is screaming at him that the boy is one of the good ones, that he won’t hurt Liam.

Liam’s only human. He’s not a supernatural being with supernatural instincts or anything like that, but his gut is usually right and he decides to take a risk.

It’s Friday and it’s the end of the week, which means it’s the last chance for Liam to do something about this vampire problem. He still doesn’t even know the boys name and it’s all getting a little out of hand, how much he’s letting this overtake his thoughts.

By the start of class Liam’s talked himself into it… he’s just going to go right up to Harry and introduce himself. It’s probably a little forward and if Harry really is just a normal kid attending class he’ll probably make a fool of himself but it doesn’t matter, he’s made up his mind. He’s going to talk to him today.

Of course when class starts he doesn’t have the courage to walk across the room and sit next to him so he takes his usual seat, tries to engage with his friends like normal and pretend that things are fine. Inside he’s absolutely losing his shit.

Class seems like it goes on forever and Liam has to keep talking himself out of turning around and just staring. He does manage to sneak one glance at the boy though, but when he does he notices that the boy’s head is practically buried in his notebook, resting on his hand, and he appears to be taking some intense notes, or doodling or something.

Finally the class ends and people begin shuffling out. Liam is one of the first to be out of his seat, he wants to catch the boy before he disappears out the door like he usually does. But this time, he’s not moving and as the room empties, Liam knows that this is his chance.

He makes his way slowly over to the boy, who still hasn’t seemed to notice him and slinks into one of the seats directly to the side of him. Then the boy’s lifting his head up and looking right at Liam. He’s ten times more beautiful up close and Liam has to remind himself to breath.

Liam plasters a smile on his face and tries his hardest to be as friendly as he can be. He doesn’t want to scare the boy off or come off suspicious in any way.

“Hi. I’m Liam.” He says, extending his hand toward Harry and waiting patiently for a response. It takes a minute, and Liam begins to regret ever doing this but then Harry’s flicking his eyes directly into Liam’s and Liam can feel their hands brush.

“I-I’m Harry.”

He stutters a little when he speaks and his hand feels a little shaky, although, maybe that’s Liam’s own nerves taking over and he can’t help but smile even wider. “Nice to meet you Harry.”

 _Harry._ Somehow it fits and Liam is thankful that he can finally put a name to the face.

Liam still can’t quite believe that Harry is a vampire. It just doesn’t seem possible. He seems so normal, so pure, so… _human_.

He can see Harry swallow and it’s then that Liam realizes they are still holding hands; Harry’s grip tightening slowly and it sends shivers up Liam’s arm. “You too…” He says slowly, as if he’s picking his words and Liam tries to make some small talk, letting go of his hand at last.

“Are you new here?”

“I am.” Harry answers and Liam wonders what he’s thinking. Part of him looks nervous but maybe he just feels uncomfortable?

“Where are you from?”

He hesitates for a moment, before answering “Chesire” which Liam thinks is interesting, but he can definitely see it. And the accent seems to fit.

The next few minutes fly by and Liam asks him more questions, Harry giving direct responses and seemingly loosening up a little. Liam wonders if Harry thinks that he’s prying too much but the conversation begins to flow easily and he almost forgets that Harry is even a vampire that could possibly want to rip his throat out at any second. _Almost._

Time ticks on and they’re still chatting when the next class is about to begin so Liam walks with Harry outside. There’s a little bit of awkwardness between them but it’s a nice silence and Liam suddenly feels overwhelmed with how strange this is. Harry seems like such a nice guy, so innocent and sweet and unlike anything he thought he knew about vampires. Part of him just wants to blurt out that he knows, ask Harry about himself and why he’s taking classes, but he knows that it’s too dangerous so he keeps his mouth shut.

But then Liam remembers something he read about “domestic” vampires… how they would do anything to fit into society. They were part of the “passive” vampires who only fed to survive, never killed. Maybe Harry was one of them? Maybe he just wanted to leave a somewhat normal life? Maybe he and Liam weren’t so different after all.

Once they are outside Harry points in the direction of his house and says that he should be getting home soon, that his roommates are preparing dinner for him. Liam almost wants to laugh at the irony of that sentence but holds it in, trying to keep his cool.

“Okay.” Liam smiles, waving as Harry heads in the other direction. “I guess I’ll see you Monday?”

“Yeah… sounds good.” Harry is smiling again and then turning around and Liam wonders how someone that looks like _that_ , with all that supernatural power, could be so soft and sincere.

The following Monday, Liam works up the nerve to actually sit beside Harry during class (much to his friends dismay) and as the week continues he gets to know Harry a little bit better, finds his life fascinating (even if some of it isn’t true – you can’t be sure with vampires). They get an Anthropology assignment where they have to work in groups and Harry and Liam automatically decide to work together.

Liam suggests they work on it in the library after class, since they both have free time during that part of the day. Even though Liam trusts Harry he still feels more comfortable being at a public place with lots of people around, in the daylight.

These “study sessions” are even more fun than talking to Harry in class because they can actually communicate and the more that Liam gets to know Harry the more he likes about him. He hates to admit that he’s actually starting to fall for him and it feels really good, it’s been ages since he’s a had a crush. His brain keeps trying to remind himself that he’s playing with fire, that Harry could be dangerous, that this could all be an act, but his heart is telling him to just go for it.

“So… why’d you come and talk to me?” Harry looks up at Liam during one of their study sessions, tucking his knees to his chest lightly. Liam thinks that he looks adorable all squished up on the chair like that and then immediately throws the thought away. Thoughts like that could get him into trouble.

Liam pauses for a second, wondering how he’s going to explain himself. He can’t exactly tell Harry about the weird feeling he got in his chest the first time he saw him. It’s too soon to say something like that and the last thing Liam wants is to sound pathetic.

“I think I saw you…” Liam begins, and Harry looks at him curiously, waits for him to respond. “the first week of classes, outside… do you remember seeing me?”

Harry looks away from Liam for a second, seems hesitant to respond but then he’s looking back at Liam and nodding his head slowly, “Yeah, I think so…”

Liam smiles, thankful that he remembers too.

“And then I thought I recognized you in class so…”

Liam trails off, unsure of where this is even going and he’s interrupted by the lovely sound of Harry’s laugh.

“Yeah, you were staring at me so much I was beginning to think if I had something on my face.”

He’s teasing and it makes Liam blush instantly, suddenly feeling really embarrassed.

“No. Your face is…” Liam begins to say but then immediately stops himself. He was about to finish with _perfect_. But should he really admit something like that now?” “Nice.” He says instead.

He can see Harry shifting a little in his seat and his face brightens up at Liam’s words. It makes the butterflies in Liam’s gut flutter a little, knowing that he’s caused that reaction.

“That still didn’t answer my question though.” Harry says after a while, finally letting his feet fall to the ground. “What made you want to talk to me?”

Liam wants to say because he finds Harry attractive. Because even though he knows nothing about him he’s intrigued by him. Because he knows he’s a vampire and he wanted to see what he was like?

Of course he can’t say any of those things and instead settles with something else, something that’s not far off from the truth. “In high school I didn’t have a lot of friends… and I told myself that when I came here I’d try to be more outgoing. And you looked like you could use someone to talk to.”

Liam hopes that Harry doesn’t take that as an insult, but when he answers with, “I could” shortly after, Liam can sigh in relief. He begins to wonder what Harry means by that, but doesn’t press it.

After that it’s quiet for a bit, but it’s a comfortable silence. There’s something so easy about being with Harry, which is not something that Liam had ever expected. He could spend hours here, just talking with him, but then the librarian is coming over to them, telling them the library is closing soon.

Harry notes that they’re never going to get their project done if the librarian keeps kicking them out and Liam says that they probably could if they spent less time talking. Harry smiles again at that and Liam is just thankful that Harry seems to feel it too. Whatever _it_ is.

“You know…” Liam begins, trying not to talk himself out of this before he even asks, “my roommate Lou is gonna be out pretty late… would you maybe wanna study at mine?”

It’s probably not the smartest idea ever, inviting a vampire over to your dorm late at night, but Liam is far past the point of being afraid. Although he is a little nervous… for entirely different reasons.

Harry fiddles with his books a little and seems hesitant to respond, like he’s contemplating whether or not he should say yes. For a second Liam thinks he made a mistake in asking. Maybe he was reading this entire situation wrong.

“Just so that we can get the project done…” Liam says again, hoping that his emphasis on studying will ease the tension.

Harry breaths again and then he’s responding, “okay” and follows Liam out.

It’s a small walk back to his dorm and Liam’s able to keep the conversation flowing, asking Harry more about his roommates. Harry informs him that they are a little older than him and don’t take classes here, but Liam stops himself from asking any further questions. Something about Harry’s responses seem a little shifty and Liam starts realizing that maybe Harry is a private person. Perhaps he doesn’t want to share. They walk the rest of the way in silence and before he knows it they’re at his door.

Once they get inside the silence is almost deafening and Liam finally begins to feel a little awkwardness in the air. They’ve come to study but the tension in the room is almost overwhelming and Liam finds it difficult just to keep distance between himself and Harry.

“Which ones your bed?” Harry asks quietly and Liam almost has a heart attack. He tries to calm himself down, tells himself that Harry just needs to know where to sit and points silently at the bed on the right side of the room.

Harry returns an awkward smile before sitting on the bed slowly.

“Maybe we should get back to it?” Liam asks, sliding next to Harry, making sure to keep enough space between them, and opening his book. He stares at the text and tries to remember what they started working on earlier in the day but his mind in completely blank. He can think of nothing but Harry and out of the corner of his eye he can feel Harry’s eyes on him, waiting for Liam to say something.

“Umm…” Liam begins, trying desperately to get his mind to remember the topic but he’s still blank. He runs the eraser end of his pencil along his bottom lip absently, trying to think and eventually turns to Harry, who’s watching him intently.

“What?” Liam asks quietly and Harry squirms a little on the bed, looking away immediately. “It’s nothing.”

Liam wants to ask what he means but decides against it, trying harder than ever to focus on studying. “Okay… so… domestication through human history and prehistory…” Liam begins, only now realizing what a boring subject matter they’ve chosen for their project. Liam tries rambling off different ideas for things they can present to the class but is distracted when he notices Harry watching him again.

“Okay seriously, what is it?” Liam asks, definitely noticing the way that Harry’s eyes are flicking back and forth from his eyes to his lips.

“Does that eraser taste good?” He teases, giggling quietly and Liam stares at him in a state of confusion.

“Oh…” Liam says, pulling the pencil out of his mouth instantly, “I didn’t even realize.”

Harry just smiles at him again and taps his own pencil eraser against Liam’s lips playfully. “Yep.”

Liam almost can’t believe what Harry is doing. Is he actually _flirting_?

Liam decides to play back and tries to yank the pencil out of Harry’s grip, but Harry has a strong hold on it and Liam isn’t getting much leeway. Instead, he goes for Harry’s wrist, grabbing him in attempt to hold him steady and reaches for the pencil with his other hand. But Harry is too quick for him, _damn vampire skills_ , and manages to knock Liam’s hand away.

Liam pretty much realizes that he’s in a losing battle; his human strength is nothing compared to Harry’s but that doesn’t stop him from playfully pushing Harry on the shoulder. Harry drops the pencil and full on attacks Liam, pushing him roughly down on the bed and pinning him.

“I will poke you in the eye with this pencil if you don’t stop!” Liam shouts, giggling out of control. But Harry only seems to tighten his grip on Liam further.

“You’d have to actually get it from me first to do that, wouldn’t you?” Harry jokes, staring down at him.

For a second it’s only them in that moment, and Liam vaguely thinks about how he wouldn’t mind if Harry leaned down and kissed him right now.

Harry’s breathing pretty hard and Liam wonders if it’s from all the wrestling around or something different, hoping for the latter. Then Harry is leaning down ever so slightly, watching Liam with his green eyes that seem to be darkening the longer that they lay here.

“Your hearts beating really fast.” Harry says suddenly and then he’s pulling away from Liam in an instant, sitting back up on the bed.

Liam lays there motionless for a few seconds, contemplating Harry’s words. Of course Harry is right, Liam’s heart is beating a mile minute right now, but how would Harry know something like that? Liam wonders if it’s one of his weird vampire senses or if he just knew how Liam was feeling because he was that transparent.

Liam sits back up on the bed, a little closer to Harry then he was before and he can feel their shoulders brush a little as he does so.

He watches Harry, waits for something, anything, to happen and then Harry is turning towards to him again, biting down on his own lip as he speaks,

“Your face is nice too.”

Liam doesn’t even know what to say to that, so he keeps his mouth shut, only studies Harry’s face with his eyes, wondering what’s going to happen next. They aren’t saying anything at all anymore, just staring at each other intently, emotions running heavy. He can see Harry’s chest rising and falling quickly, which means that his heart must be beating pretty fast as well and just as Liam is just about to do something… Louis is storming through the door.

_Fuck._

Harry immediately bolts away from Liam, gathering up his things as Lou’s eyes flick back and forth between him and Liam.

“Well what do we have here?” He asks with a sly smirk on his face and gestures towards Harry, who’s already standing and preparing to leave.

“Should I have knocked first?” He jokes, walking further into the room and letting his bag drop to the floor with a thud.

Liam suddenly stands too, trying his hardest to make this meeting appear completely casual and platonic and soon after Harry is scrambling from the room and slipping past Louis towards the door, not meeting his suspicious gaze.

“We can finish this up tomorrow yeah?” Harry yells back at Liam before escaping out the door in a flash and leaving Liam standing there in frustration.

 _Fucking Louis_.

He ruined a perfectly good moment and when Liam turns to look at his roommate he can tell that this is a conversation he’s not going to be able to get out of so quickly.

“Is that him?” Louis asks with a chuckle, referring to the conversation that they had had earlier in the week and Liam turns away from him, hoping that Louis can’t see the sudden blush that’s come over him. He pretends to gather his things and says casually, “we’re just studying together” hoping that Louis doesn’t catch that he’s completely avoided answering the question.

“It is him isn’t it?!” Louis says louder, moving towards Liam and pushing him playfully back on the bed. “Nice work, Payne.”

Liam pretty much wants to die from embarrassment, but he can’t help the small smile that forms on his face. Just talking about Harry clearly does things to his heart.

“You gotten in his pants yet?” Louis asks, eyebrows raised.

So much for subtlety Liam thinks and responds, “No!” fairly quickly. Telling Louis that he was on the verge of kissing him though, before he’d stomped his crazy ass through the doors, is definitely not a possibility either so Liam tries to shrug off the discussion completely.  “I don’t even know if he likes me.” Liam finds himself saying, hoping that Louis can reassure him.

“Oh, he definitely likes you.” Louis says, finally giving up on the conversation and heading back towards his computer.

Liam wants to ask him  how he knows, but he’ll probably get the same vague, _“I know everything”_ response so he keeps his mouth shut, replaying the events from the night over again through his head.

He tries to sleep that night but its damn near impossible with thoughts of Harry running over and over through his mind. Liam’s not exactly sure what he’s getting himself into with Harry but something about him is just so exciting and intoxicating. He wants to spend every second around him, like there’s some unexplainable pull towards him. He wonders if he’s only feeling this way because Harry is a vampire but then immediately banishes the thought. There’s no way that’s true. Even if Harry were human he would still like him. But it can’t stop Liam from wondering and he tosses and turns the entire rest of the night, counting down the minutes till he’ll get to see him again.

 


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GothicBarbie wrote Liam
> 
> and Hazzalovescats wrote Harry

**Harry**

He didn’t mean to do it but it was completely out of his control. One minute Liam was sitting there giggling as he grabbed at Harry trying to snatch the pencil out of his hands and then the next minute Harry was pinning Liam down to his bed with their hips pressed together and Harry pressing Liam’s hands into the bed above his head. Harry was entirely too aware of the pleasurable heat building up in his lowers. Liam’s voice drew his attention away from their hips.

 

“I will poke you in the eye with this pencil if you don’t stop!” Liam shouted.

 

Harry’s eyes flicked to the pencil lying in the middle of the room now, “You’d have to actually get it from me first to do that, wouldn’t you?” Harry joked.

 

Suddenly the energy in the room shifted and Harry felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and his fingertips tingled as they dug into the skin of Liam’s wrists. The way that Liam was looking up at him now made it clear to Harry that Liam had felt the shift in the air as well. Harry was pretty sure that by now, most humans would be light-headed as fuck if they were breathing as hard as he was right now. Before he even knew what he was doing, Harry was leaning down slowly closing the space between them.

 

Finally, Harry felt like he might keel over from, not from his shallow breathing but from the deafening sound of Liam’s heart beating hard and fast, “Your hearts beating really fast.” Harry said absent mindedly as he pulled away from Liam suddenly and sat back on the bed.

 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ Harry thought as he realized what he had just said.  _That is such a weird thing to say._ Harry didn’t want to move but at the same time he really wanted to flee the scene. So, he just sat there letting Liam sit up and slide closer to him so that their shoulders were brushing together slightly.

 

Harry could feel Liam’s eyes on him now.  _Why wasn’t Liam saying anything? Why wasn’t Liam even asking him how he knew that?_ Harry had no idea what to even say after that. He really wanted to turn and look right back at Liam and just smile stupidly at his unfair face but that might be too much.  But of course, Liam was doing exactly that, soHarry turned his head slowly, looking at Liam and sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and chewing nervously.

 

“Your face is nice too.” Harry heard himself say.

 

_OH MY GOD. Why would you say that?_ Harry should really leave before he says something else stupid. Except, Liam was not saying or doing anything. He just continued to sit there, staring intently at Harry.  _This was such a bad idea._ Harry felt his insides tighten up as his gums started to itch. It didn’t help that he was also becoming uncomfortably hard in his jeans now. It was time to leave.

 

Thankfully, the door to the dorm flew open and who Harry figured was Liam’s roommate, Louis, came barging in. Harry sprang up off the bed frantically collecting his stuff and shoving it into his backpack, trying to escape as fast as possible without becoming a blur. Harry could hear Louis speaking but he was not processing what was actually being said. Harry could not even bring himself to glance at Liam before he slipped passed Louis and started down the hall.

 

“We can finish this up tomorrow, yeah?” Harry yelled over his shoulder.

 

He didn’t wait for a response from Liam, he just half ran and half jumped down the stairs trying to reach the night air. Harry walked swiftly across the campus heading towards home trying not to implode in on himself. He can’t believe he actually made a move to kiss Liam, let alone make a comment about his heartbeat.  _His goddamn heartbeat_. Talk about going from zero to sixty in a short amount of time. They were just supposed to be studying. That’s it. But Liam had to go and draw attention to his lips.  

Harry had never  _ever_ felt like this before; impossibly wound up to where even his skin hurt. It’s not very often that he regretted wearing tight jeans (no matter how much give they had) but right now he hated them. It felt like they were cutting into his steadily growing semi, only adding to his current state of affairs. Harry was a little bit worried about the feeling in his fangs at the moment. They felt like they were going to fall out of his head or possibly cause all of his other teeth to shatter.

 

That sickly woozy feeling was setting in and he felt like he was going to crawl out of his skin now. His throat was dry and he was pretty sure he could feel his stomach actually twisting. He  _really_ needed to feed. That had to be what this was, right?

 

Without even planning it out, Harry was yanking the first person he saw into a secluded area and telling them to relax before he started to suck on their neck. It was  _almost_ a sigh of relief when the thick, warm liquid flowed into his mouth with each draw of his mouth. It coated his throat, moistening it up and filling his belly. It was relief.

 

Until he forced himself to pull away at the young man’s whimper and sagging weight. Harry was nowhere near done with feeding. He was not satisfied and the feeling of crawling out of his skin was back in an instant and more intense. Harry leaned in quickly forcing himself to  _only_ lick over his bite marks to seal them up enough for healing purposes. He spoke as calmly as he could to the young man and then sent him on his way in a daze.

 

Harry sulked the rest of the way home trying to will himself into calming down. Telling himself that he was satisfied and that it was all in his head now. But the situation in his jeans was a blatant reminder that something was not right. Harry didn’t even take his backpack off when he got home. He just dropped down onto the couch next to the heap that was Niall and Zayn,  starring mindlessly at the TV. Niall grunted his hello at Harry without even pulling his eyes away from the TV. Harry glanced at the two of them, limbs tangled together.

 

“Hey.” Zayn said quietly, also not looking away from the TV.

 

It was not long before Harry was squirming around on the couch, shaking it and Niall and Zayn in the process. Harry could not stop himself from pressing his fingertips against his teeth and fangs so hard that he was producing that annoying squeaking noise that makes you want to pull your eye balls out of the sockets.

 

Niall finally sighed and turned his attention to Harry, “What the  _fuck_ man?” Niall jerked back slightly at the sight of Harry, “What happened to you?” Niall asked confused prompting Zayn to sit up and look at Harry.

 

Harry pulled his fingers from his mouth, “Was at Liam’s studying and then he ran the stupid pencil along his lip and then we fought over it and then I was pinning down on his bed. Like I could feel his dick against mine… and then I tried to kiss him but I heard his pulse and I  _fucking told him_  I could hear his heart beat and then he just stared at me with this look so I pulled away. And then he sat really close to me and we stared at each other… it was really intense… before I told him that he had a nice face.  _A nice face!_  Then his roommate walked in and I bolted and fed on some guy because my teeth feel funny and here I am.” Harry blurted out in one long string and then took a big breath.

 

Niall’s eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open slightly before he started cackling atHarry. Harry look like he had been slapped while Zayn frowned. Niall shook his head, “This is not what I meant by  _riding it out._ ”

 

Harry kicked at the coffee table causing it to slide across the floor, “That’s not helping! I am actually freaking out here. What do I do?” Harry asked pathetically looking at Zayn.

 

“I’d start with keeping your hands and dick to yourself...” Niall quipped while quirking his eye brows and gesturing towards Harry’s lap.

 

Harry glanced down at his lap instantly stuffing his hands into his lap. Zayn wiggled against Niall trying to lean forward to look at Harry, “Have you considered just feeding on Liam? You know… to get it out of your system?” Zayn suggested.

 

Harry wanted to shove Zayn backwards off the couch at that. “Absolutely not. I can’t-I won’t do that to him.” Harry sputters, feeling insulted that Zayn would even suggest that.

 

“Why can’t you?” Zayn asked seriously.

 

Harry opened his mouth to respond but stopped when he came up short of an actual answer. Harry met Zayn’s gaze and tried to speak again but closed his mouth and shrugged while shaking his head, “It’s-I just-the desire… the  _need_ is not there….” Harry said defeated.

 

Zayn nodded his head while frowning slightly. Niall was watching Zayn now as well. A somewhat loaded silence had fallen over them making Harry really anxious. Harry watched Niall and Zayn stare at one another, their lips occasionally twitching and eyes squinting as if they were having some unspoken conversation about him. Niall turned back to face Harry suddenly.

 

“Maybe it’s just a sexual thing…? Have you seen his dick?” Niall asked curiously eager.

  

Zayn jostled Niall at his words. “What? I’m just curious…” Niall said with a shrug.

 

Harry groaned as he pressed his face into his hands suddenly smelling a trace of Liam. Harry stood up suddenly and headed straight for the front door.

 

“HEY!” Niall and Zayn called out at the same time.

 

Harry stopped in his tracks and turned around to glare at them. They both had sympathetic looks on their faces, “Where’re you going?” Zayn asked concerned.

 

“Gonna go feed again, since that’s the only thing that seems like it’ll help since you two are useless…” Harry said pointedly.

 

Zayn shifted on the couch so that he was sitting on his knees, “Harry, c’mon. We’re trying here but it’s complicated and… I don’t have all the answers…” Zayn said gently.

 

“No, m’sorry. I just-I don’t know what I’m doing…” Harry admitted, feeling bad for snapping at them.

 

“It’s fine.” Zayn shook his head.

 

“Sorry about the dick comment.” Niall said quietly.

 

Harry nodded his head jerkily, “It’s fine.”

 

“Still going to go feed again?” Zayn asked.

 

“Yeah… I don’t know what else to do. I feel like I’m going to claw my skin off or pull my teeth out…” Harry choked out.

 

Zayn nodded while frowning, “Just hang in there. We’ll figure this out okay? We’ve got you.” Zayn said carefully.

  

There were those words again. Harry felt a little bit of hope because he trusted Niall and Zayn with his life. Harry forced himself to smile at the two of them, “I know… m’sorry. I’m just being dramatic… I’ve got control of this…” Harry trailed off hoping he sounded convincing. “Just need to feed a bit more…”

 

Niall and Zayn nodded and hummed at his words. Harry turned away and headed to the front door again. “Oi! Take your backpack off before you leave! You look like a six year old with that orange and blue thing so high up on your back!” Niall yelled.

 

Harry took his backpack off and hastily chucked it into the living room, hearing the loud thud as it landed. He left before Niall could say anything more to him. Harry was on an actual hunt right now. He knew exactly what he was looking for. A bigger male who could withstand being fed off of a little bit longer than someone on the smaller side could. That was not particularly hard to find on a University campus. Harry disliked waiting in the shadows until he saw what he wanted. It made his feel like an actual predator.

 

He hung around outside the Universities gym knowing that a lot of guys liked to work out late at night and eventually one would have to come out and Harry would have his chance. Harry had only been hanging out outside for about ten minutes (trying not to pull his fingernails off) when a freshly showered guy came strolling out of the front doors, alone, and paying attention to his phone.

 

Harry was quick. Possibly quicker than he normally is because of how worked up he was. The sudden movement made the blood that was already in his belly slosh around uncomfortably. Harry gripped the guy tight who instantly started to flail and try to fight Harry off.

 

Harry caught the guys jaw in his hand, “HEY! HEY! Hey… Stop! You’re not in any danger. Calm down.” Harry said sternly.

 

The guy’s hold on Harry loosened and his arms fell to his sides. Harry moved them to the side of the building out of sight for anyone other than maybe the owls and other nocturnal creatures lurking in the little wooded area to the side of the building. Harry held the guy steady as he latched onto his neck and started to suck hungrily.

 

This was almost gross. He was not even hungry  _at all._ The scent and taste was  _too much_  right now. He felt almost sick to his stomach. But Harry kept on sucking and lapping at the blood until he was holding the guy up completely. He no longer could hear the guys breathing in his ear which made him pull away. The guy was startling pale, his breathing shallow and skin was clammy and cold now.

 

_Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!_ Harry stepped back so he could set the guy down against the building realizing that he was about to kill the poor guy. Harry dropped down to his knees holding the guy’s heavy head in his hands trying to bring him to full consciousness, “You’re alright. You’re alright. You’re alright.” Harry whispered over and over again.

 

Harry licked over his bite marks making sure they were properly sealed. Watching the guy’s head roll from side to side slightly, Harry took one of the guy’s hands in his own trying to feel his pulse. Harry stared at the guy’s face, internally screaming to whatever higher power that could exist to please not let this guy die.

 

Harry could hear the creatures of the night behind him scattering up the trees and from branch to branch. It felt like time was standing still and he was watching this human die. It was agonizing. Harry was not sure if he heard it or felt it first but the guys pulse was gaining a bit of gusto. Harry wanted to cry. He did not kill him. The guys cheeks were gaining back a little bit of color which made Harry sigh in relief.

 

Harry squeezed the guys hand and set his other hand on the guy’s cheek as he opened his eyes looking directly at Harry, confused. “You’re okay. You were…” Harry looked around him trying to come up with a cover story. “Attacked by a…” Harry frowned. “A squirrel.” Harry finished.

 

That’s ridiculous and Harry knew it. But he was off his game (Harry laughed at himself because  _what game?_ ) and that was the first thing he could think of so. “You should probably get a rabies shot tomorrow...” Harry suggested.

 

_Oh, that’s real good. Hope rabies shots don’t have any side effects_ Harry thought. The guy started blankly up at Harry. “Do you understand?” Harry asked.

 

“I understand.” The guy nodded.

 

Harry nodded once and then stood up quickly but ended up hunched over a bush vomiting up all the blood he had ingested that night. He had made a mess of his shirt and shoes in the process. Harry was pretty sure he looked like he just murdered someone at this point. So he ended up crying a little bit on his stealthy journey home. He felt awful. Blood did nothing to help him. Everything hurt even worse now.

 

Once home and through the front door Harry let himself break down completely, unable to stop himself from shaking and breathing hard. “Harry?” Zayn called out. Harry automatically shuffled into the living room to see what Zayn wanted. Niall turned his head to glance at Harry before looking back at the TV, but he did a double take, practically cracking his neck trying to loo at Harry again.

 

“ _Christ!_ What happened?!” Niall sputtered as he scurried off of the couch towards Harry.

 

Zayn was rushing over to Harry’s side to help Niall guide him over to the couch, “What the fuck did you do?!” Zayn asked worried.

 

Harry shook his head, his throat tight and preventing him from speaking. Zayn made Harry look at him, “You didn’t… did you?” Zayn asked, clearly scared of the answer.

 

Harry knew what Zayn was asking so he shook his head hard, “N-no! No…” Harry choked out.

 

At this point Harry broke down completely, throwing himself onto Niall and burying his face into his neck. Zayn and Niall shared a worried look before Zayn started to run his hand up and down Harry’s back comfortingly, “Then what happened to you?”

 

“Almost killed a guy.” Harry whimpered into Niall’s neck.

 

“That’s what all the blood is from?” Niall asked confused.

 

Harry shook his head pulling back to look at Niall, “No… I got sick after I realized he was okay.” Harry confessed dropping his eyes to the floor and sinking back into the couch.

 

“Oh,  _Harry.”_ Zayn sighed.

 

“I almost killed him…” Harry repeated as he stared forward.

 

“But you didn’t.” Niall reassured.

 

“He hardly had a pulse and was going cold.” Harry said with a little bit more force.

 

“He’s okay though, yeah?” Zayn tried to coax a positive note out of Harry.

 

Harry closed his eyes tightly, “I wasn’t going to stop.” His voice wavered. “I could have drained him and killed him!” Harry’s eyes snapped open. He was twisting his shaking hands together. “What’s happening to me?” Harry whined pathetically, still crying.

 

“This all started while you were with Liam?” Zayn clarified.

 

Harry nodded. Zayn set his hand lightly on Harry’s knee, “Mate, maybe you should just stay away from him for a bit okay?” Zayn said cautiously.

 

Harry stood up moving his hands up and gripping his hair, looking like a mad man, “I can’t. I physically can’t do that…” Harry glared at the two of them as an uncomfortable sensation moved up his spine. He wanted to pull his spine out of his body and twist it. “Is this the whole cat in heat thing again?” Harry asked suddenly.

 

Zayn met Harry’s eye, “I think so… I mean, I’ve never heard of it between a human and a vampire so... I can’t be sure.”

 

“So what am I supposed to do?” Harry pleaded before glancing at Niall, “And don’t say ride it out because I think it’s pretty obvious I‘d rather ride  _him_.” Harry said rather frantically.

 

Niall held his hands up in front of him with raised eye brows. Zayn shifted forward on the couch, “I’ll look into, okay?” Zayn said seriously.

 

Harry nodded weakly, feeling the tears dry on his cheek. Niall shifted on the couch sliding closer to Zayn, “Don’ worry, it’s going t’be okay.” Niall said confidently with a soft smile.

 

Harry nodded, forcing himself to breath slowly as he sunk down into the arm chair. Harry could tell that there was more that Niall wanted to say but was hesitating a little bit. Zayn must have noticed too because he bumped his shoulder into Niall’s while tilting his head. Niall ran his hands through his hair messing it up even more.

 

“Maybe try having sex with him…” Niall said with an edge to his voice. “I mean… it helped me with Zayn…” Niall trailed off quietly, careful not to look wither Harry or Zayn in the eye.

 

Harry hates how Niall becomes so small when the subject of Zayn comes up, especially when Zayn is sitting right there also looking a bit sheepish. He can’t help but appreciate Niall’s attempts to help him no matter how much it stirs up his own feelings regarding Zayn. 

 

“I don’t want to sleep with Liam…” Harry whispered.

 

Zayn looked at Harry confused, “Why not?”

 

Harry shook his head, “I’m afraid I’ll lose control during and-and…” Harry swallowed hard, clearly pained at the idea and not bothering to finish his thought.

 

“What about with someone else?” Niall suggested.

 

Harry shook his head. That would be more work than it was worth really. It’s not that Harry does not enjoy sex, because he really does; it’s just that since being turned sex is different. He has only slept with humans and never a vampire. Each and every single time, he has never gotten anything out it. It was always straight forward and honestly, a little boring. Mechanical if you will. There was never a desire to have sex with them _and_ feed on them at the same time. That was such an intimate experience and he wanted to save that for someone he really cared for. Not one of those people he had slept with fit that bill.

 

The first human he slept with as a vampire, was a woman around Harry’s age, who was quirky in her style and language. She was entertaining but that was about it. Sex with her was a little nerve wracking since Harry had no idea what to except but she ended up being surprisingly intense for her easy going demeanor. It scared Harry initially when she started to lick and bite at his neck but eventually it made him smile to himself. There was nothing special about it in the end though. He was more than happy to slip out of her flat after they were cleaned up and she hinted that it was time for him to leave.

 

The next woman was significantly older than him and knew exactly what she wanted. She kept Harry on his toes and he enjoyed being a little bit rougher with her. Harry truly liked her and enjoyed just hanging out after they both had finished but it was nothing more than physical. He hoped that with just a little bit more time he might feel something. But he never did, so they broke it off. He was more than happy to have just been a phase for her since it was fun for him anyways.

 

The next person Harry slept with was a man close in age. He was an intern at local Radio station who he met outside of a hole-in-the-wall club that featured up and coming artists. It was not the first time he had slept with a man so he knew what to expect. They giggled their way through it, talking about random things and quoting song lyrics at one another. But nothing. There was no rush. No defining moment that made Harry want to see him again.

 

There were a couple others that were quick one-night stands that Harry felt pretty weird about since he never even got their names. But it didn’t matter; this all solidified the fact that simply having a mindless shag wouldn’t help. He has never felt like this before about anyone, in either his mortal or immortal life.

 

His problem was clearly _Liam_ related.

 

“I don’t want anyone else.” Harry finally answered.

 

Niall and Zayn shared a quick look at one another before turning their eyes back to Harry, who was standing up from the chair suddenly becoming aware of how filthy he was. Zayn ran his hand against the back of his own neck, “Alright.”

 

He seemed appeased by Harry’s answer so Harry didn’t say anything more on the subject, “Thanks though… for the suggestions…” Harry emotionless.

 

Harry really didn’t want to worry them so he kept his voice, shaking and tears in check at the moment. He knew that they were trying to help to the best of their abilities. He just needed to be patient with them and try to hold his shit together. Harry nodded and forced a smile at the two of them before turning to head up to take a shower, feeling itchy as the blood dried on his skin.

 

But he stopped and turned around frowning slightly, “Are there any side effects to rabies shots?”

 

Both Zayn and Niall looked at Harry like he had truly lost his mind. “What? Why?” Niall asked with a funny look on his face.

 

“I may have told the guy that he was attacked by a squirrel and he should get a rabies shot tomorrow…” Harry said timidly.

 

“Did you really?” Niall asked as a smile spread across his face.

 

“I was panicking.” Harry said defensively.

 

“Nothing severe. He’ll be fine.” Zayn answered Harry seriously.

 

Harry nodded looking at Zayn with thankful eyes. Zayn nodded back as Niall laughed mumbling, “A squirrel” under his breath.

  

Harry disappeared up to take a shower hoping that the hot water would relax him enough to attempt to sleep. It didn’t. He was just made aware of how painfully hard he was. Harry managed to not touch himself in the shower knowing that he would probably slip and fall since his legs were already shaking from being so upset and rather inconsolable. Harry dried off and threw himself into his bed face first enjoying the softness of his bedding against his bare skin.

 

He shifted around a little bit trying to get comfortable but the friction from the duvet against his cock made him moan into his pillow and start to grind his hips down into his bed. Harry rolled over onto his back so he was spread out over his whole bed, staring up at the ceiling. His hand found its way down his chest and around his cock.

 

Harry’s body heat was already heightened from the shower plus his high emotions so it only took a few strokes of his hand before his skin felt damp and slick. He pressed his head back into his pillow as he tightened his grip around his already leaking cock. Harry’s mind slipped instantly to the memory of Liam underneath him and their hips pressed together. His dick against Liam’s, only separated by a few layers of clothing.

 

The memory quickly morphed into a scene of Liam completely naked and wide and open with Harry on top of him, pressing the head of his cock against Liam’s opening, teasing him, making him moan in a needy way until he arched his back trying to take Harry into his core. Harry pumped his fist up and down his length quickly as he imagined himself pressing into Liam and fucking him until his head board was hitting the wall.

 

Harry moaned as he started to press his hips upward, fucking into his own hand. Reaching up and gripping his head board, Harry turned his head moaning into his bicep now to stifle the sound. He thought about tasting Liam’s lips, feeling that full bottom lip between his own, rolling it between his teeth and dragging the tips of his fangs along the warm flesh. Harry gripped at the back of his head board causing it to crack. Harry released his grip and took up one of his pillow pressing it over his face as he whimpered into it.

 

Squirming around now, Harry tangled up his bedding completely feeling himself unwind. Running his thumb over the head of his cock every three strokes was making him pant harder and harder; spreading the beads of pre-come all down his length. The thought of sinking his teeth into Liam’s neck and savoring his blood caused a strangled moan to fall from his lips. Harry bit down on the pillow pressed over his face.

 

The image of Liam digging his fingers into Harry’s back as he let Harry fuck him hard, moaning into Harry’s ear, breathing hard and just letting Harry feed off of him at the same time sent Harry over the edge. Harry arched his back, stopping stroking all together as he shot up his abs. Tearing into the pillow with his fangs sending the stuffing all over, Harry growled as the last spurt of cum shot from him. He was amused by how much cum there actually was. He was expecting there to be a fair amount, but not _this_ much.

 

Harry relaxed back completely, waiting for the buzzing in his ears to settle down. Once the stars had faded from his sight, Harry looked down his body at the mess he made. There were scattered feathers from his pillow all around him, his bedding had basically shifted off the bed except for what was under him and tangled around him and there was a pool of cum in the dip of his upper abs, a line up his lower abs and even a stripe on his sheets. Harry dragged his index finger through his mess on his abs, enjoying how it glimmered in the low lighting of his room and felt against his skin as it slowly cooled down.

 

Harry idly thought about what Liam’s cum felt like and tasted like. His cock started to stir at that thought so Harry forced himself to stop playing with his own cum and to think about the mess of feathers and bedding he now had to clean up. Harry sighed and carefully moved to grab the shredded pillow and clean his skin off. He was relieved to realize that he was actually rather calm now and probably exhausted enough to sleep.

 

Except as soon as he was settled back in bed after cleaning up, he found himself thinking about Liam’s cum again. And then the thought of Liam’s lips around his cock ignited his nerves all over again, causing him to paw at himself once more. He was spilling over his hand quicker than he was anticipating, with a strangled moan, starting to feel slightly drained himself. 

 

He was going to have a friction burn in the morning. Just running his fingers up and down along his already hardening cock _again_ Harry almost felt raw and very, very over sensitive. But the almost painful yet pleasurable sensation was appeasing his desire to just fuck until he could not see straight. This was not quite what he wanted, or needed, but it would suffice for now. His abs were shaking and his throat was dry. The orgasm had no build up whatsoever this time. It was rippling through his body and drawing a strangled moan out of him, as one small spurt landed on his lower abs.  

 

Harry was drained in the best possible way at the moment.

 

Although restless, filled with tossing and turning, Harry did manage to sleep.  The next day in class Harry was not sure what to expect but he was anticipating being painfully awkward. He was right, he was awkward. Thankfully though, Harry felt like he had control over himself.  _Somehow._  And on the bright side, his teeth were not itching and he felt comfortable in his skin at the moment. Maybe a little bit hungry, but he could deal with that. It was just a basic hunger that could be satisfied a little later.

 

And the constant semi he was rocking could be dealt with when he had enough time and enough tissues or towels to clean up.

 

Liam slipped into the seat next to Harry with a bright smile which Harry instantly returned. Liam licked his lips getting ready to say something but the professor welcomed the class, stopping Liam’s words instantly. Liam sighed slowly with a soft smile sending Harry’s thoughts right back to the imagery of Liam under him, panting and keening for more.

 

_That’s_  why this is almost unbearable.

 

He literally thought about fucking Liam while sucking at his neck, and now Liam is sitting next to him completely unaware of Harry’s thoughts, with an innocent smile on his face. Which only made Harry want to reach out run his fingertips along Liam’s cheek bone and kiss his jaw line. He just wants Liam so badly and has no choice but to hide it.

 

Harry was fucked.

\--

**Liam**

  
Pretty much all that Liam can think about from that day forward is kissing Harry.

He’s had crushes before but nothing that ever felt like this. And sure, part of the allure probably had to do with the fact that Harry was a vampire but Liam knew that the majority of the attraction he felt towards him just had to do with Harry, the person. He was charming and sweet and intelligent, but then he could also be a total idiot (in the cutest way possible) and dorky and _cheeky_ , it made Liam feel all gooey inside, which was embarrassing and something he never wanted to admit.

It doesn’t help matters that Harry is constantly looking at him. Liam wishes that he could decipher exactly what’s going on in his pretty little head, but it’s absolutely impossible. He wants to believe that Harry feels something for him too, but he just can’t be sure. Maybe Harry is just one of those people that is overly flirtatious and kind to everyone? Maybe he just doesn’t know how to let Liam down easily?

Every time they are around each other there’s this weird energy in the room, this very palpable sexual tension and Liam just hopes that he’s not the only one that feels it.

The problem is that anytime Liam gets even remotely close to admitting how he feels, or attempting to make a move (even by doing something simple like hold Harry’s hand or brush a piece of hair off his face) Harry pulls away. At first Liam thought he was imagining things, but it’s been very obvious since the start that Harry’s a little uncomfortable around him.

He’s a vampire. He’s supposed to have a ton of confidence, Liam is sure that he would if he were in Harry’s shoes, being able to do the things that they can do. But around Liam, Harry is pretty quiet and fidgety and clumsy. Liam partly finds it cute, but it’s the other part that is dying inside with frustration.

It’s extremely confusing to Liam because he just doesn’t know how Harry feels. If he didn’t have any sort of feelings for him then why would he have told Liam that he had a nice face? Why would he have gotten so embarrassed when Louis caught them together? Why would he constantly stare at Liam when he thinks he’s not watching?

On top of wanting to confess to Harry how he feels, he’s also torn with wanting to confess that he knows his secret. After all, maybe that’s what’s causing Harry to pull away? Maybe he’s hesitant to get close to Liam because he feels guilty for hiding the truth about who he is? Maybe he’s unsure of how Liam would react. Maybe he’s just afraid… after all, it’s not in a vampire’s best interest for humans to know the truth about them.

Liam tells himself that he’s giving Harry time, that Harry will tell him when he’s ready, that he doesn’t want to push it. But deep down Liam knows that he’s afraid to have that conversation for entirely different reasons.

Harry would not be very pleased to find out that Liam comes from a hunter family… even if Liam told him the entire story. The truth is that Liam is afraid of what Harry will do if he learned all of the facts. Not that Liam thinks Harry would hurt him, but it’s an extreme possibility that he would never speak to him again and Liam just can’t face that conversation yet. He wants to enjoy just spending time with him a little longer without making everything so complicated. He needs to gain Harry’s trust… show him that he really doesn’t care about what he is and that his secret is safe; needs to realize that Liam could never hurt him.

The longer that Liam is around Harry the harder it gets to keep his hands to himself and after a few more study sessions the sexual tension between them is almost unbearable. Every time he looks at Harry, every time their fingers brush, Liam’s heart feels like it’s going to burst out of his chest, and every time he almost convinces himself to do something about it, Harry is pulling away.

Every single time that he sees Harry it’s difficult for him, but three times in the past week have been particularly grueling.

The first time, they’re studying in the library. They are walking through the rows of books one at a time, hoping to find a few that will help with their presentation. It’d probably be less time consuming and more beneficial to split up, but Harry insists on trailing right behind Liam, and Liam certainly isn’t going to tell him to stop. Every time that Liam stops to check something out Harry is right there behind him, practically leaning over his shoulder and breathing into his hair. Liam doesn’t mind, but he’s making it extremely hard for Liam to concentrate, especially with Harry’s particularly red lips only a foot away from his own.

During their search they make their way to the far back corridor and accidently stumble upon a couple of horny teens in the corner, making out and completely groping one another. Liam and Harry quickly turn back the other way, but it makes things extremely awkward after that. All Liam can think about is he and Harry being there in that spot, doing that exact thing. Harry’s clearly uncomfortable with it too because every time Liam tries to look at him after that Harry won’t even return eye contact. It’s when they get back to the table with their pile of books that Harry finally looks at him. His eyes are huge and extremely dark and Liam wonders to himself if he’s having as difficult a time dealing with this complicated situation as he is.

The second time they are still in the lecture hall, never managing to actually leave the room after the bell rings. There’s definitely a different atmosphere with them today, things are a little lighter and they’re able to laugh and have fun and just talk. Even though their project is practically done Liam doesn’t want to give up spending time with Harry so he sits in his chair and attempts some of his other work as Harry drones on with his usual weird stories. Liam doesn’t even notice it until Harry stops talking completely and Liam looks over at him, can see Harry’s eyes cast downwards at his lips.

“You’re doing it again.” he says quietly and Liam looks down at himself in an instant, realizing that he’s trailing the end of his pencil along his lips like he usually does when he’s in Harry’s presence.

“Sorry,” Liam says sheepishly, pulling the pencil away from his mouth slowly and then playfully flinging it at Harry. He’s not really sure what caused him to do it, it just seemed like a good idea. Harry immediately catches the pencil, which throws even Liam off guard. He expected Harry to have quick reflexes, he just didn’t suspect that Harry would be so obvious about it.  

Liam has a shocked expression his face and Harry looks down at the pencil in his hand, opens his mouth once and then closes it again as if he’s trying to work out what to say. “You could have hurt me with that, you twat!” Harry pretends to be upset but his smile gives him away and he rushes over to Liam, jabbing him in the sides with his fingers.

Liam immediately flinches and the smile on Harry’s face widens. “Oh, ticklish there are we?” He says with a grin and leans in to grab at Liam once again. Liam tries to knock his hand away, and then Harry tries to grab for it but he misses, Liam’s hand actually moving forward and hitting Harry right in the groin.

Harry’s pants are pretty tight today (when are they not?) and Liam can actually feel the _hardness_ through them. It sends such an intense shiver through Liam’s body that he almost forgets to breath, his focus plastered on Harry’s lower region. Harry attempts to sit back down like everything’s normal but they both know that it isn’t. Something feels different in the room now, it’s completely charged and it’s pretty obvious by the way that Harry is avoiding contact with him that he’s embarrassed. Liam would be too, if it had happened to him, but he wants to tell Harry that it’s okay.

In fact, it’s more than okay because it confirms to Liam that Harry actually does feel something for him; that it’s not all one sided.

Harry attempts normal conversation after that and they don’t actually discuss it but shortly after Harry is making up some excuse to leave and Liam just lets him this time without much resistance. He needs time to think.

The truth is that in all of Liam’s time of knowing Harry he’s never really thought about having sex with him. At first he just wanted to get to know him better and then thoughts of kissing him pretty much overtook his entire brain, but feeling Harry’s actual arousal gets all the wheels inside of Liam’s head spinning.

He can’t help himself and he begins thinking about the dirtiest things, like how Harry sounds when he orgasms. What his face looks like in that one moment of pleasure. What he tastes like. He wonders what Harry’s moans sound like and what he looks like naked. What would it feel like having Harry pressing into him? Pressing into Harry?

Liam is not a virgin, not technically, but he’s never exactly had sex with a man so that makes things pretty different. On top of that is the fact that Harry is a fucking vampire, and Liam has no idea what sex with one would possibly be like. Surely it has to be more intense than regular human sex? And certainly, it would be more dangerous.

Liam’s still trying to talk himself into just sucking it up and kissing Harry- how in the world is he supposed to attempt sex with him? And how would Harry feel about it all?

Liam knows he’s probably getting ahead of himself but he can’t help but be curious. And even though thinking about sex with Harry scares him shitless, the thought also excites him. Something about Harry makes him brave; makes him want to be daring and take risks.

But sex is something that Liam will have to worry about later, as for now his only goal is to get Harry’s lips on his. After that he can worry about the rest.

The third time they are together, they’re studying outside because it’s a really nice day out and Liam loves the sun. He wasn’t sure if Harry would be too set on the idea, (considering the whole sun and vampire thing) but obviously it wasn’t a problem for him because he seemed to jump at the idea.

Liam walks them over to this really pretty spot in the park. There’s a fountain close by, and green grass everywhere and the cutest little bench that perfectly fits the two of them on it.

Liam brought them here purposely because it’s really secluded and almost romantic and it would be the perfect place to be alone with Harry.

They still have a few minor things to work on before their presentation the following week and Liam immediately tries to discuss the details so they can get the assignment out of the way and focus on other, more important things. It’s pretty windy outside and as Harry is talking his hair falls into his face and he screams out in frustration.

“Fucking hair!” He yells at it and pushes it to the side. Liam idly thinks about how he’d like to run his own fingers through it. “I hate it.”

“Why? It’s adorable.” Liam says without thinking and Harry’s eyes grow wide at the compliment, the tiniest smile appearing on his face. Liam’s focus immediately shifts to the dimple in Harry’s cheek and again Liam thinks about how he’d really like to lick his tongue over that sometime.

He likes seeing Harry blush so he reaches a hand forward and tugs on one of Harry’s curls, “it’s so soft.” he says, teasing Harry a little bit and grinning at him but then Harry is flinching away from him, trying to act like Liam never said anything at all.

“Why do you always do that?” Liam asks instantly, a little hurt that he keeps getting rejected and Harry just stares at him, opens his mouth once before closing it again.

“What do you mean?” He asks with a completely straight face, trying to pretend that he doesn’t know what Liam is talking about.

“Why do you always pull away from me?”

He barely gives Harry a chance to explain before he continues, “Do I make you feel uncomfortable or something?”

Harry actually looks hurt at Liam’s words and in a second he’s rushing out, “No. It’s not that.”

“Then what is it?” Liam asks quietly, waiting patiently this time for a response. Liam’s come up with a million explanations for himself, but he wants to hear them out of Harry’s own mouth. If he had a clue what was going on in Harry’s head maybe the whole kissing thing would be easier for him to accomplish.

Harry looks actually torn, like he wants to explain himself to Liam but he keeps quiet, just shakes his head softly and looks down.

“I can’t explain it..” he says, and Liam thinks that it’s completely cryptic and vague. He wants to press Harry for more, ask him what he means, but he resists, just sighing deeply to himself.

“Maybe we should just finish the project” Harry says quickly and Liam just nods, tries his hardest not to let all the hurt he’s feeling show.

Liam lets it go but only for now. Someday soon he’s just going to suck it up and kiss him. Not even give him the chance to pull away.

\--

Like most nights they end up studying in Liam’s dorm and for whatever reason Liam is more on edge tonight then he’s ever been before. Tonight is his last “study session” with Harry because their presentation is tomorrow, Liam can’t help but wonder what that’s going to mean for them afterwards. Are they still going to hang out? Up until now they’ve been using the project as an excuse, but what happens when they don’t have that reason anymore?

Liam hopes that Harry will still want to see him. Even if Liam ends up getting totally rejected, he hopes that they can still be friends. He loves spending time with Harry and there’s so much more about him that he wants to learn.

Liam’s currently sitting on his own bed with Harry across from him on Louis’ bed. Liam can’t seem to let go of the fact that Harry has not once sat close to him since _that_ night when he was almost positive that Harry was going to kiss him. He wants to ask why this is, but how do you even ask such a question? Liam wonders if maybe it’s just a coincidence and hopes that Harry isn’t purposely creating distance between them.

Liam is looking over their notes for the project and re-reading the same sentences over and over again because he’s just not able to concentrate. Whenever Harry is in the room it’s like his mind goes blank and he can think of nothing else but him.

“I’m done with this.” Liam says suddenly, throwing the papers down on the bed and looking up at Harry. “I think we’re prepared enough for tomorrow and I’m sick of studying.”  Liam clasps his hands in his lap and waits for Harry to respond.

“Okay…” He replies quietly, shutting the book in his hands and setting it aside gently. He turns back to Liam, “What do you want to do then?”

It’s kind of a loaded question, especially with the way that Harry is just staring at him and Liam wants more than anything to just get up and walk over to him; push him back onto Louis’ bed and press their bodies together, attack Harry’s lips with his mouth and make him whine underneath him.

He just might have done that too… if his phone hadn’t of started ringing, completely interrupting the moment.

Of course it is Louis on the other end, and Liam almost wishes that he hadn’t of picked up at all, but at least Louis has the courteously to call this time before barging in the door.

“Just thought I should give you a bit of warning this time you know? Don’t know what kind of situation I’ll be walking into.” He laughs into the phone and Liam just hangs up. He’s not in the mood for Louis’ sense of humor tonight.

Liam stands up from the bed, suddenly gaining courage and walks over towards Harry who’s looking at him curiously.

“Fuck studying.” He says instantly and Harry’s eyes widen, confusion spreading over his face. They only get bigger when Liam actually reaches out and grabs Harry’s hand, pulling him up from the bed. “Let’s go do something else.”

Harry’s still looking at him funny, then stares down at their hands clasped together as Liam pulls him behind him and out of the room. He’s probably being a little forward but he’s tired of dancing around this. He wants to be alone with Harry, no studying excuses, and he’s going to make it happen. If Harry isn’t going to make any moves then Liam is just going to have to do it.

As they walk outside Liam still hasn’t let go of Harry’s hand and Harry’s silence makes it pretty obvious that he’s nervous. It’s starting to get late and the sun is setting and it’s a little chilly, but Liam doesn’t even think about any of that, just continues to pull Harry with him.

“Where- Where are we going?” Harry finally manages to sputter out and Liam turns around to look at him for a second, tries to catch his breath when he realizes just how sparkling Harry’s eyes are right now.

“You’ll see.” He says cryptically and continues pulling him along, only stopping once they reach the familiar destination.

Liam takes a seat on the bench, finally releasing Harry’s hand and Harry smiles at him weakly, squeezes in next to him, the same exact spot as earlier in the week.

The fountain still runs even this late and other than Liam and Harry’s breathing, it’s the only noise filling the silent park.

It’s probably a little cheesy, them sitting there in the dark with only a few street lights emphasizing their faces; fountain streaming in the distance. But Liam can’t help but feel its romantic… hopes that Harry feels it too.

Even though it’s a comfortable silence between them Liam knows he needs to say something.

“Sorry I dragged you outside, but Louis was gonna be home any minute and there was no use studying anymore…” He glances at Harry, “Couldn’t exactly concentrate anyway.”

He tries to convey so much with his words but Harry only looks away, like he usually does in these situations and Liam wants to calm him, talk about something completely different.

He stares up at the stars, thinks about life and how drastically different his and Harry’s are. That they should be sworn enemies considering Harry’s nature and Liam’s family but it’s not that way. Liam feels something entirely different for him.

They sit in silence and Liam finds himself gazing softly a nearby tree. It’s really wide and tall and Liam has no doubt that it’s super old too. His mind flashes back to something he’d learned a long time ago, about how rings determine its age and it makes him wonder about his future and life in general. It’s fascinating to Liam that something could be so old yet still be so majestic and beautiful, and have so much life left in it still. Even the universe is eons old yet still sparkling and it’s just incredible. Liam briefly thinks that being a vampire is oddly similar.

“Do you ever wonder what life’s gonna be like one hundred years from now?” Liam blurts out randomly. All of his thinking about life has gotten his wheels turning and it’s the first question that pops into his head.

“Sometimes.” Harry says after a pause and Liam immediately regrets asking at all. Of course Harry has thought about it, he’ll most likely be around then.  Why would he ask a vampire such a stupid question?

But it definitely makes Liam wonder.

“Wish I could be around to see it.” He continues, hoping that this conversation doesn’t give too much away about what he knows.

“No you don’t.” Harry says instantly, stern look on his face. “That’s a long time from now.”

Liam can’t help but wonder what Harry means by that. Does he not want to be alive in one hundred years? Is he bitter about being turned? There are so many questions.

Liam wouldn’t hate being a vampire, the blood thing would be disgusting of course, but he definitely wouldn’t mind living forever. Especially if he could look young and beautiful like Harry.

Liam wants to continue the conversation, ask Harry what he means and try to pry more… learn more about him and his life, but he knows that it’s dangerous, knows it’s a conversation that may just have to wait for a different time.

Liam shivers a little, the cold finally reaching his bones and a second later Harry is inching closer to him, stopping only once his shoulder is pressed firmly against Liam’s. _It must be one of his vampire instincts, knowing how I’m feeling_ , Liam thinks to himself and can’t help but smile. Being a vampire definitely had its perks.

“Cold?” Harry asks quietly, face much closer to Liam’s then it was before and Liam nods, “aren’t you?”

Harry shakes his head. “I don’t get cold that easily.”

_Probably another one of his vampire qualities._

“Besides…” Harry continues, eyes flicking quickly to Liam’s lips and then back up, “you’re keeping me warm.”

They’re just gazing at each other then, Harry’s pupils blown wide once again so that Liam can barely see the green any longer, and the tension in the air is so apparent, so strong.

“I really want to kiss you.” Liam rushes out, all breathy and low and he can see when Harry swallows his breath, adam’s apple moving slightly in his throat. But he’s not actually looking away this time and it gives Liam the bravery to finally do something.

He feels his body moving forward slightly, arm resting on the back of the bench behind Harry’s head, and before he can even register what he’s doing, his lips are on Harry’s. It’s just a soft press at first, his bottom lip stuck between Harry’s lips for a few seconds. Then Liam is leaning in further, deepening the kiss. He can feel his own hand shaking with nerves as it rests in his lap and he tries to work out the crazy thoughts that are fluttering through his head. Harry’s mouth is still closed, but he’s actually kissing back a little bit and it urges Liam on. He tries to work his tongue into Harry’s mouth, letting it trail softly against the edge of Harry’s lips. All he can think about is how soft Harry’s lips are, how right it feels to finally be kissing him. He can feel Harry’s lips widen the tiniest bit, but as soon as he thinks he’s making progress Harry is pulling away from him suddenly and standing in the blink of eye.

“What’s wrong?” Liam looks up at him, pleading with his eyes to sit back down but Harry’s got his hands in his hair and he’s running his fingers through his locks frantically, walking slowly backwards away from Liam.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” He whispers, fully turning then, leaving Liam completely alone in the darkness.

“Wait!” Liam calls after him, “what?”

What could he possibly mean by that? Doesn’t he realize that he’s hurting him _now_ by running away?

He gets no response.

\--

**Harry**

Harry pulled away from Liam’s lips, breaking the kiss and standing up suddenly. Liam was still leaning forward slightly, eyes wide with confusion.

 

“What’s wrong?” Liam asked, looking up at Harry with pleading eyes.

 

Harry was not sure what he was going to do next. He was not all that sure what his body was doing at this point. It felt like his nerve endings were on fire in the most amazing way possible. He was worried that his whole body was going to turn inside out. Slipping his fingers into his hair and tugging hard before frantically running them through the messy curls, Harry felt himself backing away. He needed to get away from Liam immediately.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Harry whispered, trying to keep his panic hidden.

 

Harry turned on the spot feeling his throat start to throb as that uncomfortable sensation traveled down his spine making him want to pull it out or lay on the ground like a dog would to scratch its back. It was a ridiculous thought but Harry felt like he was losing it. He knew that it was rude to just leave Liam sitting there in the dark, now with endless questions no doubt, but there was no way he could stay and not keep his hands or fangs to himself.

 

He could hear Liam calling out to him, “Wait! What?” But Harry ignored him and continued down the path. Harry knew that he should have took off running the instant he got away from Liam but the neurons in his brain were misfiring and he was having a hard enough time trying to place one foot in front of the other. Part of his brain was telling him to turn around, go back to Liam and bite him. Draw his precious blood out and let it fill his system, overtake his every thought. Rip his clothes off and take him right there, make him yours. Harry dug his blunt nails into his palms trying to distract his thoughts, but it was useless.

 

This was indeed the whole  _like a cat in heat_ thing.

 

Except it’s not a joke, nor is it that simple.

 

Biology was screaming at him that Liam was his mate, and it was time.

 

He must have slowed down while lost in his thoughts since there were footsteps padding up behind him. Harry turned around slowly; almost afraid of what his expression looked like at the moment. Liam had one hand on his hip as he breathed hard, trying to catch his breath. Harry had this ridiculous thought of pushing Liam over into the grass and actually running away. But the thought of just touching him momentarily, made his legs shake a little bit more. Liam held his hands out in front of him in a  _I come in peace_ kind of way.

 

“I’m so sorry.” Liam said rather breathily, inhaling hard. “I shouldn’t have done that…” Liam said pained.

 

Harry frowned at Liam trying to gather his own thoughts and relax his throat.

 

“I don’t know what I was thinking… I shouldn’t have kissed you. I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.” Liam repeated hysterically.

 

Harry pressed his hand against his forehead hard trying to process what was happening. He didn’t want Liam to be sorry for kissing him. And he really didn’t want Liam thinking that he did something wrong or like he shouldn’t have done it. Liam literally had  _nothing_ to be sorry for. Harry loved every second of the kiss and wanted…  _needed_ more. But there was so much going on that Liam didn’t know and Harry wanted to scream. Liam’s wide, puppy-like eyes were breaking his heart and making his chest ache. He wanted to approach Liam, closing the space between them that was uncomfortably tense, and caress Liam’s cheek to sooth the frown line in his forehead.

 

“I’m  _so_ sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. Oh my God, I’m so sorry I crossed a line and did that. Harry, I’m just so sorry.” Liam pleaded.

 

Harry felt his stomach unclench and twist making him feel like he was going to puke at the look on Liam’s face. It was clear that Liam was so angry with himself.

 

“Please don’t hate me…” Liam said pathetically.

 

Harry couldn’t stand it any longer. Words were never going to be enough to soothe Liam at this point. He was not sure if even speaking up would stop Liam’s words. Harry closed the space between the two of them in a blink of an eye, slipping his hands onto Liam’s neck and crashing his lips against Liam’s, cutting his next string of apologies off. Liam stumbled back slightly, causing Harry to tighten his hands against Liam’s neck and pull him back towards him, pressing their bodies together. 

 

Liam kind of heaved his body against Harry’s, melting into the kiss, allowing Harry’s tongue to slip into his mouth. Liam hummed quietly, his chest vibrating; Harry pressed his thumbs against Liam’s jaw line, running the tip of his tongue along the roof of Liam’s mouth. Liam set his hands on Harry’s hips, digging his fingers into protruding bone just under Harry’s shirt. His hands were cold and sent webs of tingles over Harry’s skin. Liam pulled Harry’s hips forward against his own, ever so slightly grinding against Harry.

 

Harry gasped, sucking Liam’s bottom lip into his mouth and sucking harder than probably pleasurable for Liam, but Liam just continued to breathe hard and press his hips against Harry’s. Harry moaned against Liam’s lips before biting down on the slick flesh between his teeth. Harry felt his fangs ever so lightly prick Liam’s lip, causing Liam to pull away suddenly with a shocked but curious look on his face. Harry stumbled backwards away from Liam feeling that sickening panic feeling bubble up in his chest again.

 

Liam was running his fingers along his bottom lip, his eyes wide with excitement, “You bit me…” Liam commented with a smirk.

 

Harry pressed his hand against his forehead with a completely desperate look on his face. He couldn’t believe that just happened. He just did that.  _Oh my God._ Harry started to back away from Liam trying to find his words.

 

“I’m-that-oh my God.  _Liam,_ I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to…” Harry shook his head hard trying form sentences.

 

Harry kept back away from Liam, everything suddenly coming into his vision; the way each individual leaf rippled in the wind, the sound of the fountain off in the distance still flowing strong, the countless nocturnal creatures that were staring at them through the dark, the way the light bulbs in the lamps were flickering abnormally fast and the way that Liam’s pulse was strong as his lungs pulled the air in and out of chest shallowly. 

 

Harry pressed his lips together, trying to hide his fangs from Liam. The harder he pursed his lips together, the more his fangs dug into his flesh. He hoped he had backed away enough so that Liam could not see his current fang situation. Harry kept turning his head from side to side and looking down in order to use the shadows to his advantage in hiding his mouth. _Go away, go away_ Harry repeated in his head trying to make his fangs recede.

 

Every part of his body was starting to hurt again. That unbearable need to feed, not just on anyone, but Liam, was making his bones ache. Harry needed to look away from Liam, but his eyes were cemented to Liam’s lips; his bottom lip full and still slick from the kiss. A shaky breath escaped Harry.

 

Liam shook his head, “You don’t need to apologize…”

 

Harry was shaking his head again, stumbling over his own feet as he still moved away from Liam, “Yes I do…” Harry whispered.

 

Not giving Liam a chance to say anything more, Harry took off running,  _actually running,_ away from him. He didn’t stop until he was home, where he dropped to his hands and knees in the grass. It was hard to pull air into his lungs at this point. He could still taste Liam on his lips and it was a problem. It was fueling the intense pressure in his lowers and making his head spin. Every single movement sent shivers through his body. He could still feel the faint scruff of Liam’s skin against his own; and the trembling sweetness of Liam’s lips between his. As well as the sensation when his fangs pierced Liam’s succulent flesh.

 

Harry had his jaws clenched shut painfully. He dropped down onto his forearms pressing his face into the grass and half growling and half screaming into the Earth. Pounding his fists against the grass, Harry actually bit into the ground, instantly diminishing the taste of Liam on his lips and replacing it with dirt and grass. _Liam was his mate. That’s what this is right? What else could it be though? He had never ever felt like this before and it was rather terrifying. _

After inhaling some dirt and basically coughing up a lung, Harry rolled over onto his back, staring up at the stars that were staring down at him. The dirt on his face was starting to itch and the taste of grass was making his stomach hurt now. Everything was a mess. Harry dragged himself off his front garden and inside to rinse his mouth out, wash his face off and sucked back one of Niall’s beers (because although alcohol does very little for them, it can take the edge off).

 

At least now he understands why Niall drinks from time to time.

 

Finally feeling relatively calmed down, Harry stripped off his clothes covered in dirt and grass before curling up on the couch in his black briefs. Pulling the fluffy blanket up to his chest ad cuddling it, Harry sighed, sucking the corner of the blanket into his mouth and stated to chew, trying to relieve some of the discomfort in his fangs that refuse to recede. Harry closed his eyes, letting the TV fill his ears and invade his thoughts. He had a real problem. And that problem was Liam. 

 

Harry really wished that Niall or Zayn were home. But of course they were off doing God knows what. He could really use someone to talk to about this. The situation had reached critical levels and Harry felt like he was going to implode. At the very least, Zayn could probably tell him more about this whole mating thing – the basics and what it means exactly. Zayn had been around long enough to know at least that right?

 

Harry tried to think about something… anything other than Liam but it was useless when his mind was locked on him. Harry tried to focus on the TV, but the colors just blurred together and the sound blended together. Harry finally dozed off. Blackness bloomed into a swirl of images; Liam straddling Harry’s lap, grinding down hard and moaning, as Harry teasingly slow, nuzzled into Liam’s neck before biting down into the smooth flesh. Harry rolled them over so that he had Liam on all four. Leaning down, pressing his chest against Liam’s back, Harry bit down onto the back of Liam’s neck, making Liam shutter under him, all while stroking Liam in sync with his thrusts.

 

There was a faint knock on the front door, pulling Harry from his heated dream. He really didn’t want to get up, thinking that maybe Niall forgot his key again, but if that was the case he would have just slipped in through a window or something equally as worrisome to the security of their house. The knocking continued. It must not be Niall then, because by now he would be hollering at Harry to hurry up.

 

Harry groaned sleepily and rolled off the couch, the blanket hanging from his mouth, thankfully shielding the erection that he had, as he crossed the living room to the front door. Pulling the door open with a muffled groan, ready to snap at Niall or Zayn, Harry is gobsmacked when he finds Liam standing there. The fluffy blanket fell from his mouth.

 

“I know what you are.” Liam said clearly, with alert eyes.

 

Harry couldn’t breathe.

 

\--

**Liam**

Liam kissed Harry.

 

Then Harry ran away.

 

Liam should have expected it; after all, Harry had been running away from him for weeks now. Liam had just hoped that kissing Harry would awaken something in him, help him realize how right they were together; make him feel everything that Liam was feeling.

 

Harry had barely kissed back before he was pulling away, telling Liam “I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

Liam still wasn’t sure what he meant by that. Was he saying it because he couldn’t give Liam what he wanted? He couldn’t reciprocate the same feelings? Was that his way of letting Liam down easy?

 

Liam ran after him, apologizing for taking things so far. The last thing he wanted was to push Harry away.

 

But then the strangest thing happened.

 

Harry kissed  _him_.

 

Before Liam even knew what was happening Harry was rushing over, crowding into his space and closing the gap between them. Liam felt Harry’s warm hands on his neck, felt as Harry’s lips collided into his own, completely stopping the apologies that were spilling out of his mouth.

 

Liam can’t help but stumble, clearly caught off guard but before he even has a chance to ask what’s happening, Harry’s pulling him in deeper, pressing their bodies together tightly.

 

Liam uses this opportunity to his advantage, shoving his body against Harry’s instantly, widening his mouth just the slightest bit. He’s pleased to feel Harry’s tongue against his own only seconds later, loves the way it feels as it dips around frantically.

 

Liam groans quietly, he feels like his entire body is on fire. Harry touches his jaw then and it makes Liam’s knees weak. Kissing Harry is so intense, so much better than he ever expected it could be. He’s never ever felt this way around anyone and he’s craving more. He rests his hands on Harry’s hips, feels his fingertips softly digging into the flesh. He feels Harry flinch instantly but it only urges him on, pulling Harry even closer, grinding their hips together gently. He doesn’t want to push too far, but it’s almost like his body is acting on its own, it’s absolutely impossible to control himself around him.

 

Liam gets lost in it for a second, briefly feels his lip being pulled harder into Harry’s mouth, enjoys the way that Harry moans into him.

 

Liam’s pulled back to reality when he feels an intense pressure on his lip, realizes when Harry’s literally pulling away from him that he was actually just bitten.

 

It wasn’t an innocent nibble either, like people sometimes do when they kiss, it was a sharp prick that makes his entire lip sting.

 

“You bit me…” Liam says with a small smile, running his fingers along his lip slowly and glancing back at Harry. He should have expected that to happen, kissing a vampire and all, but he still can’t help but be a little taken back.

 

He’s more amused than hurt, but realizes that it’s a bigger deal than he thought when he sees the complete desperation on Harry’s face. Then he’s apologizing and backing away and covering his mouth. It’s pretty obvious that he’s trying to hide something and Liam can’t help but be curious, wonders if this is some weird vampire reaction. If Harry looks this distraught then it must be bad and Liam blurts out that Harry shouldn’t be sorry, hopes that his words can soothe him, fix this situation.

 

But it doesn’t work and Harry doesn’t give Liam a chance to say anything else before he’s running in the opposite direction. Liam has never seen anyone bolt so quickly.

 

Liam has to catch his breath. He takes a seat on the cold grass and allows himself to just think, decide what he’s going to do next.

 

Harry clearly feels  _something_  for him, it should have been obvious to Liam from the start, but he hadn’t allowed himself to fully believe it until Harry had reciprocated the kiss. There was so much energy between them, so much of  _something_  that Liam just couldn’t put his finger on, and he knew that Harry felt it too.

 

Maybe that’s what caused Harry to lose control; caused him to bite Liam and then freak out. Whatever this thing was between them, Harry couldn’t control it. Liam’s not sure what it all means, but then he thinks back on Harry’s words, ‘I don’t want to hurt you’ and it finally clicks. Clearly being intimate with Liam is difficult for Harry. Liam’s not sure why but whatever the reason Harry thinks it’s dangerous for Liam to be around him. Oddly it makes Liam feel better. It explains why Harry has been so distant, why he was so afraid to touch him.

 

Liam should be more afraid himself, but for some reason he isn’t. Something inside of him is telling him to trust Harry, that despite Harry’s fears, he won’t hurt him. Can’t hurt him. It’s probably foolish thinking but it’s true.

 

Something inside of Liam snaps then and he finds his feet taking him out of the park and in the direction of Harry’s house. He’d followed Harry home once, even though Harry never knew about it. He was curious to see where the boy lived. And now, he desperately racks his brain to remember the path. It wasn’t too far from campus and the walk goes by quickly, Liam reassuring himself the entire way there.

 

He can’t stand the thought of not seeing him, of constantly having Harry pull away from him, or worry about what could happen. Now that he’s kissed Harry he knows more than ever that he’s what he wants. He couldn’t give up now even if he tried.

 

He needs Harry to know exactly how he feels, needs to know that Liam knows his secret. The only way they can ever get past this barrier is if Harry knows the truth. Maybe if Harry knew that Liam had faith in him, that Liam believed with all of being that Harry wouldn’t hurt him, it would make things easier. Maybe they could even work together to figure this whole thing out.

 

But they weren’t going to move past any of this as long as Harry thought Liam was in the dark. And Liam couldn’t risk waiting for Harry to tell him his secret on his own. Nor could he wait that long.  

 

As he stood outside Harry’s door, waiting for an answer, he tells himself that this conversation is necessary. Convinces himself that he isn’t making a huge mistake. A human has to be pretty stupid to let a vampire know that they are aware of more than they need to be but Liam is past the point of caring. Truth be told, he is tired of keeping all of this in. He’s ready for things to finally be out in the open.

 

It feels like ages before he finally hears footsteps heading towards the door. He hopes to God that it’s actually Harry who answers; he’s not quite sure what kind of people, (vampires?) Niall and Zayn would be… if they were anything like Harry or completely the opposite. He doesn’t want to find out.

 

Thankfully it is Harry who opens the door, wearing absolutely nothing but small black boxer briefs and it takes Liam’s breath away. Harry’s body is absolutely perfect, tall and lean and muscles in all the right places. It’s a shame that he’s covering it up slightly with a blanket, one that’s currently wedged in Harry’s mouth. Liam wonders if that’s a weird comfort thing but then it drops to the ground and Liam wills himself to keep his focus forward, on Harry’s eyes. He reminds himself why he’s here.

 

“I know what you are.”

 

He didn’t mean to just blurt it out like that but it was the only way he knew he would get Harry’s attention, and it clearly worked, if the way that Harry is staring at him with wide eyes is anything to go by. They narrow for a second, as if he’s working out what to say next but he must not come up with anything, silence overtaking the room.

 

Harry bends over then, his cute little ass literally RIGHT in front of Liam’s face as he retrieves the blanket from the floor, Liam almost forgets why he’s here. Harry immediately goes to cover himself, and Liam breathes out in disappointment. He quite enjoyed the view.

 

Harry’s walking away from him, doing what he does best, and pretending like he didn’t hear Liam at all.

 

“Did you hear what I said?” Liam repeats, making his way into the room.

 

Harry isn’t yelling at him, or pushing him out the door, so Liam turns around and closes it, waits for a response.

 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Harry says calmly, walking around the room. Liam can tell that he’s nervous.

 

In any other circumstance he would probably laugh. The image of Harry, wrapped in a fucking blanket like a little boy, as he paces around the room anxiously is almost comical… as well as totally fucking adorable.

 

Liam speaks slowly. “I know you’re a vampire, Harry.”

 

He can’t actually believe the words coming out of his mouth, but there is no taking them back now.

 

Harry turns to him then, movement stilling and Liam feels like his chest is going to explode, he can feel his heart beating a mile a minute beneath the surface, but he wills himself to stay put. Harry opens his mouth slightly, as if about to say something, but Liam continues on.

 

“Don’t even try to deny it. The sparkling eyes, the quick reflexes, feeling my heart beat without even touching me, your constantly warm temperature when it’s fucking cold out…” Liam takes a step further, “not wanting to hurt me.”

 

The last reason comes out more like a question, the faintest hint of hesitancy in Liam’s voice.

 

Harry doesn’t respond, doesn’t even try to argue; just stares at Liam with his big green eyes and pursed mouth. He takes a few more breaths and Liam can feel the tension in the air, wonders what is going to happen next. Will Harry get angry? Pretend that Liam is crazy? Compel him to forget?

 

But Harry does none of those things. Which isn’t exactly surprising considering he’s completely unpredictable and Liam can never seem to figure him out.

 

“How long have you known?” 

 

Now Liam is the one who is taken back, because he certainly didn’t expect Harry to react like that, so calmly; not even bothering to deny it.

 

Liam hesitates, unsure of how to answer, but he has to be honest. “Since the first time I saw you… out on the courtyard.”

 

If Harry looked shocked before he looks even more so now, his eyes are blown and his hands are running through his hair like he usually does when he’s feeling stressed. Liam genuinely feels bad for him, has no idea how he’s actually feeling, though Liam hopes relief is mixed in there somewhere too. He should be somewhat happy that he doesn’t have to hide who he is anymore.

 

“But how?” Harry whispers, barely managing to keep the blanket tightly around him. His eyes are searching.

 

Liam had hoped that Harry wouldn’t ask him that question, because he really didn’t want to lie to him. This was his once chance to be completely honest… tell Harry the absolute truth about himself and his family. But… he just couldn’t do it. Not yet.

 

“My parents were just really into the whole vampire lore? I guess you could call them vampire enthusiasts?” Liam cringes at his own lie. But it’s just too soon to tell Harry his life story. Somehow he feels that telling Harry now would be too risky. He will, someday, but he has to gain more of Harry’s trust first. “I didn’t think they were real… but, seeing you… I knew it had to be true.”

 

Harry is also not the first vampire that Liam has ever seen, but that information can come later, it doesn’t make sense to talk about that now.

 

Liam finds himself fidgeting with his hands, his feet are almost instinctively rocking back and forth as he tries to gauge Harry’s reactions but it’s absolutely impossible. He’s just standing there, impossibly still, staring at Liam. It’s incredibly awkward in the house and Liam has no idea what he should be doing right now. Should he leave? Should he wait for Harry to respond? In the end he decides on neither of those options.

 

“Say something Harry.” Liam pleads. He needs him to fill the silence.

 

Then there’s a sudden change, Harry’s actually tossing the blanket on the couch roughly and crossing his arms. Liam’s too distracted by the anger seething out his eyes to really focus on anything else, even though he really, really, wants to.

 

“Are you stupid?” Harry fumes and Liam’s completely caught off guard, can only stare at Harry with hurt eyes. “If you knew what I was then why the fuck did you ever get involved? If your parents know so much about my kind then you know we’re dangerous!”

 

He storms up to Liam then, getting right into his face, “I could have killed you!”

 

Harry’s face is only inches away but Liam refuses to back down. He knows Harry is right; knows that he should be scared. But he’s not.

 

“Is that why you don’t want me? You’re afraid you will hurt me?” He can see Harry’s eyes shift, focus cast downwards at Liam’s lips. He looks distraught.

 

He shakes his head slightly, “I do want you…” He says it so softly and Liam just wants to reach out and hold him.

 

“That’s the problem.” Harry turns away from Liam again, refuses to look at him directly.

 

“You not gonna hurt me.” Liam cries.

 

“I almost did today!” Harry yells, turning back to look at him. “I bit you!”

 

Liam shakes his head, chuckling the tiniest bit. “That was barely anything. You didn’t even draw blood!”

 

“And thank God I didn’t, because had I gotten just the tiniest little taste… who knows what would have happened next.”

 

“I don’t believe that.” Liam says, attempting to move closer. “I can’t explain it Harry, but from the first day I saw you, I knew that you were one of the good ones. Knew that you didn’t kill people. That’s true, isn’t it?” He doesn’t even need to ask but he wants to hear Harry confirm it.

 

“Yes.” Harry says, stress clearly still lacing his voice. “But around you it’s completely different. I don’t know why but when I’m with you, I feel… out of control. Like I can’t think. Things are constantly fuzzy and my head is  _always_ pounding. My mind acts on its own and that’s a problem.”

 

“If it was a problem you would have hurt me a long time ago. Probably even that first night on the courtyard! And you didn’t even know me then.” Liam takes another breath, finally walks all the way up to Harry. He reaches out and grabs Harry’s wrist gently, holds it in his hand and tries to comfort him. “But you didn’t hurt me. And I know that you won’t.”

 

“How?” Harry pleads, pain laced in his voice. “How do you know that?

 

“I can just feel it.” Liam replies firmly.

 

He knows that it’s not a very good explanation but it’s all that he has.

 

“Stop fighting this.” Liam begs, focus right on Harry, staring into him and not even daring to blink.

 

Something in the air shifts again and Harry isn’t pulling away anymore. He looks down at where Liam’s hand is clasped around his wrist tightly, turns his palm up and pulls it back the slightest bit, fingers brushing against Liam’s palm intimately.

 

Liam stares as Harry’s fingers intertwine with his own and he can finally sigh out in relief. He’s so relieve and happy that he finally got Harry to give in.

 

Liam’s eyes find Harry’s yet again and even though he’s gotten Harry to listen, somehow persuaded him give this a chance, he can still see the worry behind his eyes.

 

“Let me see them.” Liam whispers and confusion spreads over Harry’s face in an instant.

 

“The fangs, I want to see…”

 

Liam knows that they are there, all vampires have them and it was pretty obvious what Harry had been trying to hide earlier in the night.

 

“No way…” Harry begins, attempting to pull away yet again but Liam doesn’t let him get very far, places his hands onto Harry’s shoulders and pushes him back roughly until his back is against the door.

 

“Please, Harry, let me see them…” Liam swipes a hand through Harry’s hair, pushing some of the curls back off his forehead and Harry closes his eyes at the touch, breathes into Liam’s space. Liam leans in to kiss him again, just barely presses his lips against Harry’s mouth to ease the tension. He tries not to think about Harry’s very obvious erection pressing into his thigh. Later, when he’s alone, it’ll probably be the  _only_  thing he thinks about, for now he doesn’t want to complicate things further.

 

He’s still kissing Harry gently when he can hear it, the slick sound of bone tearing through flesh and he immediately realizes what’s happening. He pulls back the slightest bit, stares into Harry’s mouth and he can actually see the white fangs protruding out from Harry’s gums. He’s completely fascinated. He’s dying to know so much more, wants to ask Harry so many things, but for now he keeps quiet, not wanting to spoil this.

 

“Beautiful” Liam whimpers, not even sure himself if he’s referring to Harry’s fangs or Harry himself, but it doesn’t matter. He’s gotten Harry to trust him and it’s the best feeling in the world.

 

He’s not sure where this is going to go from here, or what exactly this means for them, but somehow he feels like it’s all going to be okay.

 

He leans in harder this time, opens his mouth wider and forces his tongue into Harry’s mouth, can feel Harry’s tongue sliding against his own.

 

He tilts his head the slightest bit, changing the angle just enough. His tongue extends upwards, to the roof of Harry’s mouth and he’s able to trail his tongue right over one of the fangs, probing lightly. He can feel Harry’s body instantly tighten beneath him.

 

Harry actually moans then, and it’s the best thing Liam’s ever heard.

 


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GothicBarbie wrote Liam
> 
> and Hazzalovescats wrote Harry

**Harry**

****

Harry really wasn’t expecting to see Liam again after he blatantly ran away from him in the park. But here Liam stood, at his front door, saying the words that made Harry want to burst into flames and cease to exist.

****

I know what you are.

****

For the first time in weeks, Harry’s mind went numbingly blank. It was like when your cable cuts out and all you can hear is that faint fuzzy echo while you wait for the program to pop back on.

The first thought that drifted into his mind was about his favorite blanket now lying on the ground. He’s not sure why he is worrying about his blanket when the man who has invaded his every conscious and unconscious thought for months has just admitted to knowing what he is.

But his blanket was on the ground and that was a problem. As Harry stumbled backwards to bend over and pick up it up it hits him. Liam knows what he is. Harry avoided making eye contact with Liam, shuffling away from him back into the living room.

****

“Did you hear what I said?” Liam said from the entry way.

****

Harry wrapped the blanket around his shoulders, pulling it tight trying to comfort himself.

****

Everything dissolved into a blur as soon as Liam followed him into the living room. He knew that it was pointless to deny it at this point, so he didn’t. It surprised Harry how calm Liam was about knowing what he was and continuing to be around him. He even kissed Harry while fully aware of what he was. Harry was having a hard time understanding how this was possible.

If Liam was so familiar with vampire lore, then he has to know the danger he has put himself in. Harry wanted to slap Liam, knock some sense into him, force him to see that what he is doing is not safe. Harry slipped the blanket from around his shoulders and tossed it onto the couch.

****

“Are you stupid?” Harry fumed. “If you knew what I was then why the fuck did you ever get involved? If your parents know so much about my kind then you know we’re dangerous!” Harry crossed the living room in a few strides, invading Liam’s space, “I could have killed you!”

****

Harry wanted… needed Liam to back down. Turn around and leave his house. But he didn’t. He held his ground, looking right back into Harry’s eyes.

****

“Is that why you don’t want me? You’re afraid you will hurt me?” Liam asked sadly.

****

It felt like Harry’s eyes were going to roll out of his head from the way they were flicking between Liam’s eyes and lips. He was worried that his chest might collapse from the sad look on Liam’s face.

****

“I do want you…” Harry whispered, trying not to sob.

****

Harry wanted Liam so badly it made the marrow in his bones simmer, the atoms in his body buzz and skin hot. Harry didn’t want to argue with Liam about this. It was a fact that Harry could have very easily hurt Liam, or worse, killed him. And then a thought hit Harry that made him question what was happening to him even more.

****

Liam is so adamant about just knowing that Harry wouldn’t ever hurt him because he can feel it. What if Harry is not the only one being affected by this unseen force? What if Liam was having regular melt downs over what he was feeling? What if. Harry knew that there was so much more to his way of life than he already knew, it was just a matter of time before he started to experience these things first hand. This must be one of those things. Liam was always a part of this, and it never would have mattered how hard Harry resisted, they always would have ended up here.

****

One way or another.

****

Harry was pretty sure he could see the thin, spider webs of purple and blue electricity strike through the air the second the atmosphere in the room changed. Liam’s fingers were wrapped around his wrist tightly, preventing Harry from running away like he so often does. Before Harry realized what he was doing, he was brushing his fingers against the palm of Liam’s hand, giving into what he has wanted so badly.

****

“Let me see them.” Liam whispered.

****

Harry blinked slowly, confused about what Liam was referring to.

****

“The fangs, I want to see…” Liam clarified nervously.

****

Instinctively, Harry pursed his lips together, trying to hide his fangs that were so badly aching to make an appearance. Harry shook his head, refusing to show Liam. But Liam was asking again while running his hand through his hair, coaxing him, luring him into showing him. How ironic Harry thought, the human is the one controlling this situation. Without even a chance for Harry to protest again, Liam was pressing his lips against Harry’s.

****

Harry was hyper aware of the way his erection was pressing against Liam’s upper thigh at the moment. The roughness of Liam’s jeans rubbing against his thin boxer briefs was only fueling him to press against Liam more. Harry felt the sudden pressure in his gums, warning him what was to come. Usually it was just a dull thought in the back of his mind, but the fact that his fangs were the focus of their attention at the moment, Harry was incredibly aware of the sensation.

It was pleasurable; the feeling of his fangs extending down, emerging from his soft gums and settling against the inside of his lower lip. Liam pulled away from Harry, scanning his mouth.

****

“Beautiful.” Liam whispered.

****

Harry felt this wonderful warm trickling feeling move down his back at Liam’s word. If there had ever been a way for Liam to unequivocally show his acceptance of what Harry was, this was it. Harry had never felt more accepted or wanted in his life; mortal or immortal.

****

Harry was not expecting Liam to lean back in so soon and resuming kissing him. But he was and it was insistent. Liam’s tongue was in his mouth, sliding against his own tongue. It was almost impossible to stop himself from grinding against Liam’s thigh now. The way Liam was working his tongue was sending mini shock waves through Harry’s body.

****

When Liam ran his tongue over one of Harry’s fangs and then prodded at it lightly, Harry was concerned that his spine was going to break in half from how tense he became in that second.

But a split second later the overwhelming pleasure coursing through his body from the way Liam’s tongue was still playing with his fangs caused him to moan wildly. Harry had never felt anything like this, ever.

****

And he knew that he was never going to let Liam go.

****

\---

****

A few weeks had passed since Liam confronted Harry, calling him out for what he really was. That day happened to feel like the first day of Harry’s immortal life. The day that Harry started to see the world completely different, with actual meaning and purpose; when he allowed himself to finally feel the emotions that had been lurking just under the surface, filling his veins.

They spent nearly all of their conscious time together; and for Harry, even his unconscious time. Dreaming about Liam in the simplest, happiest ways to the most erotic and intense ways possible. When they were together, it was an actual challenge for the two of them to keep their hands and lips to themselves. Harry was fully aware that Liam had found a trigger for him. And Harry didn’t mind at all. In fact, he couldn’t wait for Liam to pull it.

****

In the middle of making out, Liam would run his fingers through Harry’s hair, tightening his fingers in his curls, he would press his cheek against Harry’s and ask him to show his fangs, his voice low and husky. It made Harry’s skin dance and insides squirm. He would lean back slowly, letting a coy smile pull across his face as his fangs slid out. It was fascinating the way Liam’s pupils would blow wide at the sight and how he would squirm ever so slightly in his seat.

Then, Liam would catch Harry’s lips in his own and quickly start licking into Harry’s mouth; running his tongue along the back of Harry’s fangs and occasionally pressing his tongue against the sharp points. The complete enjoyment and pleasure Liam expressed during was incredibly hot. Seeing and sometimes feeling the bulge in Liam’s jeans as he moaned into Harry’s mouth damn near brought Harry to the edge, every single time.

****

One night, when they both had their fill of studying, Liam had pulled Harry onto his lap and started kissing him and as Harry settled, straddling Liam’s hips, Liam started to suck on his lips coaxing Harry’s fangs out. Harry even found a little courage and dragged his fangs along Liam’s lower lip, tugging at it slightly. It should be wrong how hot it was. Harry laced his fingers into Liam’s and pressed them down into the couch, licking along the roof of Liam’s mouth before pulling back just enough to nuzzle against Liam’s cheek. Harry could hear Liam exhale slowly which caused Harry to lean back, looking Liam in the eye.

****

“So… are we dating now?” Liam asked hesitantly.

****

Harry wiggled his fingers against the back of Liam’s hand, thinking about the question. He had never actually thought about it. The whole concept of dating seemed almost comical to him considering the intensity of his feelings for Liam. What they had completely surpassed mere dating. But Liam did have a point, they (well, more so just Harry) were trying to live in human societies so it was not a bad idea to try and define what they were in an understandable way.

****

“I think so, yeah.” Harry nodded.

****

“Good.” Liam breathed with a soft smile.

****

Harry loved every second he got to spend with Liam. The freedom to curl against Liam’s side and taste his lips whenever he pleased was wonderful. He could never get tired of it, he just worried that Liam might get a little bored of the same thing every night. Harry really wanted to do something or surprise Liam with something nice and exciting. Maybe just break up their routine a little bit. After kissing Liam goodnight in the dark while his roommate Louis slept, the idea started to form. It was not until Harry was curled up in his own bed did the idea become clear.

****

He was going to ask Liam out on a date.

****

He knew it was probably a little silly since they basically skipped that whole stage and went right for sharing dark secrets and kissing. But nothing about their relationship was probably normal, considering the way Liam got off on licking Harry’s fangs and Harry was a bloody vampire. So a date was more than fitting at this point.

****

It was no secret to Niall and Zayn as of late what Harry has been up to and the turn of events regarding Liam. They both seemed relieved that things worked out without Harry draining the poor boy of his life. So, naturally Niall and Zayn were already sick of hearing Harry whine about actually asking Liam out on a date. He’s quite confused as to why this is so hard for him. Niall was kind enough to point out that if Liam didn’t run for the high mountain tops upon learning that Harry was a vampire, being asked out on a little date was nothing.

****

Harry has not had much experience with courting someone exactly. It was usually very straight forward, wham-bam-thank you-m’am. So it’s not his fault that he is kind of like a lost kitten over this. Niall and Zayn just needed to back off and let him work through it.

****

Niall had shuffled into the living room holding two cups of tea, one for himself and one for Harry, setting them down on the coffee table before sitting down on top of Harry who was stretched out on the couch, face down. Harry groaned as Niall’s weight pressed him into the couch cushions.

****

“A lot of blood, sweat, tears and even a bit ‘o love went into this cuppa, so you better stop moping about after you drink it.” Niall warned.

****

Harry huffed, shifting under Niall and turning over, leaving Niall sitting on his thighs now. Niall glanced at Harry, “I thought things were going alright between you two?”

****

“Oh they are. Just want to ask him out on a date…” Harry shared.

****

“You’re still hung up on that?” Niall groaned.

****

Harry frowned up at a Niall.

****

“I thought you already asked him and have already gone on said date…” Niall said flatly.

****

“You would’ve heard about it if I did…” Harry pointed out.

****

“That’s true.” Niall smiled fondly at Harry.

****

Harry sighed dramatically, slinging his arm over his eyes. Niall wiggled around on Harry drawing Harry’s attention back to him. “Just ask him. He’s not going t’say no t’you…”

****

“Have you ever asked Zayn out on a date?” Harry asked curiously.

****

Niall’s cheeks tinted pink, “A couple of times…”

****

“And did he accept?” Harry probed.

****

Niall’s smile could probably have lit up the whole city, “Every time.”

****

Harry sighed again, “Alright.”

****

Niall smiled brightly as he picked up his tea and started to nurse it. Harry watched Niall press the tea cup to his lips and eyes go out of focus as he got lost in whatever TV program was on. The thing about getting advice from Niall, is that you have to take it with caution since the odds are Zayn didn’t even realize that they were dates. Niall glanced away from the TV to look at Harry.

****

“It’s cute how you’re all worried about this. Being a gentleman and all…” Niall teased.

****

“I hope you spill your hot tea all over your lap.” Harry said with no conviction.

****

Niall screwed up his face and wiggled on Harry.

****

“Not really…” Harry retracted his last words quietly.

****

Niall shook his head, looking fondly at Harry again. Harry could not help but smile up at Niall, equally as fond.

****

\---

****

Harry really did try to ask Liam out on the date a couple of times. But every single time he started, his words came out meshed together and Liam’s confused look stopped Harry all together; leaving him smiling stupidly at Liam and babbling on about something completely random, like aliens, candle making or Himalayan throat singing. Bless Liam for humoring him while he tried to keep the blush at bay by talking though.

****

Finally, Harry managed to build up enough courage to ask Liam. It was after their final class for the day and they were at the Student Center so Liam could pick up a companion book for the text one of his professors assigned. Harry was wandering around, looking at all the art that was hung up on the wall when Liam settled by his side, snacking on a bag of crisps. Harry just flat out turned and looked at Liam and asked like he had not been fretting about it for the last two weeks.

****

“Would you like to go on a date with me?” He asked surprisingly calm.

****

Liam stopped digging around in the red crisp bag to look at Harry with wide eyes. Harry suddenly felt the nervousness flood over him and he felt that rude urge to flee. But he didn’t. He just stood there starring at Liam, waiting for him to respond.

****

“I’d love too!” Liam said breathily, eyes excited.

****

Harry can’t stop himself from beaming at Liam. With no hesitation, Harry pulled Liam into a tight hug nuzzling into Liam’s neck without even realizing what he was doing. It was not until he pulled back to see Liam’s surveying expression did it dawn on Harry that he basically had his lips right on Liam’s neck and did not have a complete melt down. Liam didn’t say anything; he just kept smiling at Harry and led them out of the Student Center and back towards his dorm.

****

\---

****

Later that night, after Harry had returned home and spent about two hours on his laptop researching nice restaurants he could take Liam too and something they could do after dinner,

Harry was buzzing over what he had planned. He scooped up his phone from the end of his bed and tapped out a text message.

****

Harry: You’re not busy tomorrow night right?

****

Liam was quick to respond thankfully.

****

Liam: i dunnnno wat r we doing 2morow?

****

Harry couldn’t help but smile at that because they were no longer Harry and Liam but harryandliam.

****

Harry: I’m taking you out on a date :)

****

Liam: im soooo exxcited!

****

Harry: Be ready at half five tomorrow night

****

Liam: cant wait! xx

****

It was a lot of work to get ready for a date. Harry told himself that he was not going to change his clothes more than once, but he did. After three changes, he settled on a dark blue long sleeve Henley and a pair of black skinny jeans and his favorite brown suede shoes. He liked the way the shirt exposed his chest tattoos the tiniest bit when he unbuttoned all three buttons. Harry was pretty sure he lost his breath when Liam pulled open the door to the dorm to greet Harry. Liam looked effortlessly stunning.

****

His dark jeans fit perfectly and were snug just enough around his bum. The black zip up sitting nicely under the jean jacket, really accented his shoulders while the white tee-shirt was cut perfectly so that it showed his collar bones off. Harry really just wanted to lick over the delicate ridges that were peeking out of that white tee-shirt. He was truly wondering how he was going to get through this date without pawing that shirt right off of Liam.

****

Liam seemed surprised to learn that Harry actually owned a Ranger Rover, which he drove them to the quaint little Italian Restaurant he had picked out. Despite Harry’s diet consisting of blood, blood and more blood, he was actually looking forward trying a plate of human food. It had been such a long time since he had that he was curious if his palette had matured at all. Niall enjoyed human food because the textures were exciting and he found it fun to pick out the individual ingredients used in it.

****

Harry just never cared to indulge until now. Liam had ordered chicken Fettuccini Alfredo while Harry went with a classic plate of Spaghetti. Liam leaned forward against the table, running his fingertips against his water glass while smiling softly at Harry. Harry could tell that the wheels in

****

Liam’s head were turning and there was something he wanted to say but just wasn’t. Harry leaned forward eyeing Liam.

****

“What’re you thinking?” Harry asked slowly.

****

Liam’s cheeks tinted pink a little bit, shaking his head jerkily. Harry tilted his head, frowning softly, “C’mon, what is it?” Harry said softly.

****

Liam poked at the ice in his cup, “I don’t want to pry but I just have some questions…”

****

Harry knew that this was coming. He would have been stupid to think Liam didn’t have questions about everything. “Okay.” Harry smiled reassuringly.

****

“Okay.” Liam nodded. “What year were you born?”

****

Harry smiled slightly, “1953.”

****

Liam nodded, “What year were you turned?”

****

“1972.” Harry answered.

****

Liam screwed up his face, “So you’re nineteen? Er… well… look nineteen I mean…” Liam cleared up.

****

“Yes.” Harry nodded before taking a sip of his water.

****

“Were you a hippie? Wearing flower crowns and dancing naked under the moon and stuff?” Liam teased.

****

Harry burst out laughing because he was not expecting that. “Not often.” Harry said cheekily.

****

Liam’s eye brows shot up his forehead. Harry really liked catching Liam off guard with his words. Liam shook his head, “Where were you born?”

****

“Evesham, Worcestershire.” Harry replied quickly.

****

“Really?!” Liam asked excitedly.

****

Harry tilted his head, “Really… why?”

****

“I’m from Wolverhampton!” Liam said louder than he probably needed too.

****

“Well look at that…” Harry smiled. “I grew up in Cheshire though…” Harry added.

****

Liam nodded, “So how’d you end up in London?”

****

“I was visiting a friend, Ed, who was performing a bigger gig and was pretty excited about it, so I wanted to come and support him. A day or so after the gig I decided to go for a run and then I was turned. Traveled around with Zayn and Niall a bit before we ended up back here in London recently…” Harry said slowly.

****

Harry knew that he provided way more information than he actually needed to for Liam’s question but might as well get it all out there, right?

****

Hesitation was written all over Liam’s face, “H-how were you turned?”

****

He asked exactly what Harry was expecting him too. So Harry shared his story about how he was turned and when Niall found him as well as how Zayn and Niall took care of him. Liam was enthralled with Harry’s story, nodding with wide eyes and frowning at the appropriate times.

****

“And Zayn and Niall are they vampires too?” Liam asked cautiously.

****

Harry nodded, “Yeah, they are.”

****

Liam nodded once, poking at his food idly. “So what is it about me… why me?” Liam asked quietly.

****

Harry wanted to jump onto the table and scream because I love you for lack of a better word! But he knew that would make quite a scene so.

****

“As cliché as this is going to sound… there is just some…” Harry shook his head trying to find the words to explain what Liam does to him and how Liam makes him feel. “Some force I don’t understand fueling me. Some invisible cords linking me to you… pulsing with sparks and raw emotions.” Harry hoped that made sense.

****

Liam nodded slowly, “Yeah…”

****

Before Liam could ask anything else, the waitress arrived with their food, setting the plates in front of them and inviting them to enjoy. Harry couldn’t wait to dig in, but the way Liam was twirling the thick noodles around his fork was adorable and he just couldn’t look away just yet. Eventually, Liam looked up with a crinkly eyed smile at Harry.

****

“How does the whole eating human food thing work?” Liam pointed his fork at Harry’s plate.

****

Harry started to twirl his fork in the noodles, “It won’t hurt us at all, so we can eat it. It just won’t provide any nutrients. So I guess it’s just a filler?”

****

“Do you get anything out of it then?” Liam asked.

****

Harry slurped one single noodle into his mouth, “Yeah. Since all of our senses are heightened – our sense of taste is as well so… I could identify every single ingredient and seasoning used in this recipe.”

****

“That’s kind of cool… so at least it tastes good?” Liam asked.

****

“Well, because of the heightened senses, it can be really overwhelming and impossible to taste the food as a whole instead of a bunch of little flavors crammed together…” Harry clarified.

****

“So what’s all in your spaghetti?” Liam asked eagerly.

****

Harry took a big bite of spaghetti and chewed slowly, savoring the flavors exploding in his mouth. After swallowing, Harry rattled off a list of everything he detected in the bite. Liam was entertained and amused.

****

“Try mine!” Liam said enthusiastically as he reached his hand across the table offering a bite of his food off his fork.

****

Harry smiled at Liam, eyes flicking between the fork and Liam’s eyes. He had never been fed while on a date. He always associated the whole feeding one another off your own plate a thing that those sickly-cute couples did. Maybe they were one of those couples now?Harry accepted the bite, pulling his lips back off Liam’s fork slowly. Harry didn’t miss the way Liam’s pupils expanded.

****

Liam was just as amused the second time around when Harry listed off what was in his food. Once they finished their meal, Liam was already starting to say how wonderful the date was which made Harry smile eagerly.

****

“The dates not over just yet.” Harry prompted.

****

Liam stared at Harry, waiting for more information. But Harry just shook his head, pursing his lips, not wanting to ruin the surprise. Harry pulled into the Aquarium parking lot with a bright smile on his face. Liam was very confused.

****

“The Aquarium?” Liam questioned.

****

“The Aquarium.” Harry said happily.

****

“I don’t get it?” Liam frowned slightly. “It’s closed by now…”

****

Harry shook his head, “Once a month the Aquarium stays open late… and when it gets dark out they turn on these special lights that make the tanks and sea creatures glow. It supposed to be really beautiful.”

****

“It sounds amazing!” Liam said.

****

Amazing and beautiful it was. They walked side by side, hands brushing against each other’s as they moved. Harry is pretty sure his heart was going to explode from how adorable Liam was being; so enthusiastic and giddy about the exotic fish and sea anemone. Liam had lead them over to the jellyfish tank, that was actually like a giant vertical doughnut that allowed you to stand in the center of it and watch the jellyfish glide all around you.

****

Liam was standing in the center of it, leaning up against the tank observing the jellyfish as they changed color under the slowly rotating lights in the tank. Harry was frozen where he was standing as he watched Liam. The way the lights sat in the room caused Liam’s jaw line to stand out. Harry loved the way the bridge of Liam’s nose swooped down and how Liam’s lower lip puffed out just a little bit. Liam was absolutely gorgeous.

****

Liam turned his attention to Harry, beckoning him over. Harry stumbled forward, letting Liam slip his arm around his waist as they both watched the jellyfish gracefully dance in the water. It was hypnotizing the way they moved in the light; so much so Harry’s eyes unfocused. He’s not

sure how long he was watching the jellyfish, but Harry was acutely aware of Liam’s eyes on him.

****

Turning slowly and smiling at him, Harry slipped his fingers between Liam’s, lacing them together. The tank lights faded into a deep, royal purple. Liam exhaled slowly, almost on the verge of a faint gasp, his eyes pouring into Harry’s now.

****

“What?” Harry whispered.

****

“Your eyes… they are unbelievably mesmerizing…” Liam said as if in a daze.

****

Harry had a vague idea what Liam was seeing at the moment. These kinds of lights make his eyes even more luminescent than they already were. Harry blinked slowly at Liam, instantly feeling warm and fuzzy from the expression of awe on Liam’s face. Harry squeezed his fingers against Liam’s before leading him to the next part of the Aquarium.

****

It was like a giant under water orb you could sit in, watching all the sea creatures swim. Kind of like you were under water with them. Liam exhaled slowly, leaning against Harry’s side heavily. They were the only ones in this part of the Aquarium right now. They ventured into the center of the orb, looking around at the beautifully illuminated fish. As if on cue, they both looked at one another, so close together Harry could feel Liam’s breath on his lips. Harry closed the miniscule space between them, pressing his lips against Liam’s gently.

****

Liam returned the kiss just as gentle. There was a silent reverence about the kiss. It was not rushed or forced. Nor was it feverish or heated. It was the perfect balance of sweet and deliberate.

****

On the drive back to his house, the only thing Harry could think about was the warmth of Liam’s hand in his. Harry was also incredibly proud of himself for making this date happen. They were just going to cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie but who were they kidding? Of course they would end on their backs, making out. When Liam had tugged Harry’s shirt upwards, Harry let him pull it all the way off. What could it hurt?

****

He loved the way Liam’s strong hands were trailing over every dip and curve of his torso. Harry had pulled Liam’s shirt up and off before even thinking about it. Liam was all toned muscles, lean lines and the had the most alluring trail of hair that disappeared into his jeans that Harry had ever seen. Harry couldn’t stop himself from rolling his hips downward against Liam’s hips now. Liam was grinding right back up against Harry, whimpering into Harry’s mouth. Liam hardly had to ask anymore to see his fangs; Harry just let them come out when they wanted while making out now. Sometimes it was fun to surprise Liam with them, pressing the tips into his lip teasingly. It sent Liam into a frenzy, pawing at Harry’s bare back and hair. Liam pulled away from Harry’s mouth suddenly.

****

“Harry…” Liam breathed.

****

Harry leaned back to look at Liam, discovering a complete look of lust on his face.

****

“I want you.” Liam said slowly, his voice low and husky.

****

The erection in Harry’s jeans throbbed at Liam’s words because holy fuck I want you too Harry thought. But despite every signal his brain was firing to rip Liam’s pants off, swallow his cock down while slipping his fingers into Liam’s core until he was keening and then pressing his aching cock deep into Liam, Harry leaned back off of Liam exhaling hard.

****

“N-no…” Harry choked out.

****

Liam pressed his head back against the pillow his head was resting on the couch while reaching down and squeezing himself through his jeans with a whine, “Harry…” Liam pleaded.

****

Harry felt like his dick was going to explode in the worst way possible by refusing Liam right now, “No. It’s too dangerous.” Harry said darkly.

****

Liam stopped squirming around; he nodded slowly, the disappointed look overtaking his expression now. Harry wanted to throw himself off of Liam onto the floor and slam his head into the floor over and over again. He never wanted to be the reason for that look on Liam’s face. But that look was better than Liam being dead because they couldn’t keep it in their pants. Harry shifted backwards so he was laying back against the other side of the couch now.

****

Liam sat up, pulling his shirt back on and tossing Harry’s across the way. Harry pulled his shirt on hastily. He was relieved that Liam had backed down and let it go because he was not sure how much self-control he would have had if Liam was begging or touching him even more heatedly.

****

They end up doing what the initially set out to do, cuddling up while watching a movie. Probably for the best since Niall and Zayn waltzed through the front door, talking loudly and plowing right into the living room but stopping when they saw Harry lying down on the couch with his head in

****

Liam’s lap, as Liam combed his fingers through Harry’s hair. Harry sat up smiling bashfully at Niall and Zayn.

****

“Uh… Hi.” Niall said awkwardly.

****

“Hey…” Harry greeted weakly.

****

Zayn nodded his head, looking between Harry and Liam.

****

Harry cleared his throat, “Liam, these are my roommates… Niall and Zayn.”

****

Liam stood up and extended his hand out to Zayn first, who took his hand and shook briefly.

****

Niall did the same. “Nice to meet you.” Liam said unsure.

****

“You too, mate!” Niall chirped.

****

“Same to you.” Zayn hummed.

****

Liam backed up and practically sat down right on Harry’s lap but slid to the side. Harry didn’t like how Niall and Zayn were looking at Liam like he was some mythical creature.

****

“How was the date?” Niall asked brightly.

****

“Good.” Harry answered automatically.

****

“It was wonderful.” Liam added dreamily.

****

Harry couldn’t help but beam at Liam’s tone while Niall and Zayn smirked at one another.

****

“Where did you two go?” Zayn questioned.

****

“Harry took me to that little Italian place near the water front and then to the Aquarium to see the Late Night Lights feature!” Liam said happily.

****

Zayn grinned, “How chaste of Harry.

”

Harry blushed, dropping his eyes down to his lap. Liam took Harry’s hand tightly causing Harry to glance at him; Liam smiled at him, making Harry’s inside wiggle around. All while Niall and Zayn smiled fondly at Liam and Harry.

****

\---

****

It had been a couple days since the date and neither of them had brought up what had happened (or what could’ve happened). Harry knew that it was going to come up again because it was a natural progression in a relationship and all, he was just not sure when.

Except, the when happened to be tonight. Just two days later.

****

They both had been working on their papers for class when Liam shut his book quietly and studied Harry’s face. Harry could feel Liam’s eyes on the side of his face.

****

“Calling it a night?” Harry asked without looking up from his laptop where he was typing.

****

“Do you know what it’s like to be bit for pleasure?” Liam out right asked with no hesitation.

Harry’s fingers skipped over the keys on his laptop, “What?! Why?!” Harry exclaimed.

****

Liam shrugged, “Just curious is all…”

****

Harry searched Liam’s face, he seemed sincere so, “No…”

****

“What about just in general… to be fed off of?” Liam pressed on.

****

Harry shook his head, “I’ve only been bit once… when I was turned…”

****

Liam nodded his head, processing Harry’s answers. “Have you ever thought about biting during sex?” Liam probed.

****

Harry’s heart did a back flip. Of course he had thought about it. Many, many times in fact, with Liam being the subject of said bite and fuck.

****

“I-it-uhm… Y-yeah… I have…” Harry sputtered.

****

“Me too…” Liam said quietly.

****

It really wasn’t fair how easy it was for Liam to get Harry’s lips against his own. It kind of made a joke of Harry’s self-control. They both had been getting a little bit braver and pushing how far they took things each time they ended up making out. Harry knew where the preverbal line was that he drew and they were walking on it at this point. So when Liam slipped his hand down the front of Harry’s black sweat pants, taking Harry’s erection into his hand and instantly starting to stroke, Harry scattered up off the couch in a blur.

****

They were both panting heavily now. Liam’s brows were furrowed as he stared at Harry confused. Harry’s legs were shaking and it felt like his skin was on fire. The way that Liam was sucking on his bottom lip while pouting was making the desire, to just walk up to him, slip fingers onto the back of his head and just fuck his mouth, incredibly overwhelming. Harry had to turn away from Liam to try and diffuse himself. He could hear Liam stand up from the couch and start to walk over to him, Harry turned around hesitantly.

****

“It’s getting quite late… maybe you should head home… have class in the morning and all…” Harry mumbled.

****

He knows how incredibly lame what he just said was. And how it was absolute horse shit. Liam had stayed the night there before, just sleeping next to Harry. But Harry was feeling the unstable, frantic state rushing over him and he just does not trust himself when he reaches this point.

****

Liam was mad, that much Harry could tell. It was another one of those expressions Harry never wanted to see on Liam’s perfect face. Liam was not moving nor was he making any motion that he had any intention to leave. Harry suddenly felt really nervous about what Liam was going to do or say. Liam took a step towards Harry.

****

“If we’re not going to go there… then what’s the point of all this?” Liam’s voice shook as he asked.

****

It was as if all the information and memories in Harry’s brain had exploded. There were so many questions that Harry needed to ask in response to Liam’s; so many thoughts and feelings to work through over what is happening. Frustration, over not being able to just give in and have their way with each other. Anger, because is Liam actually basing their relationship off of sex? Understanding, because he wants to experience that level of intimacy with Liam so badly. Confusion, over how they even managed to get that far. Wonderment, over why Liam was even with him. But he just couldn’t discern one from other in this moment.

****

He wasn’t going to let Liam walk out his front door. That was not an option. He refused to lose Liam over something as silly as a partial hand job. Harry had made it this far without hurting Liam or making a mess of anybody’s life, so he just needed to suck it up and find some more self confidence that he can do this. He can give Liam what he wants, and in turn what he has been longing for.

****

Harry took a step towards Liam closing the gap between them, quickly slipping his hands on to Liam’s neck and pulling him forward so that their bodies collide. Harry hungrily kissed Liam.

****

Harry caved.

****

\---

****

**Liam**

****

One of Liam’s absolute favorite things in the world was kissing. Sometimes he even enjoyed it more than sex. Not that he’s had a ton of experience in that area, he’d only had a few girlfriends that he’d dated in the past and they hadn’t been serious relationships. But something about kissing the right person felt so personal, and kissing Harry was no exception.

 

He’d never been this intimate with a guy before and it was certainly a new experience, never mind the fact that Harry was a vampire. That was an entirely different thing in itself.

 

Liam absolutely loved getting a rise out him, running his tongue along the edges of Harry’s mouth, teasing Harry’s fangs to get Harry to absolutely lose it.

 

Their first date had been pretty much perfect, Liam hadn’t exactly expected Harry to want to make things official, considering he was a vampire dating a human and probably didn’t expect the relationship to last forever, but it was a pleasant surprise. Normally Liam wouldn’t rush into anything this quickly, but with Harry everything just felt right.

 

Since that day they hadn’t really been able to keep their hands off of one another and were touching and kissing constantly. Liam appreciated every second of it, but as fun as it was he was starting to get impatient.

 

It’s not that it’s all about sex for him; that certainly isn’t the case. He can be content just sharing the same space with Harry, but it’s extremely difficult to be this close to him and feel like he can’t take things further, like he’s doing something wrong every time that he tries, or that he’s not wanted. He knows that’s not true, Harry wouldn’t be pushing him away if things were so easy for him, or if he didn’t return Liam’s feelings.  And Liam completely understands, he knows his connection with Harry is different and that it makes things much more difficult.

 

“It’s getting quite late… maybe you should head home.” Harry says to him. “Have class in the morning and all…” he mumbles the words and Liam knows that he’s just trying to be respectful, to keep the distance between them.

 

But Liam can’t stop the anger from showing on his face. He probably doesn’t have a right to be this upset but it’s frustrating. They can’t stay at a standstill forever and Liam’s beginning to wonder how they’re ever going to move past all of this. If Harry can’t trust himself around Liam how will they ever move forward in their relationship?

 

Liam holds his ground, refusing to follow Harry’s instruction. They’ve spend practically every night together since that first kiss at Harry’s and Liam has no plans for anything to change. He takes a few steps towards Harry, spills the first thing that comes to his mind, “If we’re not going to go there… then what’s the point of all this?” His voice shakes a little. He knows he’s being harsh but it’s not like it’s not true.

 

Harry’s expression is impossible to read, like many emotions are crossing over his face and Liam instantly feels bad. He doesn’t want to hurt Harry or make him feel like all he cares about is sex. He just wants Harry to know how much he means to him and he wants to be able to express how much he cares.

 

Then suddenly Harry is stepping towards him and slipping his hands onto Liam’s neck. He jerks Liam forward, his body instantly colliding with Harry’s, lips crashing together, and he realizes that Harry is actually giving in.

 

Liam lets Harry kiss him for a while, lips carefully wedged between his own, but eventually he has to pull back, looks Harry right in the eyes, “Does this mean we can…?”

 

Liam trails off then, not sure how he should finish the sentence. Just hopes that Harry understands the meaning.

 

“We can try.” Harry finishes for him, tightening his hold around Liam’s neck and pulling him back in. Liam lets himself sink into him, allows the complete bliss that he’s feeling wash over his entire body.

 

But then Harry’s pulling back, resting his hands on Liam’s shoulders.

 

“But if we try to go further, you need to be patient.” Harry says firmly, holding Liam at a distance. His fingers are digging into Liam’s skin and even though Liam can tell that he’s trying to be as serious as possible, all he can think about his how adorable Harry looks right now, face flushed and lips wet from his saliva.  

 

“Okay, okay” Liam rushes out, leaning in to peck Harry on the lips quickly. “We’ll go slow.” Liam kisses him again, deeper this time, and wonders if Harry can feel him smiling through it. He’s elated that Harry actually caved this easily. He has no doubt that things will run smoothly, but if this conversation is going to ease Harry’s fears then he’ll have it. “Can we start tonight?” He continues, tilting his head downwards to run his tongue along Harry’s collarbone and upwards, nipping lightly at the skin on his neck and teasing him a little bit.

 

He can hear Harry’s breathing intensify then, but he doesn’t give a response, just lets Liam continue sucking gently on the sensitive flesh close to his jaw. Liam looks up, is about to ask the question again but Harry just nods silently, making Liam the happiest he’s been all day.

 

 

 

 

Harry guides Liam to his bedroom, holding his hand tightly as he leads the way and the entire trek up the stairs Liam is a bundle of nerves. He’s walked these stairs multiple times, and he’s always hoped they would lead to something like this, but now that he’s actually expecting something to happen, knows that Harry won’t be pulling away, his emotions are running wild.

 

On the way up Liam gets a text from Louis and instantly ignores it. He’s a little preoccupied right now and doesn’t have the energy to talk to him. Louis would just end up drilling him about Harry. Every since they got together Louis has been bugging Liam to meet him (“properly this time!”) and Liam has completely avoided it. He just wants to savor these early moments with Harry. Meeting Louis might just scare him off for good, it nearly happened the first time, and he doesn’t want to risk it.

 

Once they actually make through Harry’s bedroom door, Harry suddenly stops in the middle of the room and turns to face him, “Are you sure you want to do this?,” he asks again, pulling away from Liam briefly and dropping his hand, “this can be really dangerous for you.”

 

“I trust you.” Liam whispers, hoping that the familiar words can sooth Harry’s fears.

 

He reaches forward, threading his fingers into Harry’s hair and looking at him intently before leaning in yet again to capture him in another kiss. It’s much softer this time, like Liam’s trying to show Harry everything that’s he’s feeling, persuade him that this is a good idea.

 

“Besides, you haven’t lost control yet… maybe it’s going to be easier then you think?”

 

Liam knows that he’s probably being too hopeful. He knows nothing about Vampires and their ability to resist temptation. But if Harry’s feelings for Liam are as strong as he says they are, he won’t be able to hurt him.

 

“I don’t know…” Harry says, focus trailing downwards and Liam can see that he’s scared. His entire body is practically shaking and his eyes are completely blown and shifty.

 

“I mean, you’ve had sex with a human before, haven’t you?” Liam asks hesitantly, still not sure if he wants the answer. He doesn’t exactly want to hear about Harry’s sexual history, but it could be beneficial. If Harry has slept with humans before then maybe he can control himself with Liam.

 

“Yes.” Harry says softly. “But it’s completely different.”

 

“How?” Liam asks instantly, and Harry guides them over to the bed, sits down on the duvet and Liam follows.

 

“Vampires tend to associate sex with feeding. Because it tends to make both experiences… stronger.”

 

Liam can tell that Harry is choosing his words wisely. He’s returning Liam’s gaze and speaking very slowly.

 

“I’ve never actually bit anyone during because… well, I’ve always kinda felt it was too intimate you know? Like, I wanted to save that for someone special.”

 

Liam just listens as Harry talks. Hopes that he can be that special person to Harry someday.

 

“So sex with humans just hasn’t been that great of an experience for me. I mean, no more than a casual hook up.”

 

Liam tries to hide his relief. Harry doesn’t need to know how happy is he is Harry’s never actually enjoyed sex with a human before. But he keeps quiet, waiting for him to continue.

 

“That’s what made it easy to control. It was just sex. I never had that desire to… mate.” Harry takes a breath, finally looking right at Liam. “I never expected that it would be like this…”

 

Liam knows that Harry is talking about them, and their connection, whatever it is.

 

“It scares me because I’ve never felt this way before. When I’m with you, things are just so heightened. And I can barely breathe. And I’m just so afraid that if I let my guard down, if I let myself completely feel that I will want to feed on you. And if I start, then what happens if I can’t stop? It’s just too risky…”

 

Harry finishes and all Liam can do is stare. He’s still processing most of what Harry’s said, his heart fluttering the slightest bit at some of the things he just admitted. But it definitely makes things more clear.

 

Everything that Harry is saying about sex with humans and feeding during sex is enticing and thrilling and Liam wants more than anything to do that with Harry but he also knows that it’s impossible to ask about that now. Hopefully in time they can get there but he wants to follow Harry’s instruction and take things slowly.

 

 

“Well maybe you could just… taste my blood, see how it affects you…” Liam knows the answer before he even finishes the thought.

 

“No!” Harry is yelling at him and beginning to stand but Liam grabs his wrist tightly, prevents him from moving.

 

“Okay okay!” Liam shouts, scooting his body closer. “Forget I asked…”

 

Liam leans his head on Harry’s shoulder and it seems to soothe him. Seconds later Harry is resting his own head against Liam’s and they just sit in the silence.

 

“What about sex with vampires?” Liam finds himself asking, trying to fill up the quiet and hoping that Harry doesn’t mind all the questions. “Have you ever had sex with another vampire?”

 

“No.” Harry answers quietly.

 

“Why not?” Liam questions. There are so many things to learn and things he still hasn’t asked, but he’s trying his hardest not to pry too much. Luckily Harry doesn’t seem to mind answering.

 

“Vampires can’t survive by feeding on each other. Their blood just doesn’t have the necessarily nutrients that human blood has, so most of them prefer not to sleep with each other. They can still get a high from feeding off of one another but unless they are vampire mates it’s just not as intense as feeding from a human.”

 

Liam wants to ask what makes two people mates… wonders if it’s possible that he and Harry are mates. If a human and vampire are, and then one is turned what happens after? Are they still mates? He decides against asking. He doesn’t want to push that conversation just yet.

 

“What about Niall and Zayn?”

 

Harry actually hesitates then and his face construes into obvious confusion.

 

“I don’t really know what’s going on with them. I mean, I know that Niall cares about Zayn but I’m not sure if Zayn feels the same way.”

 

“He has to.” Liam says firmly. He’s seen the two of them together and he knows that there’s something between them. “I mean, they’re always together.”

 

“Yeah, but it’s complicated…” Harry begins, trying to explain himself. “Niall was pretty young when he was bitten; only eighteen like me, and he hadn’t experienced a lot of things that most people get to experience before they are turned. Zayn pretty much taught him everything that he knew… he was the first person that Niall ever had sex with… human or vampire.”

 

Harry turns toward Liam.

 

“I don’t know, they aren’t even together, not really. I didn’t even find out that Niall wanted more until recently. For the longest time I just thought it was some weird, comfort thing… but who really knows. They’re like brothers to me and I don’t exactly want to pry ya know?”

 

Liam wonders if that’s Harry’s subtle way of saying he doesn’t want to talk about it anymore and he lets up, only shifts back further onto the bed and pulls Harry back with him. He lays down, Harry immediately resting his body on top of Liam’s and Liam idly thinks about how nice it feels, how comforting it is to just lay here with him.

 

“You done asking questions now?” Harry says quietly and it’s almost seductive, the way his breath catches in his throat and it comes out in an obvious rasp. Liam can tell that he’s just as nervous as Liam to take this further.

 

“Just one more…” Liam takes a breath, knowing that his question is risky. “How much do you want to feed on me?”

 

He’s not sure exactly if he means feeding during sex or just feeding in general but Harry just sighs, bites his lip a little before answering, “a lot…”

 

Again Liam thinks about how much he wants that, even though it should scare him to death it only excites him. The idea that Harry could get so much pleasure just from his blood is intoxicating.

 

“Mixing feeding with pleasure is really dangerous though, Liam. Humans die that way all the time.”

 

He knows that Harry is making his point, and he knows that he’s right, but he doesn’t want to accept that they will never be able to try both at the same time. “Maybe someday?” He asks gently, looking at Harry with his sad eyes and Harry only returns a half smile.

 

Liam doesn’t know if that’s a yes or no but for now he won’t push it, just ruts his hips into Harry’s with a  little more force, showing him exactly what he wants.

 

“For now can we just do this?” Harry says quietly and Liam can feel his palm pressed firmly against the outside of his jeans.

 

Liam nods. He’s finally tired of talking.

 

 

Liam can feel just how tense Harry is beneath him, knows that he’s spending every second worrying. No matter how hard Liam tries to kiss his fears away Harry can’t stop shaking. His breathing is changing by the second, getting heavier the more intense Liam’s kisses get. Liam has him pinned to the bed, lips dancing across the surface of his neck, alternating kissing and licking, and attempting to move further down his body.

 

When he reaches Harry’s collar bone, the material of his shirt is getting in Liam’s way and it’s frustrating the hell out of him. He’s only seen Harry shirtless once, that time that he stormed into his mansion and confessed to knowing about his secret, and it’s been way too long since he’s seen and touched his bare skin.

 

Liam immediately sits back on his knees, hips straddling Harry’s and rips his shirt off as quick as he can, immediately leaning down to unbutton Harry’s. The way that Harry is looking at him, all blissed out and aroused is getting the muscles in Liam’s lower stomach churning; he can already feel himself getting hard.

 

He manages to get Harry’s shirt off, leans back down and starts trailing kisses down the middle of his chest, only stopping briefly to appreciate the little bit of hair that’s trailing into Harry’s trousers.

 

He barely gets the first buttons on Harry’s jeans undone before he finds himself being tossed over. Harry uses his vampires speed to pin Liam beneath him, his weight now crushing Liam into the mattress.

 

“I’m not ready for you to touch me yet.” Harry growls, and barely gives Liam a chance to respond before he’s tearing of Liam’s jeans, not even bothering to undo them. He wastes no time slipping a hand into Liam’s boxers, gripping tightly around the base of Liam’s already half hard cock, stroking upwards quickly to get Liam fully hard.

 

Liam was looking forward to touching Harry, making him come undone and seeing him unravel, but this is amazing too and he’s just thankful that they’re finally moving forward.

 

Harry’s hand feels fucking amazing on his skin, stroking him softly and in just the right way. Liam could get off from just this, it’s been a long time since he’s been here with anyone and the fact that it’s Harry only intensifies the feeling. When Harry begins tugging on the rim of boxers, finally slipping them down around Liam’s thighs he feels his face flush.

 

He’s never actually been naked in front of Harry and he finds himself slightly embarrassed. It’d oddly liberating but he doesn’t want to be the only one who’s naked, even if he’s not allowed to touch Harry yet.

 

Liam reaches up, tugs on Harry’s jeans roughly. “You too.” He whines, a small smile on his face and Harry only hesitates for a brief second before he’s sitting up on his knees and pulling his own jeans and pants off. Harry is already hard, and seeing that sends a rush of emotions through Liam’s body. He loves that he can make Harry feel this way, is mesmerized that this is Harry’s natural response to his touch.

 

This is the first time they’ve actually seen each other naked and it’s weirdly special to Liam. Harry’s body is as beautiful as he always anticipated it being and he resists every urge he has to run his hands all over him, trying desperately hard not to cross any boundaries yet. It’s almost like a game, the way that Liam has to control himself while Harry can do anything he wants to him.

 

He misses the feeling of Harry’s hands on him, but that thought quickly diminishes when he sees Harry’s head drop between his legs. They’re moving faster than even Liam thought they were going to go but he’s certainly not complaining, just shifts up onto his elbows so that he can watch as Harry prods at the inner skin of Liam’s thigh with his tongue.

 

He works his way upwards, gripping Liam’s dick between his hands again and begins lapping at the skin on Liam’s balls, continuing the upward movement with his hand as he takes the skin into his mouth and sucks. Liam’s never felt anything like it before and his hips involuntarily buck upwards, needing even more.

 

Harry chuckles briefly at his neediness, grips Liam’s hip to hold him down and he thinks that it’s probably the calmest he’s seen Harry since this entire thing started.

 

Liam has to hold his breath when Harrry’s mouth finally begins moving upward, kissing all the way up Liam’s cock until he reaches the very tip, now wet and slicked with Liam’s pre-come.

 

Liam has to fall back when Harry’s mouth finally stretches around him. He’s completely lost the feeling in his legs and the sight of Harry actually closing around his head is way too much to handle right now.

 

Harry’s going ridiculously slow, mouthing wetly around the foreskin and pulling it back, trailing completely off every few seconds. Liam can see his pre-come stringing out of Harry’s mouth as he continues to bob, enjoys how absolutely lost in it Harry looks.

 

There’s no describing how good Liam feels right now, and all he can manage to do is try to contain his breathing. Keeping his moans under control is a much harder task though and as Harry gets deeper and deeper down the noises escaping from Liam are getting louder and louder.

 

Harry’s actually deep-throating him them, humming around him and Liam can feel his cock hit the back of Harry’s throat. The feel of Harry’s curls brushing against his stomach only intensifies everything and Liam instinctively reaches forwards to grab Harry’s head in his hands, trying his hardest not to fuck into his mouth and let Harry keep his pace. Harry’s eyes are practically watering, and Liam can tell just how hard Harry’s trying to please him. It only turns him on further.

 

“Fuck Harry…” Liam finds himself muttering, teeth absolutely gnawing on his bottom lip as he feels his orgasm starting to rise in his gut.

 

Harry’s begins wiggling around then, shifting a little lower and beginning to pull off. Liam doesn’t want him to, he’s getting closer and closer to his release and having Harry’s mouth completely enclosed around him is one of the best things he’s ever felt. But when Harry clutches his mouth and looks at Liam with surprise Liam knows immediately what’s happened.

 

Liam reaches up and tugs on Harry’s wrist, his newly protracted fangs now in obvious view.

 

“I’m sorry” Harry whispers sheepishly and Liam can tell that he’s embarrassed.

 

“Don’t be” Liam mutters, clenching his stomach muscles so that he can sit up on the bed. He grabs the back of Harry’s neck pulls him forward so that their faces are inches away. “Keep going.” He whispers and he can see Harry’s eyes widen.

 

It’s probably not the smartest idea in the world to have a vampire go down on you while their fangs are exposed, but Liam idly wonders what they would feel like dragging along his dick.

 

Harry knows how much Liam loves to see them and he listens, slowly inching back down, mouth hesitantly closing around Liam’s cock. He’s moving much slower now, trying to be aware of his fangs and making sure that he doesn’t end up pricking Liam.

 

Just the idea sends shivers through Liam’s body. Liam looks down to see Harry taking him back into his mouth, his fangs a startling white next to his flushed cock. Harry glances up, eyes meeting Liam’s with a knowing look; he’s completely aware of what he’s doing to Liam.

 

The second that Harry’s hand closes around his balls it’s too much.

 

“Harry…” Liam begins, attempting to warn him, but it’s absolutely no use, seconds later he’s spilling into Harry’s mouth. He can see some of his cum as it trails out from Harry’s lips and splashes everywhere, onto Harry’s tongue and chin, some even falling onto Liam’s stomach.

 

Liam has to just lay there for a few seconds, trying to get his breathing back under control and while he tries to catch his breath Harry picks his shirt up from the floor to clean them off with.

 

When Liam can finally look at Harry again he notices that he’s still very hard, dick flushed and red against his stomach and Liam desperately wants to help. He says as much but Harry is shaking his head no again, laying back on the bed next to Liam and telling him that he’ll take care of it later. He pulls the sheets up over both of them and sighs back into the pillow.

 

“You can do it now…” Liam offers, signally or Harry to touch himself. It’s odd suggesting such a thing and Liam feels shy about it, even after everything they’ve just done. But of course Harry refuses.

 

“I can’t risk it with you this close to me.”

 

Liam can’t help but feel disappointed. Not only is that something that he would really like to see some time, but he feels terrible for Harry. It’s absolutely painful to be that aroused and get no release.

 

“What can I do?” Liam asks, knowing that nothing is going to help but Harry just leans into him, pulling Liam into his arms.

 

“Just lay here with me.”

 

That is definitely something that Liam can do and he inches even closer, tightening his arms around Harry’s waist, making sure not to rest them too low and brush against Harry’s erection.

 

 

They end up falling asleep like that and when Liam wakes the next morning he holds perfectly still, just watches Harry breathing lightly next to him. It was obvious that Harry was uncomfortable the entire night and the fact that he’s willing to just lay there, and not get any release is baffling to Liam but also really sweet. It proves to him how much Harry actually cares and Liam wonders how the hell he got so lucky.

 

When Harry finally wakes he shifts over in the bed, presses his body into Liam’s and breathes into his neck. “Morning.” He whispers and even though they’ve spent a lot of nights together, somehow this morning feels much different.

 

Liam’s thoughts roam back the night before and he can instantly feel the butterflies in his stomach fluttering around, can’t wait until he can do it again.

 

Then Liam’s stomach drops when he feels how hard Harry is against his leg and it just reminds him that they have a long way to go until they can be completely comfortable around one another. Liam sighs, feeling frustrated for Harry.

 

“I just wish I could help.” Liam whispers into his ear and then Harry’s looking up at him.

 

“It’s okay Liam, really. I’m used to it…” Then Harry smiles at him. “I get this way just from looking at you.”

 

Liam’s finally able to smile then, relishing Harry’s words and he pulls Harry into him, kissing him fiercely on the lips.

 

“I’ve never done that before you know… with a guy.” Liam says quietly, pulling away from the kiss. He’s not sure he feels the need to tell Harry that but somehow it seems relevant.

 

“Really?” Harry smiles up at him, completely beaming, and Liam just nods again, happy that Harry seems to appreciate it.

 

Harry leans in again then, resting his head in-between the crook of Liam’s neck. Liam wonders if Harry can feel his heart beating now, if he can tell that it’s racing out of control.

 

“I wish I could hear your heart…” Liam says quietly and Harry only tightens his grip.

 

“Trust me…” He says, pecking Liam once on his birthmark, “it’s beating really fast.”

****

\--

****

**Harry**

****

Harry was so lost in Walden by Henry David Thoreau that he didn’t even realize that his bedroom door opened and someone walked in until there were fingers hooking over the edge of his book and pulling it down to reveal two brown eyes staring back at him brightly.

“Hi.” Harry smiled.

“Hi there.” Liam responded.

Harry stuffed his bookmark into the book and set it on his laptop, “Can I help you, sir?”

“You could.” Liam said slowly as he sat down on Harry’s bed in front of him.

The look on Liam’s face was making Harry slightly apprehensive because Liam was a little bit uncomfortable and Harry was completely at a loss as to what was going on. The way they had been living in one another’s laps recently, it was kind of surprising when one didn’t know something that was going in the other’s life at any given moment.

“So, you know Louis is house-sitting for his uncle this weekend right?” Liam started.

“Right…” Harry drew out.

Liam looked down at his fingers that were tracing the faint pattern on Harry’s Duvet. “And in proper Louis style, he’s throwing a party.”

“Okay?” Harry frowned slightly, already seeing where this was going.

“And I thought that it might be fun to maybe… you know… check it out for a couple hours maybe?” Liam rushed out.

Harry tapped his fingers against his knees, “Is there going to be a lot of people there?”

Liam hesitated, “Probably. It’s not exactly in Louis’ style to do anything small or quiet.” He sighed.

Harry contemplated Liam’s offer. Parties were always a little scary for Harry. Emotions running high and intense. Alcohol and drugs. People’s pheromones going crazy. Harry had been to a few before and it went alright. But Zayn had been there the whole time basically holding his hand. He had only been a vampire for eleven years now and things were still a little hard.

“I don’t know… parties are a lot different than a lecture hall or a small restaurant…” Harry started to decline.

“You should bring Niall!” Liam suggested eagerly.

The I don’t think it’s a good idea, I’m sorry was caught on the tip of his tongue at Liam’s suggestion because bringing Niall with would probably make it easier. Plus, Niall would probably jump at the chance to be at a university party scene.

“Yeah, alright… it could be fun.” Harry smiled weakly, still nervous.

Liam smiled that smile that made Harry lose his breath every time. Crinkly eyes and a smile so wide the apples of his cheeks puffed up. Harry smiled a bit wider at Liam just before Liam launched himself forward onto Harry, sending them both backwards onto the bed. Harry fisted his hand into the back of Liam’s hair, pulling Liam against his body more as Liam instantly took up kissing Harry. Harry started to grind up against Liam’s hips, unable to even try and stop himself at this point.

Liam’s hips responded immediately, causing Harry to moan softly into Liam’s mouth. Harry pulled back on Liam’s hair breaking the kiss, “I have a paper due on this book tomorrow.”

Liam smiled against Harry’s lips trying to resume kissing, “Didn’t you read it in the nineties while in school?”

Harry smiled against Liam’s lips, “Are you trying to make me feel old?”

“No, I just want you to kiss me instead of read a book I know you’ve already read.” Liam pointed out.

Harry sucked Liam’s bottom lip into his mouth and then let it slip out from between his own lips slowly. “How do you know I’ve read it?”

Liam started to kiss up along Harry’s jaw line, “Saw the book on your book shelf… the spine worn even…” he said against Harry’s skin.

Harry pressed his head back against his pillow, “Aren’t you observant.”

“I bet you can even quote it.” Liam breathed as he nibbled on Harry’s ear lobe.

“I learned this, at least, by my experiment: that if one advances confidently in the direction of his dreams, and endeavors to live the life which he has imagined, he will meet with a success unexpected in common hours.” Harry recited.

“I knew it.” Liam said proud as he brushed his lips against Harry’s. “You don’t need to read it again.”

Harry shook his head while laughing breathily. Liam was right; he really didn’t need to. He damn near knew it by heart at this point. Besides, it was much, much nicer to kiss Liam. They both shifted a little bit until Liam was straddling Harry’s hips and rutting down against him. Harry loved how hard Liam was right now, the layers of jean and pants between them was deliciously teasing. Harry could handle this. He slipped his other hand under the hem of Liam’s shirt and splaying his hand against Liam’s lower back, pulling him down on each roll of his hips.

They were both panting into one another’s mouths when his bedroom door burst open and Niall waltzed in. “Weeeeey heyyyy!” Niall exclaimed as he caught sight of what the two of them were doing and turned away. “Sorry. Sorry.”

Harry sat up onto his elbows with a smug smile as Liam slid off of Harry to the side. “It’s okay.” Harry said quietly.

Niall turned around with an apologetic look on his face. Harry stared at him, waiting for Niall to explain why he is standing there.

“Can I borrow your car?” Niall asked quickly.

“Why?” Harry asked curiously.

“I want to pick something up…” Niall answered.

Harry pulled his legs up, so his knees were bent, “What something?” Harry didn’t actually care too much but Niall had a funny look on his face and he did barge in on them so.

“I ordered some beanbags.” Niall confessed with a slight smile.

Liam ran the tip of his pinky finger against the top of Harry’s. Harry couldn’t help but smile at the simple touch. “They couldn’t deliver them?” Harry asked confused now.

Niall shrugged one shoulder, “No…”

“Why?” Harry frowned.

“Too big…” Niall mumbled.

“Too big? How do you mean?” Harry pressed on.

“They are giant beanbag chairs…” Niall shared.

“Why are you buying those?” Harry tilted his head a little bit.

Niall shrugged, “Have you ever sat on one or taken a nap on one?”

“No…” Harry shook his head.

“You’re in for a treat then. Plus, you two will probably find other uses for ‘em anyways.” Niall smirked.

Harry could feel Liam shift against his side.

“Oh… alright. That’s cool.” Harry smiled and grabbed his keys off the bed side table tossing them to Niall.

“Thanks.” Niall huffed before turning to leave.

Liam bumped his shoulder into Harry’s and nodded towards Niall. Harry nodded his head once. “Oh, hey Niall… hold on…”

Niall turned back around, “Not done interrogating me?”

Harry shook his head with a half-smile, “Do you want to go to a Party with me tomorrow night?”

Niall looked between Harry and Liam, confused. “A party? Like what kind of party?”

“My roommate, Louis is throwing a party… just a bunch of uni kids and there’ll be food and beer…” Liam added.

“Oh… yeah alright. That’d be fun.” Niall nodded.

Harry had no doubt that Zayn would be coming along since Niall was going.  

“Cheers.” Harry smiled at Niall.

Niall nodded back and slipped out of the room, leaving them alone again. “It’ll be fun, I promise!” Liam reassures.

Harry nodded trying not to over think it.

\--

Liam really wasn’t kidding when he said Louis didn’t do anything small. This party was packed. There were drunk university kids stumbling around the whole house and grinding on one another with drinks in their hands. It was entertaining, however it was quite unsettling how much was going on all at once. Harry felt like he was being over loaded with sights, sounds and smells. But Liam’s hand was on his lower back, tracing small circles into his skin, which was very comforting.

Zayn was sitting on his other side holding a drink that Niall shoved into his hand, while Niall was practically sitting in Zayn’s lap. It was a love seat as it was, and four young adult males were pushing the boundaries of the little couch.

“LIAM!” A shout rang out through the music.

Harry and Liam turned their head in the direction the shout came from. Louis was bobbing over to them with an eager smile on his face. “Do I actually get to properly meet your lover boy now?” Louis said, his eyes flicking to Harry.

Harry stood up with an amused smile, sticking his hand out. Louis took his hand and pulled him roughly into a hug. Harry tensed up for a moment but forced himself to slip his arms around Louis lightly.

“Nice to meet you, Harry.” Louis chimed.

Harry nodded, “You too.”

Sinking back into his seat, Harry pressed as much of himself against Liam’s side as he could. Louis turned his gaze to Zayn and then Niall. Liam leaned forward, “And this is Zayn and Niall, Harry’s housemates.” Liam supplied.

“Cheers” Louis raised his glass to Zayn and Niall with a nod.

They nodded back politely. Louis sat down on the arm of the couch next to Liam, smiling down at the two of them. “So I hear that you are the perfect gentleman to my mate here.” Louis said while clapping Liam on the back.

Liam shifted slightly against Harry, looking down at his lap with and faint smile. Harry beamed at Liam, half shrugging, “I try.”

Niall snorted into his cup at the ridiculous comment and Harry’s proud grin. Louis smirked at Niall before looking back between Liam and Harry, “So, have you two you know… fucked yet?”

Harry tensed up as Niall and Zayn’s head whipped around to look at him with wide eyes. Liam’s mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water. Louis chortled.

“Well if they are it’s not in the dorm since I hardly see Liam anymore.” Liam tilted his head and took a sip of his drink.

Harry was trying to remind himself to breath while Liam was glaring up at Louis.

“Ohhhhh, that’s right, that’s right… a gentleman never tells.” Louis rolled his eyes.

“You’re terrible.” Liam said rather fondly while shaking his head.

“Possibly. But that’s why you love me.” Louis shrugged. “Enjoy!”

Louis hopped off the arm rest of the couch and lifted his cup to them all again before weaving his way back through the crowd. Harry could see a hint of embarrassment on Liam’s face from that exchange, which Harry found quite cute really. Liam leaned over towards Harry, pressing against him even more.

“Sorry about that…” Liam whispered.

Harry set his hand on Liam’s thigh patting lightly, “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” Harry said softly in Liam’s ear.

Liam shifted under Harry’s touch, a small grin threatening the corners of his lips. Harry pushed it a little bit, running his hand higher up Liam’s thigh a little bit more each time. Liam slipped his arm along the back of the couch, his fingers playing with the curls that were sticking out from Harry’s head. Harry found it hard to keep his eyes open at Liam’s touch. The way his fingers would tug on the curls a little bit as he twirled them in his fingers idly.

Niall and Zayn were lost in their own quiet conversation, each one smiling like a fool when the other one was not looking. Liam started to run his fingertips along the skin on the back of Harry’s neck making a sprinkle of tingles dance over Harry’s body. He loved how the simplest touches from Liam spoke the loudest words at times. It’s as if they were completely defying biology. Liam knows what he is and yet here he is, touching Harry like he is the most docile creature to exist.

Liam trusted Harry. And Harry could feel it in the way Liam ran his fingertips over his body and in the way Liam melted against him when they kissed. Everything had been going brilliantly. He had even managed to hold himself together all the times him and Liam had been rolling around on his bed. Sure, being with Liam was one of the hardest things he has ever taken on (hard in every possible way) but it was as if there was some unseen bindings holding him back.

Fine winding tendrils all over his body.

Liam dug his fingers into the back of Harry’s neck pulling Harry’s head forward a bit. Harry’s eyes locked onto Liam’s lips and the way that he was sucking on them, making them even puffier than they already naturally were. So red and so soft. Harry twisted his fingers in the bottom of Liam’s shirt, tugging is down a bit, stretching it.

Harry could see the vein in Liam’s neck pulsing steadily, almost in sync with the way he was rubbing his thumb against Harry’s neck. They were both breathing shallowly now; they were hardly even touching and yet they were already starting to slip into one another. Harry quietly noted that Liam did have a couple drinks and Harry was just a little bit high off of the sheer emotions that were permeating through the house. Everything was already charged so it was no wonder that they were both in this position already.

Harry pulled on Liam’s shirt right as Liam leaned forward closing the small space between their lips. Then there was a sharp jab in his ribs ripping him out of the moment. Harry whipped around wanting to hiss at whoever the offender was, but the look on Zayn’s face made Harry swallow his words. Zayn was staring at the front door, eyes locked and unmoving. Harry followed his gaze but there was no one there. Just and empty door way.

“What’re you looking at?” Harry asked slowly.

Zayn glanced at Niall quickly before rearranging his expression in a millisecond so it was unreadable. “It’s-I thought I saw someone is all.”

“Who?” Harry pressed.

Zayn shook his head jerkily, “Just… it’s noth-no one.”

Harry glanced at Niall who looked just as confused as he felt. Zayn shifted forward on the couch and stood up, “I’m going to head out now…”

Harry turned around to face Zayn, “What? Why?” Harry was frowning hard now, moving his gaze to Niall who was staring intently at the side of Zayn’s head. Niall’s eyes flicked to Harry’s and he gave Harry the quickest shrug and shake of the head he has ever seen. Harry was suddenly feeling really nervous. Harry moved to stand up but Zayn stopped him, “It’s cool, don’t worry about. Everything’s fine.”

Harry sure as hell didn’t feel like things were fine. Zayn took a deep breath, eyes still shifting, “Really, It’s no big deal.”

Niall stood up behind Zayn, “I’m leaving with you.”

Zayn frowned at Niall but just nodded. “See you back at the house, yeah?” Zayn said quietly.

Harry leaned back against Liam a little bit, surveying Niall and Zayn for a moment before nodding his head. They did do some strange things from time to time. But maybe Zayn saw an ex or something curious like that. Zayn turned away, taking Niall by the elbow and leading them out of the party.

“That was weird?” Liam raised his eye brow.

Harry turned his attention back to Liam shrugging, “Yeah. I don’t know what’s up with them.”

Liam shrugged in return and ran his hand up Harry’s arm slowly, a small smile pulling across his face again. Harry shifted his whole body so that he was sitting sideways on the couch now, leaning against Liam, feeling that familiar sense of calm laced with a little bit of excitement running through him. Liam managed to get his hand on the back of Harry’s neck again and pulled him forward, connecting their lips quickly.

Harry didn’t hesitate at all. He returned the kiss heavily, loving how Liam’s touch was more firm than it usually was and the way people were bustling all around them. So going to this party wasn’t such a bad idea after all. It actually felt like they were doing something age appropriate (or as age appropriate as they could all things considered). There was a wolf whistle off in the distance which made Liam smile against Harry’s lips.

Harry really wanted to crawl onto Liam’s lap so he had a better angle to lick into his mouth, but he was not at all that comfortable to pull something like that in a house full of humans. Liam was messaging the base of Harry’s skull as he sucked on Harry’s bottom lip. It was the hottest and most relaxing thing Harry had ever experienced. And that was saying a lot at the moment.

Just as Harry was starting to fully relax, he heard the piercing crash of a glass shattering on the floor and the distinct sound of flesh being sliced open. Someone screamed Party Foul as someone else exhaled hard. And then Harry could smell it.

Blood.

Someone had cut themselves on the broken glass. It had been a few days since Harry had fed and the scent of blood was making his body ache. This was bad. He has never ever been in a situation like this alone. Zayn was no longer there “holding” his hand. And Liam was still sitting right next to him, running his fingers along his arm. Harry stopped breathing to cut off the scent from invading his senses.

The drunken idiot held his hand up into the air, showing off the bloody mess while chanting some inaudible bar song. He was actually bleeding pretty profusely. The blood was winding down his arm slowly. Harry felt like he was about to fall into a trance from how hard he was staring now. Liam dug his fingers into Harry’s arm hard.

“Harry?” Liam whispered nervously.

Harry tore his eyes away from the bloody scene to find Liam staring at him with a slight flicker of fear in his eye. Harry idly wondered how long he had been watching and how long Liam had been trying to get his attention. Harry huffed out a breath in response.

“Are you okay?” Liam asked, concerned.

Harry’s throat was tight and his vision was going fuzzy around the edges; Harry was up and out the back door of the house before he even blinked. Taking wide strides across the back garden to get as far away from the house as possible, Harry still refused to breathe. He was starting to feel light headed now but he was so afraid to allow himself to inhale.

“Harry! HARRY! HARRY!” Liam called out.

Harry whipped around at Liam’s voice. Liam was running after him. Harry stopped right where he was at and slowly inhaled the night air. The air was clear of the coppery scent. Harry closed his eyes tightly, pressing his fingers against his eyelids.

“What’s wrong?” Liam said heavily as he caught his breath.

Harry popped his eyes open while shaking his head, “I could smell the blood. Please stay away from me.” He begged.

Harry was downwind of Liam unfortunately. And right then a breeze drifted around them sending Liam’s sent swirling around Harry. Harry was blind sighted by the crippling desire ripping at his chest to slam Liam down into the grass and puncture his neck while ripping his clothes off and taking.

Harry’s fangs exploded out of his gums, his skin tightened and it felt like there was an icy sensation flooding through his veins before fading into a burn. His cock was throbbing painfully hard in his jeans now. Harry closed his eyes and turned away from Liam trying to talk himself down somehow. Liam had stolen all of his senses. There was an actual fever in his veins that was breaking those tendrils around his body.

Harry’s defense were down and he was terrified for Liam and himself at the moment. It felt like he was being torn apart. Harry couldn’t move. So Liam did. Harry could hear Liam walking up behind him, before walking all the way around him and standing in front of Harry.

Harry kept his eyes closed tightly, not wanting Liam to see them now. “Liam. Please. Go.” Harry said through a clenched jaw.

Liam didn’t move.

Harry stopped breathing again. Liam set his hands on Harry’s neck suddenly making Harry groan in pain. Liam shook Harry roughly, “Breathe. You need to breathe.”

Harry shook his head, clenching his eyes closed tighter. Liam dug his fingers into Harry’s neck, “Harry, breathe.” He ordered.

Harry was going to cry or suffocate. Or both. He gasped, pulling the air into his lungs hard, a pained whimper escaping. Liam retracted his fingers from Harry’s neck, “Good. Now keep breathing. You’re going to be fine.” Liam said slowly, moving his hands to cup Harry’s face.

Harry still didn’t move. There was part of him that was seething with fury at Liam for doing this to him; standing here, holding his head and trying to help. Liam started to stroke his fingers along Harry’s cheek bones slowly.

“Hey…” Liam said softly. “Open your eyes.”

Harry jerked his head, signaling no. Liam ran his hand through Harry’s hair once before setting it back on Harry’s jaw line, “Harry, it’s okay. You’re okay.” Liam said calmly.

Harry thought about that for a moment. Was he? He was breathing again. His insides weren’t walking the fire and ice line anymore. Maybe he was okay. Harry exhaled slowly through is nose slowly before he opened his eyes, exposing his pitch black iris with a blood red rim around them to Liam.

Liam smiled, holding Harry’s eyes now. Harry let out a strangled sob at the expression of acceptance on Liam’s face. “See, you’re fine.” Liam said positively.

Harry nodded his head in Liam’s hands because he was right! He even felt a sense of calm roll through him. Liam was his catalyst, his kryptonite and his paradise.

Liam pulled Harry into a tight hug; Harry collapsed into Liam’s arms, hugging him back equally as tight. If Harry could not give into one extreme, he was going to give into another. He quickly pulled away from Liam and started to drag him over to the trees right on the edge of the wood line. He knew that he was not thinking with the right head right now. Harry pushed Liam up against one of the larger trees and sunk down to his knees quickly unbuttoning and unzipping Liam’s jeans and pulling his half-hard cock out before swallowing it down without allowing a chance for Liam to protest.

Liam pressed his head back against the tree with a loud gasp, “Harry…” Liam started but Harry sucked the words right out of him but sucking harder on his swelling cock. Harry knew that he was moving really quick right now, but he needed to see Liam come. Make Liam feel the intensity in which he was feeling in that moment.

Harry set his hands on Liam’s bum, digging his fingers into his skin as he swirled his tongue over the head of Liam’s cock. Liam reached down and brushed Harry’s hair out of his eyes causing Harry too look up, meeting Liam’s eye. Liam’s eyes went wide and jaw slack as an expression of wonderment splashed across his face. For a moment Harry had no idea what Liam was seeing then he remembered his fangs were still out and his eyes were still vamped out.

The way Liam mewled at Harry’s tongue flicking against the underside of his cock as his eyes poured into Harry’s, fueled Harry to pull his mouth off of Liam’s cock and ever so lightly drag the tips of his fangs down Liam’s shaft while holding his eyes. Liam trembled under Harry’s hands as a deep moan vibrated through his body. Harry licked back up Liam’s cock, running his tongue through bead of pre-come sitting on the crown. Harry tongued at the slit of Liam’s cock, catching more pre-come on his tongue.

Liam ran his hand through his hair, tugging at it hard as he started to fuck into Harry’s mouth. Harry relaxed his jaw letting Liam thrust into his mouth as he pleased. Liam locked both of his hands in Harry’s hair and pulled Harry’s head forward on each thrust. Harry almost couldn’t handle how each thrust from Liam was making his cock leak. Liam moaned while panting even harder. Harry swallowed around Liam’s cock with a pleased hum causing Liam to add work his cock in and out of Harry’s mouth a little faster.

Harry could feel Liam’s eyes on the top of his head so Harry flicked his eyes up to meet Liam’s, still locked on Harry’s. Harry smiled around Liam’s cock, his fangs peeking out just a little bit. Liam slammed his head back against the tree hard.

“Ohhh fuckkkkk.” Liam actually cried as he came, pouring into Harry’s mouth and glazing his lips.

Liam locked his fingers into Harry’s hair painfully hard and pulled him up hard while Harry was still licking at his lips and trying to swallow. Liam crashed his lips against Harry’s feverishly licking into his mouth. Harry couldn’t breathe again, but not by choice. Liam’s pure and intense need at the moment was the cause. Liam sucked on his tongue, humming wildly.

So much was happening.

So much so, that Harry didn’t even realize how Liam got his hand down Harry’s jeans and was stroking him hurriedly. Harry bucked up into Liam’s hand as he dropped his head into the crook of Liam’s neck as a shattered moan fell from his mouth. Liam pressed his cheek against the side of Harry’s head.

“Oh fuck, Harry, you’re so hard.” Liam whispered.

Harry dug his fingers into the side of the tree hard, breaking some of the bark off. He clenched his jaw hard, breathing hard through his nose again, smelling nothing but Liam, Liam’s blood, Liam’s sex, Liam. Liam picked up the pace of his hand around Harry’s cock, running his thumb over the head every few strokes.

Liam’s hand felt amazing. Soft in all the perfect places with rough patches where it counted. Harry needed this so badly and hated that he had been putting this off for so long now.

Harry felt like his body was going to split in half. Every nerve ending in his body was on fire and threatening to burn through his skin. Harry pressed his lips against the curve of Liam’s neck, tasting the skin against his lips. That feeling like his spine was twisting in his body from the bottom up was starting and it felt so, so good. He felt his mouth open and his fangs press against the smooth skin of Liam’s neck causing Liam’s breath to hitch.

Harry ripped himself away from Liam harshly, bending over with his hand on his knees, panting. He can’t do this. He’s just learning how control himself around Liam in intense situations. Why the fuck was he pushing this? He could feel the way the air was pulsing with every beat of Liam’s heart right now.

Liam pushed off from the tree, “Harry I’m so sorry.”

“Stop. Liam please. Don’t touch me.” Harry choked out.

“But you’re okay.” Liam said slowly, taking a small step forward.

Harry stood up suddenly, “I don’t fucking feel okay right now!” Harry said through a raspy voice, as if he had been gargling with broken glass.

Liam lifted his hands up in surrender, watching Harry. Harry almost wished that Liam would look at him like he was a monster or something disgusting and would just leave. But he wasn’t. Liam’s eyes were wider than he’s ever seen them and filled with concern and something else he could not identify.

“I’m sorry for doing that to you.” Liam apologized while frowning. “And moving so fast…”

Harry exhaled hard, hating that look on Liam’s face. Shaking his head, Harry shook his hands out at his sides, trying to stop the shaking. “Don’t be. It was-it was amazing.” He said through clenched teeth.

Liam walked up to him and set his hands lightly on Harry’s chest, “We’re okay.” Liam whispered as he ran his hands down Harry’s shirt, accidently brushing his hand against the head of Harry’s still-very-much-there leaking erection.

Harry pulled away from Liam with a strangled moan; the anger and frustration shooting through him over not being able to orgasm. He grabbed the first thing he saw, which happened to be a branch hanging low, and ripped it from the tree with a hard grunt, spitting a little bit. Harry flung the branch deep into the dark woods while practically

growling.

****

Harry felt the tiniest bit better before he turned around, but the shocked look on Liam’s face made his stomach drop and he felt awful. He went from a jubilant high over being able to control himself to the lowest he has felt in since forever because he almost lost control in the worst possible way. Harry was mad at himself right now and he felt like he was going to be sick.

****

Harry wanted Liam so badly it was driving him mad.

****

Harry tilted his head back a little, breathing heavily, pulling the night air in and out of his lungs, trying to find his center again. When he chanced a glance at Liam again, he could feel that he was glaring intently at him now. The raw emotions that were coursing through him were fueling him. But the tendrils were winding over his body again the

longer he looked at Liam who was just standing there, so alive and so very much his.

****

\--

****

**Liam**

****

Liam stares in horror as he watches Harry completely lose it. He knew Harry was strong but actually seeing him rip an entire branch from a tree in one swift motion, as if he were ripping a band aid from his skin, was baffling. Harry’s seething, his eyes completely blown and rage emitting from his body like an electric current. It’s the first and only time that Liam is actually a little bit afraid.

 

He hadn’t intended for things to happen this way. One second Liam had his hands on Harry’s face, calming him from his bloodlust, the next he was being pushed harshly against a tree, Harry forcing his tongue into Liam’s mouth. Things had gone fine then, actually much more than fine, but Liam had probably taken it too far, slipping his hand into Harry’s pants without thinking.

 

They were supposed to be moving slow but Liam couldn’t help himself. He wanted Harry to feel something. He needed to show him how much he cared. He thought that maybe Harry could handle it.

 

But Harry had torn himself away from Liam in a flash, and looking at him now, Liam realizes just how bad of an idea it was.

 

As Liam stares at Harry, he can see the anger seething from his body. Liam doesn’t dare touch him, but he hopes that just by standing here supporting him silently, by not completely abandoning him, that Harry will be able to reel things back in. Liam had calmed him before and he just hopes that he can do it again.

 

Liam feels absolutely terrible for Harry, seeing him so conflicted and distraught. He wonders why Harry even bothers. If it’s so difficult for him to be with Liam, why does he put up with it? Why doesn’t he just walk away?

 

“Maybe we should just stop.” Liam finds himself saying, the words barely come out in a whisper. He’s looking at the ground when Harry responds, unable to look him in the eye.

 

“That’s what I’m doing… we just need to move slower…”

 

“No.” Liam shakes his head, finally looking right at him. “I don’t mean tonight. I mean… for good.”

 

He wants to take the words back as soon as they leave his mouth, even if it’s the mature thing to do, and seeing the hurt expression on Harry’s face is only making this harder.

 

“What?” Harry asks quietly, eyes intently focused on Liam.

 

“It’s just… it’s not fair to you.” Liam responds, taking a step towards Harry. He hates what he’s about to say but he doesn’t know what else to do. He doesn’t want to be responsible for holding Harry back, for making him feel this way. “I can’t give you what you want.”

 

“No…” Harry begins, stepping closer to Liam but Liam continues, has to get this out before he stops himself from saying it at all.

 

“We can’t be together in the way that we should be… you’re in constant fear of hurting me. Look at what just happened! I can see how mad you are, how frustrated. I don’t want to be the reason for it… maybe someone else can give you what you need, not make you feel like this…”

 

But Liam can’t continue any longer because Harry is rushing over to him, grabbing Liam’s head in his hands and holding him still, forcing Liam to look right into his eyes. Liam stumbles backwards a little, losing a bit of balance with the force of Harry’s hands on him but he doesn’t look away.

 

“No, I don’t want anybody else!”

 

Liam is still a little afraid, he’s still all vamped out and shaking but he still knows that Harry won’t hurt him.

 

“Of course I’m frustrated… I can’t show the one person I care about how much I want them! But I’d rather feel this way then feel nothing at all. Which is how I felt before I ever met you.” Harry leans in, kisses Liam hard on the mouth, and Liam can feel himself melting into it. Harry pulls back, “Please, don’t give up on me. We can do this, I know we can… you just have to be patient Liam…”

 

Liam stares at Harry, noticing how distraught he looks, knowing just how much his words strung. He regrets saying anything at all, knows already that there’s no way he could have ever let Harry go.

 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” Liam says quietly, leaning in to kiss Harry again, “I’m not going anywhere…” Liam tightens his grip around Harry’s back instantly, rubs soothing circles over the material on his shirt to calm him, his eyes pleading with Harry to forgive him for even suggesting it.

Harry hugs back, tucks his face into Liam’s shoulder and breathes in his scent. Apology accepted.

 

Even if it takes forever, Liam will wait.

 

There’s just no other option.

 

 

 

Things seem to settle down a bit after that. Liam agrees not to take Harry to anymore university parties and even though Louis insists that Liam is “missing out on the experience!” Liam doesn’t want to risk Harry losing control like that again. Besides, Liam much prefers to be alone with Harry, enjoying when it’s just the two of them.

 

He’s perfectly content spending afternoons together at Harry’s mansion, often times hanging out with Niall and Zayn too. He learns more about their lives and his fascination with vampirism only seems to grow the longer that he’s around them.

 

Nights are always spent in Harry’s room. Zayn even jokes that Liam should just move in considering he’s never at his dorm anymore, but Liam isn’t sure if he’s serious. He wonders if any of them would mind? Harry certainly wouldn’t… not with the way that he’s been clinging to Liam like a lifeboat since their conversation at the party. It’s like he’s trying to tighten his hold on Liam so he won’t lose him.

 

But Harry has nothing to worry about and Liam finds himself falling deeper and deeper into Harry’s trance.

 

Sexually, they were making progress too. Liam had actually managed to get his hand around Harry’s dick for longer than five seconds. Days later Liam finally managed to get a good rhythm going but of course Harry had pulled away as soon as he felt his orgasm rising. It was pretty frustrating to see Harry so close to his release and yet, Liam was unable to do anything about it. But they were getting farther each time they tried and Harry was also learning to control his vampire reactions better. He was less shaky, and he was able to control the release of his fangs easier. Liam still liked feeling them on his skin and would often beg Harry to let them out, even though Harry had insisted that they made the need to feed much stronger.

 

Actually getting his mouth around Harry’s cock was a much more difficult task though. The first time he’d tried was a failure. He’d pushed Harry to sit on the bed and kneeled in front him, barely got a chance to unbutton his pants before Harry was shuffling away.

 

It had taken a lot of persuading every night for a week for Harry to finally let Liam try. When he did manage to get his lips around him, sucking at the tip slowly, only a few seconds had passed before Harry was vamping out again, pushing Liam off and muttering profanities to himself. Of course Liam took it all as a compliment, the fact that Harry could barely contain himself at Liam’s touch, but it was still such a mood killer. Especially when Liam was being taken care of every night and tucked himself into Harry’s side, feeling Harry’s erection throbbing beneath them. It was torture for Liam he had no idea how Harry was feeling.

 

They’d been dating for months now and Liam was dying to see his boyfriend release. He still wanted to know what he looked like; what he sounded like; what he tasted like.

 

He was desperate to get Harry there, but he knew that Harry was afraid, that he was pulling off because of his fear, the belief that somehow his orgasm would send him off the deep end. If only Harry could realize just how much faith Liam had in him. If only he could see how much Liam trusted him.

 

 

 

It was another Friday night. Liam and Harry were holed up in Harry’s room and they were actually studying together for once. They usually gave up on attempting such a thing, because they’d always get distracted and never ended up actually doing the work. But tonight they were proving the task successful and while Liam typed on Harry’s laptop, Harry was on his bed reading a book for one of his writing classes. It still baffled Liam that Harry actually ENJOYED doing school work, that he found the fun in reading and writing papers and taking tests. But it was just another one of the things that Liam loved about him.

 

Liam sneaks a glance over at Harry and enjoys the way that Harry gets lost in a trance when he’s got a book in his hands; his eyes scanning the page quickly and his bottom lip tucked between his teeth. It reminds Liam of the earlier days, when they were first getting to know each other and constantly studying. It’s amazing that back then Liam just longed to touch him and now he could whenever he wanted.

 

Liam knows he should get back to his work, he’s almost finished, but his concentration is entirely focused on his boyfriend. The word itself is still strange to Liam and he can’t believe how far they’ve actually come in such a short time. Harry glances up at him briefly, as if he can hear Liam’s thoughts and he smiles and looks back down quickly, clearly embarrassed by Liam’s steady gaze.

 

Liam’s heart is beating out of his chest and he knows that Harry can hear it from here. His mind is jumping around, the only subject in his head at the moment being Harry. All Liam can think about is how much he cares about him… so much that he might even love him.

 

Liam wants to tell Harry what he’s feeling but he holds his tongue, not wanting to scare him away. What if Harry didn’t feel the same? What it was too soon to be throwing words like that out there?

 

“Stop staring.” Harry says firmly as he continues to read his book. His head is down but Liam can see still the tiny smile forming on his face, his adorable dimple highlighting his cheek.

 

“I can’t.” Liam replies as seriously as he can muster, and he swears he can see Harry’s smile widen even further.

 

Liam immediately closes the lid to the laptop and stands from the bed, walking over to Harry in a hurry.

 

He knows what he’s about to do is risky, but he has to try. His nerves are all over the place and he isn’t sure how Harry is going to react, but it’s too late now. He’s already kneeling on the bed, ripping the book out of Harry’s hands and tossing it to the side.

 

“Hey…” Harry begins, attempting to protest but Liam just knocks him onto his back, attacks his lips with his own.

 

“I don’t want to study anymore.” Liam grunts between kisses, pulling his lips away from Harry’s and latching onto his neck instead.

 

Harry moans a little at the action and Liam can tell how tense he is. He always gets like this when they’re close and Liam’s come to enjoy it; he loves that he can make Harry get like this.

 

Liam continues nipping at his neck, lets his fingers trail slowly down Harry’s chest and stomach, stopping only briefly when they reach the rim of his jeans.

 

Liam plays with the button on the front of Harry’s trousers, undoes it quickly with a soft flick of his fingers and he can feel Harry shift beneath him, sense the uneasiness emitting from him.

 

“Hey…” Liam whispers, lifting his head to look at Harry, “just relax.”

 

Harry takes a breath, nodding ever so slightly. Liam dips his head back down, trails his tongue against Harry’s collarbone, at the same time pulling his cock gently out into the open air. Liam loves how full it feels in his hands, how hard Harry is just from this, pre-come already slicked over the tip and beginning to drip down as Liam strokes him.

 

Harry flinches again when Liam begins shifting his body downwards, leveling his knees with Harry’s and bending his body over so that he can get Harry’s dick right up against his mouth.

 

He swirls his tongue around the head, flicking gently against Harry’s slit and tasting him. Harry’s breathing harder now, hands gripping the bed sheets and Liam is still amazed at how perfect he is, how lucky he feels to be with him.

 

Harry’s eyes are squeezed shut, as they usually are during these moments. He’s trying his hardest to hold himself together and it urges Liam on, pulling Harry’s cock fully into his mouth now. He grips the base tightly in his hand, keeping his mouth still and slightly jabbing the head against the inside of his cheek.

 

Liam shifts a little and guides Harry’s dick to the back of this throat, purposely running along the roof of his mouth, letting Harry feel the ridges as he slides his mouth further and further down.

 

Liam continues like this for a while, loves hearing the small whimpers and groans that escape from Harry’s mouth. He’s growing harder in his jeans, trying his hardest to savor this movement and move slowly, wanting Harry to enjoy as much of this as he can.

 

Liam moves his hand between Harry’s legs, prodding at Harry’s balls gently and squeezing as he continues to bob. Harry actually moans then and it makes Liam’s own dick twitch a little, loving how Harry sounds when he’s like this.

 

His fingers trail a little lower and he actually prods a finger around his hole, feels how tense it is under his fingertips. He’s never actually done this, never felt how tight Harry was around his center. He absently wonders what it would feel like to press into him, to feel Harry clenching around his cock as he slams into him. He pushes his fingers in instead, very slowly, only pushing up to the knuckle before Harry’s calling out.

 

“Liam…” Harry whines above him, signaling that he’s getting closer to his release and warning Liam that he may have to pull off soon, but Liam ignores it, jabs his fingers into Harry harder and pulls them back out, repeating the movement as he picks up the pace of his mouth.

 

“Liam… stop…” Harry whines again, leaning up a little and gripping Liam’s shoulders, weakly attempts to push him off.

 

He’s never had to use actual force before, Liam always pulls away immediately after he asks, but this time is different. Liam is desperate to get Harry there. He pulls his mouth off for only a second, letting his fingers slide out of Harry’s center, right hand still weakly gripping the base of his cock. Harry’s hold around Liam’s shoulders loosen when he thinks that Liam is stopping.

 

“Please Harry…” Liam begins, hands still stroking Harry gently and Harry immediately looks at him, “I need to see it.”

 

Harry’s face is twisted in complete shock, like he didn’t expect this to happen and Liam thumbs at the head of Harry’s cock, brushing against it roughly, trying to persuade him. “Just try?”

 

He doesn’t mean for his voice to sound so raspy, but its expected from what he’s been doing and when Harry doesn’t object Liam dips his head back down.

 

He knows that Harry is struggling, that he wants to pull away. But he also knows that Harry could push him off in a second if he really wanted to. Liam takes the fact that he’s still lying beneath him as a good sign, pushing his mouth down as far as it can go.

 

Harry moans loudly when Liam’s nose actually brushes against Harry’s stomach and with a little more force he’s pushing Liam off of him again, actually managing sit them both up.

 

“Okay, okay, you have to stop…” Harry cries and Liam can see that his eyes are watering. He can tell just how difficult this is for him, how much he’s holding back.

 

Liam reaches for Harry’s hands and squeezes them tightly, bringing them to lips to kiss both of them softly. Harry watches silently, still completely out of breath. Liam pulls away, pushes against Harry’s shoulders to make him lie back down on the bed.

 

“Just look at me okay?” Liam says as soothingly as he can he can see that Harry is struggling, biting his own lip hard, fangs exposed.

 

Liam keeps Harry’s hands between his own, holding them against the bed as he resumes kissing down his body, managing to get Harry’s cock back between his lips without touching.

 

It’s difficult to keep eye contact with Harry at this angle but he manages it, working Harry with his mouth, moaning around him and letting his tongue drag up Harry’s shaft as he moves.

 

“Liam… I’m…” Harry starts to say and Liam thinks that he could hear Harry say his name forever, love how it sounds as it escapes his mouth. But before Harry manages to get anything out he’s coming, spurting into Liam’s mouth quickly, and Liam frantically tries to swallow it down, at the same time attempting to keep him on the bed. Harry’s thrashing around, hips bucking up harshly as he continues to spill, most of his cum making it into Liam’s mouth, but some tripling out, splashing against Liam’s chin and onto Harry’s own stomach.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Harry yells, fingers digging into Liam’s palms. He’s squeezing so hard that Liam feels like his bones might break, but he doesn’t care, it’s worth it to finally get to experience this. Harry’s cum feels warm and bitter against in his mouth, unlike anything he’s tasted and continues to lap it up. He’s amazed at how much there is, certainly didn’t expect it, but it makes sense, considering how long Harry’s had to wait for this.

 

Even after Liam’s pulled off and Harry’s orgasm has passed, Liam continues to stroke him lazily, smiling to himself about what just happened. It was one of the most intense experiences of Liam’s life and he’s elated that he and Harry actually got through it.

 

“I knew you could do it.” Liam beams up at him, finally releasing Harry’s cock and fisting his fingers into Harry’s hair, smashing their faces together.

 

“Mmmm,” Harry moans into his mouth, barely kissing back and Liam lets himself collapse on top of Harry, wedges his legs between the vampire’s and kisses him all over the cheek.

 

It takes a while for Harry to finally calm down, his breathing slowing to a normal pace and body no longer shaking. Liam could probably fall asleep just like this, safe in Harry’s arms with the belief that they can actually do this, that they can actually be together, and that maybe someday he’ll be able to make love with the one person he cares most about, without Harry losing control.

 

But Liam’s thoughts are interrupted when he feels himself being nudged over, Harry shifting his weight above Liam’s and snaking his hand into his jeans. He smiles feverishly.

 

“My turn.”

****

 


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GothicBarbie wrote Liam
> 
> and Hazzalovescats wrote Harry

**Harry**

Harry would be lying if he said he wasn’t over the moon with how much his physical interactions with Liam had improved and intensified. The first time he got off with Liam was probably the closest he will ever experience to seeing God, all things considered. He will never forget the look on Liam’s face when he finally peaked and had his release. If it wasn’t for the fear of completely destroying Liam in the worst possible way, Harry would have fucked Liam until he couldn’t walk right then.

He had already given into Liam once; it was only a matter of time before he was actually _inside him._

Up until recently, Harry had been left to his own devices to find his own release after they wound each other up and Harry licked every last drop out of Liam’s cock. Usually his own devices included a hot shower and his hand while Liam was eating or making an appearance at his dorm so Louis didn’t think he was dead. Harry had a small inkling that Liam backed off when he would take a shower so that he could finally get his release.

But now, Liam would slip into the shower behind Harry, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist, kissing a trail along his upper back. Kisses quickly faded into sucking and licking down bodies, hands gripping and pulling and knees pressed into the shower floor.

Harry knew that Liam wanted to do more. The instant he settled between Liam’s legs the first time he sucked him off, he _knew_ that it would always end up here. And that was okay, so long as Liam was willing to be patient with him; which he was _thank gosh._ However, it was becoming harder and harder with each passing day.

They had worked their fingers in and out of one another, milking the moans and sweat out, but always stopping just before it could go any farther. There was literally nowhere else for them to go at this point, and Liam reminded him of that when they were both naked and hard, panting in a needy way, begging for Harry to _fuck him_.

Harry however, was just not ready to take that step. While he was confident that he could control himself when everything was heightened with Liam, sex was on a whole other level. So, Harry found a coping mechanism to deal with his constant state of _want_ and _need._

Baking.

Harry had discovered that baking helped occupy his mind and keep his hands busy. It started out as nothing more than Harry wanting to bake Liam some cupcakes one day after Liam didn’t believe that he worked in a bakery when he was still human. So Harry had to _show_ him. Liam took back what he said about not believing Harry after he ate one of the Chocolate and Salted Caramel cupcakes.

Liam had decided to say sorry for not believing by smushing one of the cupcakes against Harry’s lips and then licking the frosting off slowly. Harry dipped his finger in the frosting and dabbed it along his neck with a mischievous smile. Liam played along until he had Harry pressed up against the kitchen counter, squishing the cupcake in his hand as Liam sucked him off until he spilled into the back of Liam’s throat.

Niall had discovered the abandoned plate of cupcakes later that night and demanded that Harry continue baking sweets. Harry was more than happy to oblige. It was easier to explain that Niall wanted the goodies instead of owning up to the fact that he was baking to control his sexual desires. He was pretty sure Niall would not be too pleased with the cupcakes being baked out of sexual frustration instead of love. He’d still eat them, just with a funny look on his face.

\--

Harry had overheard Liam telling Niall about a new Chinese restaurant that had opened up a couple blocks off campus and had heard really good reviews. Niall was on a human food kick at the moment and took Zayn out to the Chinese restaurant one night trying to get Zayn to partake in enjoying human food again. Niall reported back that the food was amazing.

It wasn’t exactly a date, but Harry had planned a night in for Liam; Chinese take-away, all three of the newer Batman movies and he was even planning on making a special trip to the Yorkshire Tea Ice Cream truck that was around town. Louis had mentioned it had the best bloody ice cream known to man. All Harry had told Liam was to have all his studying and homework done by seven that evening and be sitting on the couch ready.

Liam was so eager and curious for what Harry planned that he was hour early and already waiting on Harry’s couch. Harry had come down the stairs surprised to find Liam practically bouncing on the couch like a puppy.

“Okay, I’m ready. But for what?” Liam asked curiously.

Harry just smiled and shook his head, pursing his lips tightly deciding to go ahead and get the show on the road early. “I’ll be back in about thirty.”

“Where’re you going?” Liam questioned.

Harry kept smiling without saying anything. Leaning down, Harry kissed Liam on the side of the mouth and then left the house. Harry knew that he had ordered enough food to feed them three times over, but variety was always a good thing. Harry picked up the four large paper sacks of food, paid and carried on his way to the Ice Cream truck. He was surprised by the line that was four deep waiting for some ice cream. Clearly Louis knew where it was at. They say, the best places to eat have the longest lines.

So Harry settled in the line, waiting patiently. After a moment of standing there, he was no longer the last one in line. A strong presence settled behind him that made him shiver. That kind of reaction was not uncommon per se; it just didn’t happen very often. Usually only with someone that possessed a connection to otherworldly features, be it the occult, other creatures or spirits. It was all still rather confusing to Harry, but it didn’t come up very often. As far as he knew, Niall, Zayn and himself were the only vampires in the area.

Harry turned around to glance at the stranger behind him, who flashed him a faint smile. “Hello.” The stranger said.

Harry nodded, returning the faint smile, “Hello.” Harry echoed, observing the guys shaved head, light eyes and olive toned skin.

“They say that this is the best bloody ice cream known to man.” The stranger said with a curious tone.

Harry nodded, “That’s what I’ve heard…”

There was something familiar about the stranger that Harry could not put his finger on.

“Oh yeah? Word of mouth or from your friends?” The stranger asked.

Harry surveyed the guy, “My friends… yeah…”

“Getting ice cream alone? For some friends. Perhaps a _mate?”_ The stranger asked with in an amused tone.

“Ehm… for friends…” Harry answered slowly, not wanting to be forthcoming and confused as to why this guy would ask such a question.

The stranger looked around slowly before meeting Harry’s eyes, “Do you live around here?”

“Nearby, yeah… you?” Harry asked, not actually caring but returning the question out of politeness and hoping to end this conversation sooner than later.

The stranger shook his head, “No, just visiting an old mate.”

“Oh, that must be nice.” Harry nodded.

“I hope it will be.” The stranger commented. “Planning to surprise him.”

Harry nodded some more, “Well, good luck with that.”

“Do you like surprises?” The stranger asked suddenly.

Harry frowned slightly at him, “Not particularly…”

The stranger quirked an eye brow, “What about your friends? Do they like surprises?”

Harry was starting to feel uncomfortable with where the conversation was going. “I-I don’t know…” Harry answered and turned away from the guy to wait silently in the line.

“Surprises make life interesting.” The stranger said quietly.

Harry really wanted to just forget about the ice cream at this point and get out of this situation. Something about this guy was making his stomach twist in an uncomfortable way and his primal instincts were screaming _run._ The lady in front of him shook her hair out, sending her scent swirling around her.

“Mmm, she has a lovely _scent_ on, doesn’t she?” The stranger pressed on.

Harry tensed up because other than her natural scent, she was not wearing any perfume, and there was no way this guy would be able to smell that unless he was a vampire or something equally as unsettling. Harry turned around again, wide eyed and lost for words. Just as he was about to question the guy, the man at the little window of the truck called out _Next!_

Harry shuffled up to the window, purchased two pints of the ice cream and turned to leave, the stranger catching his gaze once more, “Hope your _mate_ enjoys the ice cream.”

Instantly turning away and trying not to flat out run back to his car, Harry lost his voice in his tight throat. This guy is a vampire and something was going on here. Harry forced himself to hold it together while driving home, the bag of ice cream sitting in between his legs. He needed Zayn to be home right now.

Luckily, as Harry was pulling up to the house, Zayn was walking out of the house, pulling his leather coat on. Harry practically fell out of the Rage Rover, leaving the ice cream on the ground as he scrambled up to Zayn.

“Liam’s waiting eagerly for you. _Woah_ , you okay?” Zayn asked suddenly noticing the current state that Harry was in.

Harry shook his head, “I think there’s another vampire around.”

Zayn’s eyes snapped up from the pack of cigarettes he was fiddling with, “What?”

Harry recounted the whole exchange with the stranger in the line to Zayn, whose expression went from curious to concern to downright worried and finally settling on panic. Harry could see the wheels turning in Zayn’s head, his eyes flicking from side to side as if he was reading an invisible book.

“What did he look like?” Zayn demanded.

Harry scrubbed his hands over his face, “He was a little shorter than me, shaved head, olive skin, light eyes that didn’t seem like they matched his overall color…”

Zayn nodded robotically not saying anything. Harry stared at Zayn, “What’s going on here?”

Zayn swallowed hard, “This guy is really dangerous. I need you to be extremely careful okay? Don’t go out alone, stay in public areas, don’t let Liam out of your sight.” Zayn directed.

Harry shook his head confused, “But-wait… what? What’s happening? Do you know who this guy is?”

Zayn shook his head hard, “Ye-yeah… I know who he is. Just-Harry, promise me you will be careful okay? Don’t talk to strangers.”

Harry would probably have laughed at that advice coming out of Zayn’s mouth as if he was his father, but something in Zayn’s voice and expression made Harry’s stomach flip and mouth go dry. “Okay. I promise.”

“Good. Yeah. Okay. Go be with Liam. I’m going to go meet up with Niall.” Zayn said as he walked passed Harry.

“No-Zayn-Wait! What’s going on?” Harry asked again.

Zayn glanced over his shoulder, “I’ll explain later.”

And Zayn was gone. Harry stood in the front garden feeling confused and worried. He has never ever seen Zayn like this before. Zayn was never afraid of anything, so if whatever… _whoever_ this was made Zayn afraid, it must be serious.

Harry shuffled over to where he dropped the now softening ice cream, gathered up the bag, pulled the food out of the passenger seat and wandered into the house trying to compose himself a little bit. The instant he rounded the corner into the living room, he was greeted with Liam’s bright smile.

In that moment, an unexplainable wave of anxiety flooded through him. He didn’t know why he was feeling that, but he was scared for Liam.

Harry dropped the bags of food onto the coffee table and looked at Liam, cuddled up on the couch all warm and snugly. His cheeks faintly flushed from the warmth, full lips and soft eyes that were staring up at him with so many emotions seeping out. He feels what he thinks he sees in Liam’s eyes.

It felt like the edges of Harry’s chest was starting to unravel one thread at a time. He felt as though everything in his life was about as perfect as it possibly could be right now. Harry realized that he couldn’t take things for granted anymore. If there is one thing that Harry is certain of, it’s that things can change in the blink of an eye. It was already a wonder that Liam was sitting in his house _waiting_ for him.

He couldn’t keep turning Liam down. Not anymore. Especially with such a weak excuse such as _I’m not ready_ when he is anything but. He was beyond ready. Liam had shown him that he could control himself. Now it was just a matter of pulling the trigger and acting on it. Liam had sat up now, stretching his arms out to his side, causing his shirt to ride up a little bit exposing the skin underneath.

Harry vaguely recalls that sensation when you are sitting in the front seat on a rollercoaster, seeing the track in front of you ticking by as the cart slowly travels up the incline and your heart is pounding, palms sweating and adrenalin coursing through your veins as you wait for the ride to tip you over the edge. Then finally, when you meet the peak you can see everything clearly. That brief moment when you know what’s about to happen and you don’t know what to do with that information other than hold on tightly.

That’s what Harry was feeling right now as he looked at Liam.

Harry has never felt this way about anyone in his life before and he can’t even begin to express what Liam means to him. Every inch of his skin was yearning to be against Liam’s. He wanted to feel Liam in a way that he never has before.

Harry took two big steps up to Liam who was standing now with a searching look on his face. Harry slipped his hands onto Liam’s neck, pressing his thumbs into Liam’s jaw line to hold Liam’s head still as he looked into Liam’s eyes.

“Harry-wha-?” Liam muttered.

Harry pressed his lips against Liam’s, kissing him deeply. He pulled away from the kiss, causing Liam to stumble forward a little bit at the loss of contact. Harry slipped his hand into Liam’s, lacing their fingers together and tugging him forward. Liam shuffled along behind Harry, who led them up the dark staircase.

“But… what about the food.” Liam commented more than questioned.

Harry didn’t respond. He just walked them into his bedroom, turning around instantly and pushing the door shut with his foot. Liam leaned back against the bedroom door, looking up at Harry through his eye lashes. Harry reached up, running his fingertips ever so lightly along Liam’s cheek bone, and then down his jaw, over his neck and down his arms.

Slipping his hand along the Liam’s so that his palm was pressed against the back of Liam’s hand, Harry pulled both of their hands up to his mouth and kissed his Liam’s palm. Harry was going to savor every last millisecond of this experience that he could.

Liam set his hand on Harry’s chest, over where his heart would be, pressing his fingers down and making Harry exhale slowly. Harry hooked his fingers into the hem of Liam’s shirt and took a step back, pulling Liam away from the door. The dim lights from the street were casting a soft glow over the room. Harry stumbled a little when the back of his legs bumped into his bed.

They were just watching each other, never moving their eyes away from another’s. Liam set his hand on the back of Harry’s neck, tracing light circles in Harry’s skin as Harry tightened his grip on Liam’s shirt before pulling it straight up over Liam’s head. Liam followed suit and a little over-zealously pulled Harry’s shirt up and off.

Liam ran his fingers over the ink that stained Harry’s chest as if it was the first time he has seen the tattoos. There was something about the way the air in the room was charged. Every movement sparking more intensity to rush through the air. All the unspoken words between them buzzing through their bodies.

Harry hooked his fingers into the top of Liam’s jeans, loving the way the back of his fingers pressed into the warm skin of Liam’s lower abs. Harry moved his fingers towards Liam’s side, dragging along Liam’s skin and making him shiver slightly. Pulling his fingers out and quickly starting to unbutton and unzip Liam’s jeans, Harry tried to keep himself calm.

This was a really big deal.

Liam’s jeans dropped on their own, pooling around his ankles, Harry quickly yanked Liam’s underwear down after. He let Liam eagerly tug his tight jeans and boxer briefs down his legs, leaving them both naked now. Harry kicked his jeans off to the side and dropped back into his bed, pulling Liam down with him.

Liam kicked his legs, freeing his feet from his jeans as he fell against Harry. Harry wrapped his arms around Liam’s waist, shifting their bodies against one another’s. Their lips met, kissing softly; full of trembling sweetness that Harry could never get enough of. What they were doing in that moment was not exactly anything new. But what it was leading up to was. And they both knew that.

It was obvious in the way they were touching one another now. Slow and delicately. Harry started to suck on Liam’s bottom lip, running his tongue along it, taking in the soft texture. Harry loved the feeling of Liam’s erection pressing against his hip and occasionally rutting into Harry’s skin. Liam pulled his lip from Harry’s and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Are we-” Liam breathed. “Are we doing this?”

Harry set his hand on Liam’s cheek and looked up into his eyes. The words were going to erupt out of his chest if he didn’t say them. Liam turned his head, nuzzling into Harry’s hand with a faint smile. Harry opened his mouth to answer but Liam stole his words by kissing him passionately.

Harry ran his hands down Liam’s back slowly, digging his fingertips into the swell of Liam’s bum. Liam hummed against Harry’s lips, increasing the roll of his hips. Liam shifted on top of him causing their cocks to press together suddenly.

It was like all the nerve endings in Harry’s body sparked, shaking his brain into action.

Harry set his hands firmly on Liam’s hips and rolled them over, pinning Liam to the bed now. He kissed down along Liam’s jaw, dragging his lips downwards, hovering over the vein in Liam’s neck that was pulsing just under the skin. It sent shivers through Harry, instantly heating his lips up in a way he had never felt. Liam tilted his head to the side, allowing Harry more room; Harry ran his tongue up and down along the vein, enjoying how it throbbed.

He nibbled back up Liam’s throat, before brushing his lips against Liam’s. Harry dragged his lips back down the other side of Liam’s neck, over his shoulder and down his arm, flicking his tongue against the bend in Liam’s arm. He ran the tip of his tongue over each one of Liam’s fingers, taking the index finger into his mouth and sucking briefly before kissing his way back up Liam’s arm.

Harry loved the way that Liam was just lying there, watching him intently as he sucked on his bottom lip. Harry nibbled along Liam’s collar bones, infinitely thankful that his fangs were staying at bay. Harry relaxed down against Liam, nuzzling into his neck and lazily sucking on his skin, leaving love bites splashed across his skin.

This was all a little bit scary for Harry. Despite knowing that he _can_ control himself around Liam, even in these situations, this was a big deal to him and clearly to Liam as well which made this so much more intense. Harry didn’t want to let himself think about the webs of worry that were coating his brain over _what could_ happen during this, but it was impossible to ignore it. Harry’s saving grace was every time Liam ran his fingers over his skin, his mind went into a spiral of euphoria, knowing that he was giving Liam what he wanted. What they both _needed._

Shifting down Liam’s body, Harry peppered kisses along Liam’s sternum, working his way down Liam’s abs. Licking over the dips and curves of the defined muscles. Harry set his hands on Liam’s ribs, pressing his fingertips into the skin, taking in each ridge of Liam’s sides. Harry licked around Liam’s navel, enjoying the way the trail of hair downwards felt against his tongue.

Liam reached down, threading his fingers through Harry’s hair, brushing it off his forehead and meeting Harry’s eye. Harry smiled up at Liam quickly before ducking back down and tracing his lips down the V of Liam’s hips and into his groin, briefly licking. Liam started to squirm under Harry’s touch. Harry kissed his way down Liam’s inner thigh, setting his hands firmly on Liam’s hips, holding him down firmly.

Harry kissed all the way down Liam’s leg and kissed all the way up his other, taking in the scent of Liam’s skin in every sport. Lying his head against Liam’s thigh, Harry nuzzled into his hip, kissing the silky skin there and glancing up at Liam who was still staring down. Harry could see out of the corner of his eye, Liam’s cock leaking against his lower abs now.

He wanted to lap it up, taste it, savor it, feel it on his tongue. But just being able to lay here, feeling their body heat mingle together around them, with no worry clouding his mind at the moment was the most relaxed he had felt in a long time. He could hear Liam’s pulse. It was steady and strong, pumping Liam’s glorious scent into the room and making Harry’s skin tingle.

Harry shifted again, running his tongue along the back of Liam’s cock slowly, moving it all the way around to the other side. Liam arched his back slightly under Harry’s touch, his heart beat quickening suddenly. Harry loved being able to hear Liam’s heart race. How the simplest touches caused Liam to react despite it showing on the exterior.

Slowly pulling his tongue up along Liam’s cock, licking up the bead of pre-come gathering on the crown; Harry flicked his eyes upwards, meeting Liam’s, pupils blown wide now. He licked up the pre-come on Liam’s abs, causing Liam’s muscles to twitch and strain. Harry nibbled down again, flicking his tongue against the side of Liam’s balls, before licking up the center, all the way up Liam’s cock against and suddenly swallowing it down.

Liam pressed his head back into Harry’s pillow with a gasp, bucking his hips and making Harry grunt around his cock slightly. Harry wiggled his tongue against the underside of Liam’s cock as he pulled his head upwards, making Liam moan. Harry moved his hand from Liam’s hip, lightly dragging his fingers over Liam’s skin and starting to gently squeeze at Liam’s balls.

Harry sucked on the head of Liam’s cock, pressing it into his cheek, loving how it stretched his skin. Pressing his fingertips against the skin between Liam’s ball and furl of muscles, Harry liked how Liam wiggled at the touch. Harry removed his hand and pulled his mouth off Liam’s cock, pressing his hands under Liam’s bum and hooking his hands forward so that Liam’s legs were resting over Harry’s shoulders.

Harry buried his face between Liam’s legs, lightly running his tongue around Liam’s entrance. Liam’s breath hitched and he tensed up at first but relaxed into the sensations Harry’s tongue was creating. Digging his blunt nails into the skin stretching over Liam’s hips, Harry probed Liam with his tongue, seeing Liam press his hand against his forehead dramatically.

The heels of Liam’s feet were starting to dig into Harry’s back as he tried not to squirm around too much. Harry pressed his tongue flat against the skin between Liam’s balls and hole, running it upwards over his balls. Harry moved around causing Liam’s legs to fall to the sides. Getting ready to suck his fingers into his mouth, but Liam reached down and caught Harry’s wrist and yanked his arm up.

Liam sucked Harry’s fingers into his mouth instead, swirling his tongue around Harry’s fingertips. Harry pressed his forehead against Liam’s hip, starting to breathe heavily. Harry lifted his head up to see Liam completely lost in sucking on his fingers, causing him to whimper. Disbelief crashed against Harry at the sight of Liam laying there completely wanton and sucking on his fingers as if he was having his own body parts sucked on. This side of Liam made Harry’s toes tingle and skin dance.

Harry loved this filthy, uninhibited side to Liam. Liam slowly started to pull Harry’s fingers out of his mouth with an obscene look on his face. The look and sensation made Harry’s gums tingle. Harry retracted his arm and quickly pressed his fingertips against Liam’s hole lightly, curiously.

Liam let out a tight exhale, spreading his legs wider. Harry kissed up along the side of Liam’s length, slowly pressing his finger into Liam. Liam pressed his head back again into the pillow as Harry added a second finger, instantly curving his finger in a come-hither motion, stroking Liam’s sensitive spot. Liam let out a mewl fueling Harry to take his cock back into his mouth and start to bob his head slowly.

Harry didn’t want to stop this. The heavy heat on his tongue, Liam’s scent invading his nose, the sight of Liam’s chest rising and falling was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. The way that Liam was coming undone under his touch was the most satisfying experience to date.

The cues from Liam’s breathing and moans was going straight to Harry’s dick. Harry felt Liam’s fingers tug at his hair hard, forcing him to crawl up Liam’s body. Liam sat up slightly, crashing his lips against Harry’s and hungrily kissing him. Harry couldn’t stop himself from grinding against Liam now. Liam didn’t release his grip in Harry’s hair as he licked into his mouth.

This was it.

Harry pulled back from the kiss, looking down at Liam, the soft glow of the outside lights illuminating his features perfectly. Liam leaned up, kissing Harry’s chin, down his throat and over his collar bones. Sitting back on his heels, Harry took his cock in hand, stroking himself slowly. Liam reached forward, his fingertips just making contact with Harry’s thighs. Harry swallowed hard, not allowing himself to think about what he was about to do.

Leaning over the side of his bed, Harry snatched up the bottle of lube that was sitting on his bed side table, drizzling a little bit onto his fingers and gently pressing them against Liam before pouring some into his hand and stroking himself some more. Harry dropped the bottle onto the floor and shifted on his knees between Liam’s legs. Lining himself up, Harry set his other hand on Liam’s hip.

“Are you ready?” Harry asked nervously.

Liam nodded with alert eyes, “Are you?”

Harry nodded once while frowning slightly, the worry creeping up full force now, as he pressed the head of his cock against Liam’s opening. The heat alone radiating off of Liam was enough at this point to make Harry’s fangs slide out. Liam let out a pleased exhale making Harry look up, a little frantic. Liam set his hand over Harry’s, resting on his hip causing Harry to jerk his head up, meeting Liam’s eye. Liam was all heavy lids, swollen lips, flushed cheeks and burning touches; everything about Liam in this moment was iridescent, and nothing else would ever compare.

It was as if time slowed down to an almost stand still. The air in the room became heavy, holding them to this Earth. What was happening here meant something. _Everything._ And that scared Harry to no end. But nothing had ever meant more to him, nor has he ever felt so intensely before. He loved this man, this human, more than he even understood.

Harry slowly pressed his hips forward, his cock pushing passed Liam’s threshold. Liam’s eyes snapped shut tightly as he gripped his fingers into the bedding. Harry really didn’t like how Liam was wincing and wanted to stop immediately. He was starting to pull back out but Liam clenched around the head of Harry’s cock to stop him. Harry gasped and leaned down slightly at the added tightness.

He can take a hint; Harry placed both of his hands flat on the bed next to Liam’s sides, slowly pressing all the way into Liam until he bottomed out. It had been a while since Harry was in this position and it felt amazing. His fangs were tingling now, along with his skin. He had been anticipating vamping out at any moment. But not like this. This was a slow build up and he could feel it gearing up before it even started; where usually it happened in the blink of an eye.

Harry felt a little overwhelmed at the moment, with Liam so hot and tight around him, spread out on his bed with waiting eyes, the tightness in his chest as he tried to control himself and the need to taste Liam’s lips. Harry dropped down onto his forearms next to Liam’s side, working himself in and out of Liam slowly, but steadily. Liam hooked his arms under Harry’s arms, digging his fingers into Harry’s back only making Harry pick up the pace of his thrusts.

Harry caught Liam’s lips in his own, licking into his mouth and messaging his tongue against Liam’s in sync with hips. As Liam moaned into Harry’s mouth, Harry kissed harder and start to suck down along Liam’s jaw. Liam was panting into Harry’s ear now, his hips chasing Harry’s thrusts as Harry dragged his fangs down Liam’s neck carefully, making Liam shutter and moan under him. Harry liked the slick feeling of Liam’s cock leaking between their bodies.

Harry reached down and slipped one of his hands down between them and around Liam’s cock, slowly starting to pump his first up and down. Liam arched his back hard, pressing his chest up into Harry’s. It was like an electric shock though Harry’s body. He could feel Liam’s whole body pulsing around him and against him. Liam’s heart beat was filling his ears with the most beautiful sound he had ever heard in his life.

Liam pressed his lips to Harry’s temple, drawing Harry’s head up from his neck. Liam shifted his arms, setting his hands against the sides of Harry’s head and resumed kissing him, feverishly now. It was getting harder and harder to keep the desire to feed seated deep in his cored from clawing out. He had managed to hold it back by avoiding Liam’s eye, but Liam had a firm grip on his head now and he had nowhere else to look but into Liam’s eyes. So he did.

And that was a mistake.

A beautiful mistake.

Everything in Harry’s vision darkened suddenly before bursting into bright, shimmering sights. He knew that his eyes were unsettlingly dark with a peculiar red ring around them now; he also knew that it should be terrifying, but Liam just stared into them, his heart beating even faster now. Liam leaned up, catching Harry’s lips again and kissing gently. Harry’s thrusts were starting to become sporadic, along with his hand on Liam’s cock.

Harry could see Liam’s life force, pulsating around his form. He was actually glimmering. It was truly breath taking and every atom in his body was buzzing now. Harry could hear it in Liam before he could see it. The way his breathing had hitched and went shallow, the blood in his body coursing through his veins hard now. Liam was holding Harry’s eye contact, not blinking. Harry shifted his position the tiniest bit, his cock angled upwards now, making Liam squirm under Harry, hips no longer chasing his thrusts.

The moans and whimpers that were falling from Liam’s mouth now were delicious. Harry pulled Liam’s bottom lip into his mouth, sucking and nibbling gently. Letting his fangs press into the swollen flesh ever so slightly, making a heat wave burst from the base of his rib cage. The moan that was filling Harry’s mouth from Liam was cut off suddenly as Liam spilled over Harry’s fist in hot wet strings.

Liam was pulsing around Harry’s cock now, sending Harry’s head into a spin. Harry dropped his head down heavily against Liam’s chest as he slammed into Liam, the front of his thighs slapping against the back of Liam’s now. Harry hummed deeply before moaning against Liam’s skin, pressing the front of his fangs against Liam’s collar bone hard.

Everything about Liam was blinding Harry right now. The only thing he could feel was Liam against every part of his body, the tight pulsing around his cock, the deafening pound of Liam’s pulse, the dizzying aroma of Liam’s skin, his strong heartbeat, strong hands digging into his skin, hot lips speaking soundless words against his temples. Harry was positive that his skin was going to burst into flames as he curled down against Liam even more that he already was as he came, filling Liam up.

Liam had his arms wrapped tightly around Harry now, holding him close as he rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm, kissing his warm head tenderly. Harry exhaled slowly, relaxing against Liam completely. Liam stroked his fingertips up and down Harry’s back lightly, pressing his fingers against each one of Harry’s vertebra.

The sound of Liam’s slowing heart beat was comforting. Harry slid off of him, feeling heavy, sated and pleased. Harry pressed his lips to Liam’s upper arm, smiling blissfully up at Liam. Liam snaked his arm under Harry’s neck, pulling him against his side. Harry rested his head on Liam’s chest, feeling the most calm and relaxed that he has in years. Liam kissed Harry’s forehead and relaxed back himself. Harry knew that they should probably clean up before falling asleep; otherwise they were going to be stuck to his sheets in the morning.

But he was so comfortable and warm and he was not even thinking about the aching in his fangs or then way his skin was dancing with desire. Harry had never been more thankful to have leaped without looking in his life. Usually there was always that moment where Harry felt like he should say something about how _that was_ fun or _sleep well_ but right now, no words could justify the experience. It was perfect and beautiful. There was no need for words at all. Harry looked up to find that Liam was already fast asleep, the flush still splashed across his cheeks.

Harry woke up the next morning before Liam, in the same position he fell asleep in. Harry shifted slightly, careful not to wake Liam up just yet. He couldn’t stop his eyes from wandering down and taking in Liam’s every part of Liam that was not covered by the thin sheet. The Liam was absolutely glowing. Harry wanted to kiss and feel every inch of Liam’s skin all over again.

Harry could see two distinct fang bruises against Liam’s pale skin. It caused a mixture of feelings to spin in Harry’s chest. Worry because that was just too close to actual biting; and satisfaction, because in a way, it was like marking Liam as his. Harry flicked his eyes up to meet Liam’s open eyes.

“How long have you been awake?” Harry asked through his sleep laden voice.

Liam smiled sleepily, “Long enough to see you admiring.”

Harry blushed faintly. Liam smiled wider, turning over onto his side and kissing Harry’s nose. Harry slipped his hand into Liam’s and raised them into the air. He liked how their fingers slotted together. The morning light shining through the window right onto their hands.

“So, that can be even more intense than it was?” Liam asked slowly.

Harry stared at the ceiling, already knowing where Liam was going to take this conversation.

“Yes.” Harry answered. “Why’re you asking?”

“I’ve heard theories about it.” Liam shared.

Harry wanted to ask where he has heard theories about it before but it was still pretty early and he didn’t particularly want to have this conversation right now. He knew that Liam was curious about this. He also knew that Liam knew a lot more than most humans did, so _of course_ he has heard theories about it. But it didn’t matter, it simply was not going to happen.

“Okay.” Harry breathed.

“It’s supposed to be really intense…” Liam pressed on.

Harry really didn’t blame Liam for being curious and asking questions. But this felt like more than innocent curiosity now.

“Liam…” Harry sighed.

“Harry…” Liam sighed right back.

Harry dropped their hands down between them, “It’s not happening.”

Liam exhaled hard and pressed his face into Harry’s neck. Harry closed his eyes, relaxing against Liam and kissing his temple. The sound of Liam’s pulse still present like a metronome driving his thoughts in one direction, and one direction only. The _taste_ of Liam’s blood.

\--

**Liam**

Liam could feel Harry’s fangs gently pressing against the flesh on his neck as he drove into him harder than ever before, his orgasm finally spilling inside of Liam. Liam wrapped his arms tightly around Harry, holding him as close to his body as he could manage and attempted to comfort Harry as he came down from his high. Liam pressed his lips gently to the side of Harry’s temple, running his hands up and down his back lightly; he could feel all of Harry’s muscles contracting and shifting with the weight of his breathing.

 

Harry relaxes into him for a brief moment before sliding off of him and to the side, lips attaching to Liam’s arm to press a light kiss there. He smiles up at Liam and it’s the most content Liam has ever seen him. Liam shifts so that his arm is underneath Harry, pulling him right up against his side and tucks him into his body, Harry’s head resting on Liam’s chest. Liam kisses his forehead one more time, allows his eyes to finally close so that he can get some rest.

 

But his mind is moving so fast, thoughts of what they’d just done repeating over and over in his head. He’d never imagined that sex could feel like _this_ , so perfect and comfortable and right. His heart felt like it was beating out his chest and every nerve in his body was tingling.

 

Eventually his mind was able to relax and he drifted off to sleep, Harry’s body keeping him warm and content through the night.

 

When Liam wakes up the next morning he opens his eyes the slightest bit, can see Harry’s eyes trailing all over his body. It makes him blush and excites him all the same, he loves the expression on Harry’s face as he secretly watches him.

 

When Harry finally catches Liam staring and asks how long he’s been awake Liam can’t stop the smile from forming on his face.

 

“Long enough to see you admiring.”

 

Harry blushes then and Liam can’t resist, he leans over instantly to kiss the tip of Harry’s nose, loves the way Harry’s hands feel as they intertwine with his own.

 

“So that can be even more intense then it was?” Liam asks hesitantly. He’d read a lot about sex with vampires, how feeding off them at the same time would intensify everything. It’s probably too soon to bring it up, but he can’t help himself.

 

Harry reluctantly answers but Liam can see that he’s uncomfortable. After a brief exchange Harry’s ending the conversation.

 

“It’s not happening.”

 

He looks away from Liam as he says it, obvious frustration in his voice and Liam decides to drop it for now.

Liam exhales and presses his body back to Harry’s, his face tucking into Harry’s neck.

 

This conversation isn’t over, not by a long shot, but for today it can be.

 

Liam lets it slide for a while, but it’s getting more and more difficult not to think about it each time they have sex. What’s the point of dating a vampire if you can’t experience the benefits? Not that he doesn’t enjoy sex with Harry, obviously he does, but if there was any possible way to make it even more intense he wants to try. He doesn’t want to piss Harry off by asking about it but the next time Harry’s on top of him, pressing into him, Liam’s pushes Harry’s face into his neck. He enjoys the way his fangs drag slowly against the skin and attempts to nudge into them, hoping to feel them prick the skin so that Harry will have no choice but to draw blood.

 

Liam knows he’s being selfish and reckless with his actions but Harry’s always needed a bit of a push and Liam tells himself that Harry needs it now too, that if he actually got a taste of Liam’s blood he’d forgive him instantly for pushing this.

 

But of course Liam doesn’t get very far with his attempt; Harry’s pulling away before he even gets so much as a prick on Liam’s skin. And by the time Liam’s orgasm is rising he’s forgotten all about what he’d been planning to do.

 

Lou is gone for the weekend and it’s one of the rare occasions that Liam and Harry are spending time in his dorm. They prefer not to, because it’s cramped and Harry’s bed is much bigger, but it is nice to have some privacy away from Niall and Zayn. Since their sex life has taken off Harry’s been trying to avoid conversation with Niall about it. He loves the blonde to death, but the endless questions have been relentless and Harry needs a break.

 

They’re currently squished in Liam’s bed, and Liam’s actually thankful for the size because it forces them to be even closer. Noise from the adjoining dorm rooms are pounding through the walls, so Liam knows they could be as loud as they possibly want.

 

Liam’s on his hands and knees and Harry’s hovering behind him, hands gripping Liam’s hips tightly as he thrusts into him deeply. Liam can feel Harry’s head between his shoulder blades, knocking into them gently each time he pushes in.

 

Liam arches his back, reaches around to grab Harry’s chin and force him into a kiss. Their teeth knock against one other as they kiss, Harry’s movement intensifying the closer he gets to his release. His fangs prod against Liam’s lips lightly and it stirs that familiar need in Liam’s gut. He leans his head back, gripping the back of Harry’s head and guiding his lips to his neck, tries his hardest to push back and get Harry’s fangs to pierce the skin.

 

But Harry’s vampire strength is too much for Liam and he forces away, shoving Liam chest first into the mattress and pounding even harder into him. Liam can feel Harry’s hand at the back of his neck, keeping him still. Liam couldn’t move even if he’d wanted to, and he can tell that Harry’s taking out his anger in these last few minutes. Liam should care, but he doesn’t, enjoying the way that Harry is manhandling him and taking control. Harry continues pushing until he’s finally pulling out and spilling all over Liam’s back.

 

Then Harry’s shifting off and sliding next to Liam, his back against the wall and as far away from Liam as he can possibly manage in the small space.

 

Liam’s still painfully hard and Harry’s not doing anything to fix it so he knows that Harry is upset. Liam lifts his head slowly from the bed, turning to look at Harry, who’s avoiding his gaze. His breathing is heavy and he’s sweating… his brows furrowed into an angry glare.

 

“What’s wrong?” Liam asks gently, stroking Harry’s arm lightly, even though he already knows the answer.

 

Harry remains still for a moment, until finally turning his head to look at Liam, “Why are you pushing this?!” He asks angrily, waiting for a response.

 

“Why not?” Liam shoots back, feeling just the tiniest bit guilty. But it’s a valid question.

 

“Because, Liam. We just figured out the sex thing. And you’re already pushing for more?” Liam can tell that how angry Harry is because his voice is getting louder and deeper. “Do you have a death wish or something?”

 

Liam sighs, looking away from Harry and up towards the ceiling.

 

“You won’t hurt me.” He says for what feels like the millionth time since they started this.

Harry’s really frustrated now, attempting to sit up in Liam’s bed before Liam’s pushing him back down harshly.

 

“Don’t leave.” Liam says, knowing full well what Harry’s intentions are before he even makes them. He knows him too well at this point, when he gets upset, he flees.

 

“I’m serious Liam.” Harry says with more force, pushing Liam’s hand off of him. “If you thought sex was dangerous then feeding off of you is just plain stupid.”

 

It’s quite for a minute as Liam lets Harry’s words soak in. He knows Harry’s right but that doesn’t mean he’s going to stop trying.

 

“I just want to be closer to you…” Liam says quietly. He’s not purposely trying to make Harry feel bad but he knows he has once he sees the sadness in Harry’s eyes.

 

“Trust me Liam, you’re as close to me as you could possibly be.”

 

Liam’s not sure what he means by that and he’s not sure he believes him either, but then Harry is shifting up again and hovering over Liam’s body, taking Liam’s face in his hands and forcing Liam to look him in the eyes.

 

“I’ve never felt this way about _anyone_ before Liam. Ever. Which only makes things that much harder, okay? I can control myself with other humans because I don’t feel anything for them. Don’t you get it? I care about you so much that I have absolutely no idea how my body will react to your blood.” Liam sighs, finally realizing what Harry’s been trying to say to him. “It’ll probably be the best thing I’ve ever tasted… which is scary because that could mean it’s that much easier for me to lose control. And I won’t do that.”

 

There’s so much love in Harry’s eyes, even though he hasn’t said the words out loud before and it makes Liam’s heart melt. He feels terrible for even pushing it. But it doesn’t stop that nagging urgency he feels deep in his gut. Harry’s words may have stalled the conversation but it only makes Liam want to give himself to Harry that much more.

 

Liam doesn’t bother with a response. Only closes the gap between them quickly and pulls Harry’s lips between his own, trying to emit everything that he’s feeling with just this kiss.

 

It’s been weeks and Liam’s dropped the biting conversation completely. It’s still eating at him, wondering what it would feel like and how Harry would react, and what it could possibly mean for their relationship, but he’s not going to risk pissing Harry off more. He tries his hardest to absolutely forget about it, but it’s impossible, and every time they are intimate with each other Liam’s thoughts go back to it. He continues to push it away, but it’s extremely difficult and Liam finds himself pulling away completely just to avoid thinking about it.

 

It helps that its exam time and Liam is extremely busy. He’s able to use the excuse that he’s too caught up with school and manages to get away from Harry for hours at a time. It’s been almost a week since they’ve had sex and even though Liam misses it like crazy it’s starting to help. He hopes that in time he’ll be able to let the concept of Harry biting him go. It doesn’t help that he’s still a little bitter over the conversation and he may just be using this as an excuse to imply to Harry how upset he is.

 

He’s not exactly sure how Harry can even put up with him. So far, Liam’s been pushing every single thing in their relationship and he knows he’s being the most selfish human on the planet.

 

But another part of him feels like Harry is neglecting himself from feeling the full experience of what it means to be a vampire. And if Liam is willing to take the risk, why isn’t Harry? Liam would do anything for him and the fact that Harry doesn’t seem to realize that hurts Liam more than he would like to admit.

 

It makes things worse that Liam is super stressed because of his exams. He hasn’t been the best student as of late, especially with all the time he’s been spending with Harry but if he can manage to get through these next two days he’ll be okay.

 

But when he hears a knock on his door at 10pm that night he already knows who it is before he even has to answer. He barely gets the door open an inch before Harry is storming his way in.

 

“Why aren’t you calling me back?” Harry asks loudly, slamming the door behind him and staring at Liam intently.

 

“I’m sorry, I’ve been so caught up with finals and you’re too much of a distraction.” Liam has quite possibly been the shittiest boyfriend ever in the last few days but it’s not exactly a lie and he actually does need to study. Liam turns around and begins to head back to his computer but Harry is grabbing his wrist harshly and pulling him back.

 

“Is Louis gone for a while?” Harry asks as he intertwines his fingers with Liam’s, pulling him towards his body. Liam nods, patiently waiting for response but Harry doesn’t give him one, just grabs Liam’s hips and pushes their bodies together tightly, mouth finding Liam’s instantly and sucking hard against his lips.

 

“Good.” Harry pants in between kisses. “Because I really want to fuck you.”

 

Harry’s neediness is doing something to Liam’s lower regions but he really needs to study and somehow manages to pull himself away.

 

“I can’t right now, babe.”

 

He’s not usually one for pet names but he needs Harry to know that he’s serious, that he really has to get this done.

 

“Come on!” Harry whines, falling back against Louis’ bed and sighing loudly. “We used to have sex at least once every day… sometimes two… or three.” He smiles cheekily before continuing. “It’s been a fucking week Liam, I’m going crazy.”

 

“I can tell.” Liam laughs lightly before turning back around and sitting at his desk. “Just give me two more days okay? Once finals are done I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

 

Liam is more wound up than he likes to admit and even just seeing Harry all needy and lying back on the bed is doing things to him but he has to resist. Unlike Harry he can’t compel himself a better grade and he actually cares about his schooling.

 

When Harry doesn’t say anything he thinks that he’s managed to get through to him, until he can hear Harry breathing heavily behind him. He turns around to find Harry’s knees pulled up, head thrown back in pleasure. Sweat is already starting to gather on his neck and his hand is dragging on the inside of his jeans, very obviously stroking himself.

 

“Ha-Harry, what are you doing?” Liam stutters, even though the answer is already obvious.

 

Harry just looks up at Liam, fangs exposed as he stares with so much lust that Liam can barely breathe. It’s so not fair of him to pull this out right now, especially when Liam is trying so desperately hard to behave himself.

 

Harry quirks his eyebrow and runs his tongue gently over his fangs, knowing full well that it’ll cause a reaction from Liam.

 

Liam immediately feels his stomach begin to churn and can feel his dick twitch in his pants. He’s so painfully turned on right now and seeing Harry’s fangs only seems to anger him a little bit more.

 

“Might as well put those away since you won’t use them with me.” Liam snaps and Harry immediately stops moving his arm, only looks at Liam was a sad expression plastered to his face.

 

“Come on that’s not fair.” Harry says quietly and Liam forces himself to turn around.

 

“Neither is you doing _that_ while I’m trying to study.”

 

But then Liam can distinctly hear a zipper coming undone and later Harry’s pants are flung to the floor by his feet. He resists the urge to turn around.

 

“Well if you aren’t gonna touch me I guess I’ll have to.”

 

It should be illegal, the sounds that Harry is making.

 

“Come on Liam, look at me.”

 

Liam tries to resist, but it’s no use. He won’t be getting any more work done tonight.

“You always said you wanted to watch me do this.”

 

Those words are doing something to him, because they are so completely true, and Liam immediately swivels around in his chair and what he sees instantly makes him forget why he was mad in the first place.

 

Harry’s completely naked, one leg hanging off of Louis’ bed, stomach contracted tightly as he attempts to hold himself up, eyes shining and dark, entirely focused on Liam. One of his hands is stroking his cock lazily and Liam can already see beads of pre-come as Harry slides his fingers up and down. His other hand is propped underneath his bum, fingers just barely grazing the tight ring of muscle.

 

“Fuck Harry.” Liam says instantly, not able to tear his eyes away. He never thought that just watching Harry get himself off could be this sexy, but it is, and Liam finds himself quickly hardening in his jeans.

 

Liam’s breath hitches in his throat and Harry’s breathing intensifies as he quickens the pace of his hand. “Liam…” he mutters under his breath, and it’s almost too much. It takes everything in Liam’s body not to just get up right now and pile on top of him, kiss and lick every inch of his perfectly beautiful, pale skin. Harry bites his lip and stares even more intensely at Liam.

 

“Touch yourself.” Harry whines and Liam’s hand is immediately dipping into his pants, grabbing himself quickly and tugging.

 

Harrys fingers are actually inside of himself now, and he’s working his fingers in and out hard. His mouth his clenched tightly and all Liam can think about his how much he’d like to be inside of Harry, sliding in along right beside his fingers. As much as he loves bottoming with Harry he can’t help but be curious and definitely makes it a note to ask Harry about that sometime… perhaps when he’s a little less pre-occupied.

 

They’ve never done anything like this before, gotten off in front of each other without actually touching, but its new and exciting and Liam’s actually pretty thankful for the distraction, even if he’s going to be completely spent afterwards.

 

Liam wants to hold out, wants to make his orgasm last but it’s impossible. He’s so wound up and the look on Harry’s face is too much and when Harry mutters his name one last time, come finally spilling out of him and over his hands, Liam loses it.

 

He releases into his own jeans, which feel extremely tight right now and continues working his hand over the tip of his penis, squeezing the head hard and attempts to work all the cum out of himself.

 

When he manages to look back Harry he’s laying back on the bed, come completely saturating his stomach and Liam’s eyes are entirely stuck on Harry’s fingers which are slowly dragging the fluid around. Liam stares in amazement as Harry actually gathers some onto his finger and brings it to his mouth, humming around it obscenely as he pushes it between his lips and onto his tongue.

 

Just that one action is probably enough to get Liam hard again, but he’s still coming down from his own orgasm and can only stare as Harry finally sits up from the bed, grabbing at his shirt and wiping the cum off, purposely leaving the tiniest bit that has gathered inside of his belly button.

 

He walks over to Liam slowly, dragging his fingers into his navel and pulling the rest into his mouth. Liam looks up Harry curiously, waits until Harry’s standing between his legs, still completely naked. Harry doesn’t say a word, just leans down and pulls Liam into a messy kiss.

 

Liam can taste the bitter saltiness of Harry’s cum on his tongue, Harry’s purposely sloshing it around inside of his mouth and Liam kisses him back hungrily, hands finding the back of Harry’s head to pull him in even closer. 

But before Liam knows what’s happening Harry’s pulling away from him, smirking at him again and going to grab the rest of his clothes.

 

“Are you leaving?” Liam asks, now a little upset that Harry’s gotten him so worked up and doesn’t plan to stay. He’d really like to be fucked later, even if he does need to study, but Harry’s pants are already back on and he’s heading towards the door.

 

Harry doesn’t give him a response, just reaches into Liam’s closet and pulls out one of his favorite flannels and slips it on. “Gonna borrow this if that’s okay.” Harry smiles cheekily, throwing it over his shoulders. Liam absently thinks about how good it looks on him, how adorable it is to see Harry in his clothes, as if he’s telling the world that he belongs to Liam, but he’s brought back to the present situation when Harry’s actually turning the door knob and exiting.

 

Of course only Harry could manage to turn things around and make Liam the one to come undone. He wants to plead with Harry to stay, persuade him to slam him into his mattress later, but decides to hold his ground, try not to let Harry realize just how much he’s gotten to him.

“You might wanna change those sheets before Lou gets back, I made a bit of a mess.”

 

Just the words make Liam _keen_ and he’s seconds away from begging Harry to stay. But Harry’s already out the door.

 

Literally the _second_ after his last exam ends, Liam’s searching the grounds, scouring the entire campus for Harry. It’s been more than a day since he’s last seen Harry and he’s dying to get his hands on him. He’s been trying to keep his distance, even though it’s been incredibly difficult and Harry hasn’t made things better, shooting the dirtiest texts to Liam non-stop. (“Did you get the stains out of your jeans?” “I was imagining your fingers inside of me.” “Next time can you spread out on my bed so I can watch you?” etc)

 

If Liam thought he was worked up before then he’s not sure what he’s feeling now, but his insides feel like they’re going rip themselves apart if he doesn’t find Harry _now_.

 

It’s like he can sense him before he even spots him, walking down the lecture hall slowly, nose buried in some book. Liam runs up behind him and Harry whips his head around immediately, clearly sensing Liam before he even approached.

 

“How did your exams go…?” Harry begins to ask, but Liam barely gives him a chance to finish his sentence before he’s pulling Harry by his jumper and dragging him slowly behind, finding the closest door and shoving Harry inside.

 

It’s dimly lit inside the closet and there’s no lock on the door so Liam can only pray that no one will walk in. Not that he would exactly care right now if anyone did.

 

“What are we doing…” Harry attempts to ask again but his words are cut off when Liam roughly shoves him against the door, holding Harry’s face completely still and darting his tongue out against his neck, kissing him and sucking bruises into his flesh. It’s a shame that Harry heals so fast  because Liam would really like to mark him up right about now.

 

“God I’ve missed you…” Harry says instead, letting Liam completely ravish him. Liam lets his hands trail lower, cupping Harry though his jeans and grabbing at his hardening dick.

 

“Gonna need you to fuck me now.” Liam grunts into his neck, pushing his hips against Harry’s and knocking him backwards, his back hitting the wood with a loud thud.

 

“Here?” Harry questions, small panic rising in his voice. It turns Liam on further and he immediately drags down the zip of his pants, shoving his jeans down around his thighs quickly.  

 

“Uh huh.” Liam smirks, moving his mouth to Harry’s lips, shoving his tongue deep inside at the same time his hand finds its way into Harry’s pants.

 

“Jesus Christ.” Harry moans, clearly enjoying the way that Liam’s palm is slicking up and down his cock. “What’s gotten into you?” He asks, head gently falling back against the door.

 

Liam smiles again, working his hand faster. It’s moving a lot easier now, with Harry’s pre-come creating a natural lubricant.

 

“It’s your fault.” Liam whispers suddenly pulling his hand away so that he can unfasten his own jeans and rip them off.

 

He grips Harry’s shoulders tightly, shifting them around so that Liam’s back is now against the door.

 

“Watching you touch yourself like that…” He whines into Harry’s ear, “that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

 

He loves the reaction he’s getting out Harry, eyes blown in surprise at Liam’s words.

 

“Do you think you can hold me?” Liam asks, his eyebrow cocked gently. He’s obviously teasing; he may look physically stronger than Harry, but Harry’s vampire strength is not even comparable.

 

“Yeah I think I can manage.” Harry smirks, immediately cupping Liam’s cheeks and pulling him up. Liam lets his weight rest back against the door, legs wrapped tightly around Harry. His hands grip firmly around Harry’s shoulders and he stares down as Harry manages to hold him up with one arm, the other reaching between them. He grips his dick firmly, pressing it right up against Liam’s hole, only teasing for second before fully pressing in.

 

Without lubrication it hurts but gravity is pulling Liam down and it only takes seconds before he’s fully seated onto Harry’s cock.

 

“You okay?” Harry asks gently, looking up at him lovingly and for once Liam wishes that Harry wouldn’t be so damn gentle with him. Wishes that he would just take what he wanted.

 

“Fuck me.” Liam spits at him, squeezing his legs around Harry tighter and it manages to do the trick. Harry bends his knees and begins thrusting up into Liam, arm pressed back against the wall as he manages to keep Liam upright.

 

Liam wants to curse, spill out exactly what he’s feeling right now but he remembers where they are and wills himself to keep his mouth shut, only soft grunts and moans escaping his lips periodically.

 

After a few minutes he can tell that it’s beginning to hurt, Harry’s legs are getting shaky and the friction just isn’t enough. Liam needs more, and he lets his legs fall to cold ground, Harry slipping out of him at the movement.

 

Liam wastes no time grabbing Harry around the waist and shoving against him, sending them both to the ground, Liam forcing him to lay flat on the floor. Liam has Harry pinned, legs straddling Harry’s hips as he reaches for Harry’s dick, pushes it back inside of him quickly.

 

Harry’s totally gone now, head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut as Liam rocks on top of him, hand reaching for his own dick as he moves. He leans down, mouthing at Harry’s neck again, hands roaming over his chest. He’s wanted this for days and it feels better than Liam’s ever remembered.

 

Liam’s free hand finds Harry’s mouth and he pushes his fingers in, Harry’s lips immediately closing around them. He sucks against them harshly and Liam imagines Harry’s mouth around his dick as he strokes himself, feeling himself get closer and closer. His fingers brush against Harry’s fangs and it totally brings him back, reminds him what he’s wanted for a while now.

 

The sudden courage that he’s feeling in this moment is what causes him to act, rocking his hips that much harder into Harry, trying to get him closer and closer to his release. Liam trails his lips upwards, placing them over Harry’s mouth, fingers still inside. They kiss sloppily, Liam’s fingers in the way until he finally pulls them out, allowing deeper access into Harry’s mouth. Reaching behind him, Liam reaches down to let his fingers brush against his own hole, feelings as Harry slips in and out of him.

 

“You close?” Liam whimpers into his mouth and Harry nods against him, hands gripping Liam’s hips as he pushes upwards, increasing the friction.

 

Liam waits until the exact moment, when Harry’s hips are pulsing erratically. He can tell by the expression on his face that he’s seconds away from cuming, Liam knows it’s the perfect time for what he’s going to try.

 

Liam tears his lips away Harry’s, leans right up into his ear and whispers “I want you to feed on me.”

 

Then Harry’s face is scrunching up and before Liam even knows what’s happening he feels himself being shoved off of Harry, falling instantly to the side and Harry kneels on the ground, managing to pull his pants up immediately in a huff.

 

“No fucking way!” Harry spits out, tucking himself back in and standing, attempting the straiten himself out.

 

Liam lets himself slump against the ground, slowly managing to pull his own pants back up. Harry looks about as frantic as Liam feels, both still reeling from what just happened. Liam probably should have waited until after they’d orgasmed before asking him to bite him, but it’s too late now.

 

“Come on Harry, if you’re that afraid you’re gonna lose control just… prick my finger! See how strong the urge is first…”

 

“No!” Harry is cutting him off.

 

“Why?” Liam pushes. He thinks it’s a great idea. He’s been thinking about it for a while and it makes complete sense to Liam. He could even wait to taste his blood when Liam isn’t around.

 

“Because.” Harry insists, turning away from him and not giving a proper response. Liam’s about to ask why for a second time but then Harry’s turning back around, hands running through his hair nervously. “Why do you want me to feed on you so bad?!” Harry pries.

 

Liam stands from the floor, slowly walks over to Harry. He’s hesitant before speaking, unsure of exactly how to explain himself and wonders how Harry will respond. What he’d said before about being closer to Harry was true, but there’s another reason why he wants Harry to feed off of him.

 

“I don’t want you feeding on other people.” Liam blurts out, stopping inches in front of Harry and his words instantly cause a reaction, Harry’s body slumping the slightest bit in defeat. He shakes his head back and forth slowly, waiting for an explanation.

 

“If you bite me, then I won’t drive myself crazy thinking about you feeding from someone else.”

Liam knows that it’s stupid. He knows that he’s being ridiculously selfish and needy, but it’s true. Harry is practically his whole world and the idea of him so much as looking at somebody else is enough to drive Liam insane.

 

“I hate that you share this intense thing with random strangers and not your own boyfriend.”

Liam looks down but seconds later Harry is crowding into him, pushing him back against the wall and jerking his chin upwards.

 

“Hey. It’s not intense with anyone else, okay? It’s a means of survival.” Liam stares into Harry’s eyes, believes the words that are coming out of his mouth. “Even if I fed from you Liam, the amount of blood I could take from you wouldn’t be enough to sustain me for long. And each time I fed on you you’d have to heal… I’m not putting you through that.”

 

Liam sighs, looking away; frustrated to know that Harry will always need blood from other people.

 

“Hey, look at me.” Harry says firmly, voice softening and Liam turns his attention back to him.

 

“Taking blood from them doesn’t mean anything, okay? You’re the only person I want. Please believe that.”

 

“Then prove it…” Liam pushes. He doesn’t care if they die trying, but he needs Harry to make an effort. He can’t explain why he needs this so badly, but something inside of him is telling him that it’s supposed to happen this way, that somehow the two of them won’t be complete until they do. “Try for me…”

 

Harry sighs again, leaning his forehead against Liam’s gently. Liam can tell that his mind is racing, but it actually looks like he’s contemplating Liam’s words.

 

Harry pulls away, hands stroking Liam’s jaw softly.

 

“I’ll think about it…” Harry says quietly, slowly looking up at Liam.

 

It’s not a yes, but at least it’s not a no and Liam can tell that they are making progress, however slow it’s going.

 

“Okay.” Liam smiles back, slowly shifting his head to lean into Harry, kissing him softly on the lips to thank him.

 

They stay there for a long moment, just breathing in each other’s scents, holding one another there in the dark.

 

“I’m still really hard.” Harry laughs and it breaks the tension, Liam joining in with Harry’s laughter.

 

“Me too.” He smiles.

 

“Let’s go home and fix it, yeah?” Harry whispers. “I want to fuck you in my bed.”

 

“Okay” Liam repeats again and follows Harry out the door, repeating the word _home_ over and over in his mind.

 

It’s been a week and Liam’s spent basically every second of that time with Harry.

He’s not sure what shifted but something happened in that closet that day and since then he’s barely been able to let Harry out of his sight, sticking to him like glue.

 

Louis is beginning to worry, constantly calling Liam to check if he’s still alive. This morning Liam’s woken by a disturbing text asking if Harry has a magic penis or something, because it has to be the only explanation for why Liam is never at the dorm. Liam ignores all of the messages of course, _if only Louis really knew_ and shuts his phone off. Instead, he turns his focus to the sleeping body next to him.

 

He watches Harry sleep, chest rising and falling softly. It’s amazing how someone so dangerous and sexy could look so damn innocent, body curled in on itself like a small child, curls askew and covering his face.

 

Liam goes to brush a stray hair out of Harry’s eyes, letting his fingers trail slowly down his face, fingers pressing softly into the dimple in Harry’s cheek.

 

Light is barely shining through the curtains, illuminating Harry’s body perfectly and Liam could probably just sit and stare for hours, but Harry’s shifting around, opening his eyes ever so slightly to look up at Liam.

 

“Morning.” He says softly, smiling up at Liam and he repeats “morning” back at him.

                                                                                                                                                    

Harry just lies there, staring up at Liam with wide eyes and something feels different. Usually Harry’s up before him, cooking breakfast and running around the house, but not today. Today he’s oddly quiet and impossibly still and Liam isn’t sure if he should be worried or if he should enjoy this.

 

“What’s wrong?” Liam asks instantly, shifting up on his elbow to look at him.

 

“Just thinking…” Harry says softly, biting his lip and Liam knows that he’s nervous.

 

Liam leans over and presses a soft kiss to the side of his mouth. He’s trying not to worry but Harry’s acting weird and he’s beginning to think the worst. “Is it bad?” He whispers, pulling away slowly.

 

Liam’s internally freaking out. What if Harry wants to break up with him? What if everything that’s happened in the last month was just too much for him and he’s finally about to break?

 

“I don’t know…” Harry sighs, sitting up in the bed, arms resting gently on his knees that are hidden underneath the covers.

 

Liam breathes deeper, mimicking Harry’s actions and sitting up next to him, legs crossed in front of him.

 

“What is it?” Liam asks again, hoping that Harry will just spit it out, rip the band aid off and get whatever he plans to say over with.

 

“Just come here…” Harry growls low in his throat. It’s barely audible and Liam isn’t sure what he means, just leans in closer and rests his head on Harry’s shoulder, expecting the worst.

Harry stares down at him, locking eyes with Liam and closing the tiny gap, presses his lips against Liam’s. It’s almost too soft and Liam wonders if it’s a goodbye kiss.

 

But then Harry’s kissing him more urgently, tongue pushing into Liam’s mouth and fingers threading through the back of Liam’s hair. He’s not sure what’s going on, but he lets it continue, allows Harry to push him back down on the bed, enjoys the way that Harry slots their legs together, kissing turning filthier as Harry ruts against him.

 

Then suddenly Harry’s pulling Liam back up again, shifting them slightly so that Liam is sitting on his lap, legs wrapped around Harry’s hips. Their lips haven’t left one another’s’ and Harry’s still thrusting against him, his cock sliding back and forth between Liam’s butt cheeks.

 

Liam continues to move up, letting his cock drag roughly against Harry’s stomach every time. He can feel Harry’s fingers behind him, resting at the bottom of Liam’s bum and feeling as his cock slides up and down.

 

Liam moans then, wanting more, and it’s as if Harry can read his mind, his fingers nudging his dick closer to Liam’s entrance, prodding gently before finally pushing all the way in. There’s no warning but Liam doesn’t need it, he’s used to this feeling now and as Harry slides into him he shuts his eyes, lips unmoving as he feels Harry enter him fully. It’s oddly quiet between them, so much tension lingering in the air and Liam doesn’t know where it came from. Harry’s much quieter than he’s ever been, not even a single moan or breath escaping from him as he pushes in and out. Liam can feel the desperation radiating from him and it makes him worry again, wonders what’s going through Harry’s mind.

 

Then Harry’s hand is closing around his cock and Liam pushes himself into Harry’s fingers, the intensity between them instantly magnifying.

 

Harry begins pushing his hand down against him, increasing the friction and Liam has to bury his face into Harry’s neck. Each time they have sex seems more intense than the last and Liam tries to mutter Harry’s name but nothing comes out.

 

Harry starts kissing him then, lips first finding his collar bone and then trailing upwards. Liam leans his head back, lets Harry kiss up his neck and to his jaw, then sideways all the way to his ear and back down, stopping for good close to his birthmark.

 

Liam doesn’t think much of it, it’s one of Harry’s favorite places to suck, and when the pressure of Harry’s hand on his cock picks up, Liam feels like he’s going to burst.

 

He can feel Harry’s fangs pressing against his skin, dragging along the flesh and seemingly poking harder than usual. Liam jerks his head away, pausing to look at Harry.

 

Harry only gleams at him, and Liam knows it’s going to happen before it does, he can tell by the dark glossiness of Harry’s eyes glaring at him.

 

Grabbing Liam’s head harshly and forcing it back down, Harry places his mouth back where it was, teeth now dangerously close.

 

Liam thinks he’s imagining things when Harry’s teeth actually prick the skin. It’s quick and Liam stills immediately, wondering if it even happened. But when he pulls back he can see his red blood shining on the tips of Harry’s fangs. It was a small prick but it still hurt.

 

But the pain is forgotten when Liam actually looks at Harry. He’s licking over the blood impossibly slow, face twisted into an expression Liam’s never actually seen before. Time seems to be stilled, Liam’s heart is beating like crazy and he wonders if Harry can hear it. For the first time he’s impossibly scared, worried about what’s going to happen next, how exactly is Harry going to react to his blood?

 

Harry could easy pin him down, sink his teeth deep into Liam’s flesh and suck the life out him. It could all be over in minutes.

 

Then it’s actually happening, Harry’s forcing him down on the bed, pinning Liam beneath him and pushing into him harder than ever before, fangs latching onto Liam’s neck, pricking harder into the flesh.

 

But Liam isn’t scared. He can feel Harry’s hands squeezing his own softly, reassuring him and as Harry sucks Liam can feel everything; Harry’s fingertips against his own, Harry’s cock pushing deep inside of him, his blood being drained as each minute passes.

 

Harry’s finally making noise now, breathing heavily as he sucks and even though Liam should be scared, worried that Harry won’t be able to stop, he isn’t. Something is telling him that things are okay, and the entire thing is incredibly sexy, the way that Harry looks and sounds above him.

 

His orgasm instantly rises back up when he realizes the weight of the situation, and really focuses on exactly what they are doing. It hurts like hell, but it’s also crazy intense and everything that Liam’s read about it is true. He already felt a strange connection to Harry but now it’s even more intense. He knows for certain that he was meant to be here, that despite his past, he was meant to be with Harry.

 

He never believed in soul mates before, but being here with Harry he knows that it’s true.

 

His orgasm crashes over him suddenly, and Liam cries out, cum splashing between their bodies and Harry continues to stroke him through it.

 

Liam’s beginning to feel light headed, though he isn’t sure if it from the blood loss or from his orgasm, and he idly wonders when Harry is going to stop, _if_ he is going to stop.

 

But then Harry is orgasming too, jerking his hips rapidly as he spills inside of Liam, his fangs finally releasing from Liam’s neck as he cries out, the loudest that Liam’s ever heard him.

 

He rides out his orgasm, arms tight around Liam’s back and it’s the longest Liam’s ever seen it go on. He loves the way that Harry looks right now, completely blissed out and blood trickling out his mouth. He loves that he’s responsible for making him feel this way.

 

Finally Harry’s pushing Liam off of him gently and collapsing down on the bed, attempting to get his breathing back under control.

 

Liam is elated. They’ve actually done it. Harry’s fed from him and he didn’t lose control. He’s not sure what exactly had caused Harry to just go for it, but he doesn’t care. It finally happened and there’s no going back now.

 

“Come here…” Harry whimpers and Liam tucks himself into Harry’s side, flinches when he feels Harry leaning over him and licking at the wounds. His vampire saliva must do something because Liam can feel the wounds in his neck tightening. They don’t close all the way but the bleeding has stopped. Liam reaches a hand up and can feel where Harry marked his skin, two small holes just below his birth mark that are already beginning to scab over.

 

“Give it a few days and you’ll be good as new.” Harry whimpers. He still hasn’t opened his eyes and Liam gives him space, lets him lay there quietly as he collects his thoughts.

 

Liam absently thinks that he doesn’t hope it fades too quickly. He wants to be able to stare at the mark later, remind himself of what Harry’s done to him.

 

Eventually Liam say’s Harry’s name and Harry turns to him, looking at him softly.

 

“Why now?” Liam asks quietly.

 

Harry pauses briefly. Takes another break before answering.

 

“I didn’t want to lose you.” Harry says slowly and it hurts Liam’s heart to hear the words come out of Harry’s mouth.

 

“That’s not possible.” Liam says, as serious as he can muster and he can see a small smile on Harry’s face. He leans in, kissing him again, proving to him how much he cares.

 

“You were just… starting to pull away from me.” Harry explains and Liam only kisses him again. Tries to quiet all of his insecurities with his mouth.

 

“But you could _never_ lose me.” Liam cradles Harry’s head in his hands, stroking his curls softly.

 

“You’re stuck with me.” Liam laughs, attempting to ease the tension and it seems to work. Harry snuggles into him tighter.

 

“What did it taste like?” Liam whispers later, pulling away only enough to stare into Harry’s bright green eyes.

 

Harry sighs. “I can’t describe it…” He smiles at Liam weakly, hands running a long Liam’s back softly. “Unlike any human I’ve ever tasted before… so much better.”

 

Liam beams. It’s all that he wanted to hear.

 

“Was it hard for you to stop?”

 

Harry breathes again, as if he’s contemplating Liam’s answer.

 

“No.” He says simply and Liam looks at him curiously. “Something inside of me wouldn’t let me keep going. I didn’t expect it to happen that way but _something_ was screaming at me to stop…” Harry kisses him again. “telling me, ‘you care about him too much to hurt him’”

 

Somehow it all makes sense. Liam knows exactly what it feels like to have this indescribable connection to him. Knows what it means to want things and feel things with no real explanation.

 

“What about you? You sure you’re okay?” Harry asks, worry in his eyes. His fingers trail up Liam’s arm and to the holes on his neck, fingers brushing against the wound lightly.

 

“More than okay.” Liam says. “It hurt a little, but it was worth it. Just seeing you… like _that_ ,” his words make Harry blush, “it made things so much better.”

 

Harry actually laughs then, and Liam is so thankful that nothing has changed, that Harry is still the same person. That they were able to get through something as intense like this and come out unscathed on the other side.

 

Harry kisses him again, lips lingering on top of Liam’s so softly that they’re barely pressing in.

Liam wants to stay like this forever, and he probably could, but it’s getting later and his first class of the day is almost about to start.

 

“I’m gonna be ridiculously late for class.” Liam sighs into Harry’s mouth. “How in the world am I supposed to concentrate at all? I’m just gonna be thinking about _this_ the entire day… probably the entire week.”

 

Harry laughs again, pushing Liam over and using his weight to pin Liam into the mattress. “No, you’re not allowed to go.”

 

Harry dips his head down, licks along the wound one more time.

 

“Just skip class and we can do this all day.” Harry begins kissing him, lips trailing over his collarbone and down his chest.

 

Liam wants to ask him exactly what he means by “this” but he’s missed enough classes because of Harry as it is and can’t possibly miss another.

 

“Come on, my studying has suffered enough since I met you.” Liam jokes. “We can pick this up after…”

 

Harry pouts at him then, but eventually pulls away and lets Liam get out of bed.

 

Liam feels just the slightest bit light headed and realizes that it’s going to take a while until he begins feeling totally normal again. Not that he minds.

 

“Fine. But you owe me.” Harry smiles at him.

 

“Definitely” Liam gleams, leaning down one last time to kiss Harry before turning around.

 

Liam gathers some of his clothes from the floor, throws them into the corner and then heads to the bathroom. He can feel Harry’s eyes on him, but he’s far past being embarrassed. Harry’s seen him naked multiple times at this point and he secretly enjoys the way that Harry’s eyes are always lingering over his body.

 

Liam’s seconds away from reaching the door before he hears a small gasp escape from Harry’s mouth. Liam turns around quickly, follows Harry’s gaze, which is currently stuck to his back lower hip.

 

He doesn’t even have to ask. He already knows what Harry is looking at.

 

He can’t believe he’s been so stupid. He almost forgot it existed and he’s in complete disbelief that he’d managed to hide it from Harry from for so long.

 

“What is that?!” Harry asks loudly, his breath shaky and Liam knows that he doesn’t even need to respond. From the look on Harry’s face, he already knows what it is.

 

_It’s his hunters mark._

\--

 

**Harry**

 

Harry didn’t mean to stay in bed, just lying there lost in his thoughts. He had plans to wake up and fall into the routine that they both had happily settled with. That involved Harry making breakfast, eager for Liam to try his new creation. But today he couldn’t bring himself to move away from Liam’s side. He knew that his thoughts were lurking in a dangerous place: Liam’s pulse.

“What’s wrong?” Liam asked quietly.

Harry wouldn’t let himself look at Liam, “Just thinking…” 

“Is it bad?” Liam asked.  

Harry continued to breathe evenly, contemplating Liam’s question. _Is it bad?_ Not exactly, but it was unsettling that he was even considering this right now. But Liam was so patient with him, and there were not a lot of things Harry could actually give Liam; and Liam wanted this. To be bit. To be fed on. To be fucked and fed on. Liam was so willing to _give and give and then give a little more,_ so why couldn’t Harry give Liam what he wanted?

“I don’t know…” Harry sighed, honestly unable to answer that question.

 “What is it?” Liam pressed on.

Harry didn’t like the worry written all over Liam’s face. “Just come here…” Harry growled low in his throat. Liam crowded against Harry’s side just as Harry pressed his lips against Liam’s. Harry felt like he was on autopilot at the moment; kissing Liam more urgently now as he pushed him back against the bed and started rutting down into Liam’s hips. Harry knew that Liam was not going to put up a fight; this was one of their favorite things to do. But this time felt different all together.

There was a voice in the back of Harry’s mind scolding him for pressing into Liam with no real warning or preparation, but Liam’s moans were signal enough to just do it. So he did, and the sound of Liam’s heart beat was enough to reassure him that it was okay. Liam is tight, warm and comfortable around Harry. It’s something Harry had come to associate with _home._ Liam was his home. There was this tangible spark to the air that made every particle in the room feel heavy.

Harry felt like he had blinders on, the only thing in his line of vision was Liam. The vein in his neck pulsing steadily, his eye lids fluttering heavily over his once brown eyes now blown wide with black and the soothing draw of Liam’s breath. It was becoming harder for Harry to remain calm. This was more like what Harry was anticipating the first time he had sex with Liam. Edgy and too caught up in his thoughts to focus on the sensations in his lowers.

The realization that he was _inside_ Liam, the human he was undeniably in love with, almost touching his core and considering drawing the life force out of him, hit Harry like a supernova colliding with a planet.

The way the atoms in his body were buzzing made him feel like he was going to vibrate out of his skin. Harry slipped his fingers around Liam’s cock, tingles shooting up his arm from the hard, heat of Liam. His lips found their way to Liam’s skin, kissing along Liam’s collar bones and finally landing near his birthmark and sucking eagerly, tasting the silky skin.

His fangs poking out was nothing new during sex; but it felt different this time. That need to itch and pull at his teeth was present again, like when he need to feed was present and when he was about too. Harry dragged his fangs along Liam’s neck curiously slowly, letting the sharp tips poke into the skin harder than usual. Liam jerked away, glancing at Harry with a searching look. There were no words to explain what he was doing, so Harry just gleamed at him.

Harry didn’t mean to be rough with Liam, but he could literally _see_ Liam’s pulse in the air; causing seductive ripples through the room and charging Harry’s thoughts. He had grabbed Liam’s head hard and forced it back to the side to allow better access to his neck. Harry pressed his lips back against the skin, his teeth dangerously close.

It was fast and exhilarating, the way his teeth punctured Liam’s skin, the sweet liquid teasing his tongue. A faint thought managed to make itself known in Harry’s mind – this moment deserved so much more than a passing second of thrill because this was a big fucking deal. Harry forced himself to pull back away from Liam, meeting his eyes, his fangs bared.

Harry couldn’t stop himself from licking over his fangs, savoring the little droplets of blood lingering. His eyes fluttered shut, every inch of his skin prickling with desire, want and need. The way that Liam’s heart beat quickened only sent Harry deeper into the growing frenzy and the insistent pull in his chest to start aching. 

 Quite frankly, Harry had never been more scared in his life than in this moment. Liam was fully cognizant of the situation he was sitting in, and eagerly just waiting for it to happen with complete trust. It was one thing to be looking into the eyes of someone you have compelled to trust you, but Liam was sitting in his lap, riding his dick, _waiting to be bit._ Complete, unwavering trust is not something Harry was familiar with.

And it terrified him.

Harry wrapped his arms around Liam’s waist and shifted them so that he had Liam on his back, pinned down as he pumped in and out of him. Nuzzling into Liam’s neck, Harry brushed his lips down Liam’s skin before sinking his teeth into the flesh properly. Harry tightened his fingers within Liam’s softly as he drew out the liquid euphoria. He made it a point to suck slowly and carefully as to not hurt Liam.

 The moans that reverberated through Harry’s chest and fell from his lips against Liam’s skin were frequent now. Harry could _feel_ Liam’s energy coursing around him and pulsing through him. Technicolor swirls were bursting behind his eye lids as it started to feel like his essence was separating from his body.

It was like nothing he had ever dreamed of. Theories were just words. This was otherworldly.

The last line of self-control unwound, the tendrils disappearing, shattering the crystal shield in Harry’s chest. What was just a connection was solidified as a tangible _bond;_ searing itself to the walls of Harry’s skull, the chambers of Harry’s heart, interlacing with the marrow in his bones.   

Harry pounded through Liam’s orgasm, keeping his lips firmly on Liam’s neck, the blood in his belly starting to slosh around pleasantly. The orgasm ripping through his being caused Harry’s jaws to clench down, forcing his fangs deeper into Liam’s neck momentarily, drawing a gasp out of Liam, before he’s pulling back as a strangled moan burst from him.

His arms tight around Liam’s back, Harry forced himself to breathe as his orgasm kept exploding through his body. He can feel the last draw of blood he failed to swallow trickle out of his mouth, over his lips and down his neck. It’s messy and it’s wonderful all in the same.

When Harry’s vision cleared up, he pulled up off Liam slowly, making them both jerk from the hyper-sensations. He collapsed down on the bed, settling next to Liam as he licked at his lips trying to clean himself up.

 “Come here…” Harry whimpered.

Liam tucked himself into Harry’s side, just enough for Harry to lean in and lick at his neck, sealing the wounds gently with his tongue. Harry relaxed back into the bed, his mind racing from what just happened. The strongest sense of calm flooded through Harry, his body sated in every possible way; a sensation he has never experienced in his mortal or immortal life before. Liam’s voice broke his train of thoughts. 

 “Why now?” Liam asked quietly.

Harry looked into Liam’s eyes, running his fingertips along Liam’s hair line as he thought about it. There was no defining moment that made him plan for this. Something deep in his body signaled to him that it was time. “I didn’t want to lose you.” Harry finally answered.

“That’s not possible.” Liam said before he leaned in and kissed Harry.

Harry was still learning things about Vampirism and the abilities that came with. One thing he was not at all polished at was reading others emotions from a single touch. But right now, he was certain that Liam’s kiss conveyed all the care and sincerity a living creature could muster. 

After their quiet words faded, Liam slid out of bed and started to gather up some of his clothes from the floor and tossed them into the corner of the room on his way to the bathroom. Harry propped himself up on his elbows, watching Liam’s naked form move, the way his muscles flexed and relaxed and the way his frame moved under his skin.  

The idea that one could see the world with rose colored glasses was always funny to Harry, because the reality of the world was so heavy and depressing at times. He could not grasp how someone could be so blinded by one thing, that it made everything else wonderful. But right now, as he watched Liam move, completely exposed to Harry and blissed out, opened Harry’s eyes behind rose colored glasses. He was irrevocably in love with Liam.

Harry trailed his eyes down Liam’s spine, counting the vertebra as he went, finally stopping on Liam’s pert bum, pale and firm. Something drew Harry’s gaze away from Liam’s bum, landing on his back lower hip. He can just make it out in the morning light, a small, faint dagger-like tattoo. Harry could actually hear his heart drop, stomach turn over sending some blood back up into his throat and skin flush cold as he gasped.

 Liam turned around so slowly that Harry counted the beats of his heart, eleven beats. _Eleven beats_ before Liam’s eyes met Harry’s.

“What is that?!” Harry asked loudly, his voice wavering and breath shaky. He’s not sure why he even asked; he knows exactly what that is. It’s a hunter’s mark. A hunter’s mark that was on Liam’s body. The man he was in love with.

Harry shot out of the bed, grabbing Liam by the upper arms, shaking a little bit, “You can’t be… you’re not…” Harry struggled to form sentences. Stepping back and running his thumb over the mark once, completely in shock, before straightening back up and glaring at Liam.

Liam pulled away from Harry, the panic obvious in his eyes. Harry started to take jerky steps away from Liam, scooping up his discarded shirt and underwear to pull them on feeling ridiculously exposed and vulnerable all of the sudden. The anger that exploded deep in his chest made his fangs burst back through his gums. Everything was confusing and _how could Liam be a hunter?_

Harry backed himself up right into the corner of his room, wishing the shadows would swallow him up. Liam was pulling clothes on now, still watching Harry with wide, worried eyes. Harry closed his eyes unable to look at Liam anymore; he was actually slightly worried how he was going to react at the moment. Pressing his hand against his forehead and roughly brushing his hair out of his face, Harry felt Liam’s presence crowding him.

Opening his eyes, Harry saw a flash of sadness behind the panic in Liam’s eyes but he refused to acknowledge it. Liam was a hunter. There was nothing more to this – everything that had happened between them was an act.  A ploy to get close to him, Niall and Zayn. Liam _used_ him. Niall and Zayn were going to be so upset when they find out what Harry has gotten them into. They have shared so much of their lives with Liam and now what? Liam’s going to go running back to the other hunters and give them away.

Harry really didn’t want to believe that this was happening. There was no way he could accept this right now but the mark was right there, in front of his eyes. But from everything he has come to know about Liam, the things that have made Harry fall so deeply for him, _how could Liam be a hunter?_ Harry felt sick and couldn’t process all his thoughts.

“I’m going to need you to leave.” Harry growled, averting his eyes.

Liam took another step towards Harry, “Please let me expl-” Harry cut Liam off.

“You need to leave, now.” Harry spit. Trying to keep himself from lashing out at Liam. Everything hurt. Physically, mentally, emotionally. A part of him wanted to rip Liam limb from limb for lying to him and putting him through this. But at the same time he really just wanted to collapse into Liam’s arms and cry out every last drop of turmoil. All the while feeling like he was going to be sick over the thought of harming Liam. Conflicted was an understatement.

Harry’s breathing was shallow now, clenching his fist hard until his nails dug into his palm. Liam continued to approach Harry, hands held out in front of him signaling non-aggression.

“Stop.Moving.” Harry ordered. Liam listened for once. “For the sake of your life, you better leave now.” Harry warned.

Liam just stood there, infuriating Harry further. What is he playing at? He’s already taken _everything_ Harry had to give, got his information and kicks off, so why is he _still_ here?

“I just want to explain.” Liam breathed.

Harry shook his head, not wanting to hear another word from Liam. There was nothing Liam could possibly say to fix this. _He was a fucking vampire hunter._ Harry glared at Liam, the ice pouring out of his heart and eyes making Liam shiver under his gaze. Liam moved again, crowding Harry and pushing Harry too far, _finally._

Harry shoved Liam much harder than necessary, sending him backwards and onto the floor with a yelp of pain. Lying on the floor, hand holding his shoulder, Liam frowned up at Harry. It should make Harry infinitely sorry for hurting Liam but right now, he’s pleased because Liam hurt him. And Liam should have known better than to mess with a vampire the way he did. If a sore shoulder was the only damage he incurred then he is lucky.

That is, if Liam removed himself from Harry’s sight right now. But Liam just sat there on the floor now, looking like a scolded puppy; Harry couldn’t handle that or this situation.

“I’m leaving. I want every trace of you removed from my home. Best do it before Niall and Zayn wake up.” Harry said coldly, voice shaking and then disappeared from his bedroom and right out of the house; refusing to let Liam see him cry. He had already shown Liam too much of himself as it was. Liam was not going to get this too.

There was no way he was going to be able to hang around and let Liam lie to him more to cover up his mistake. And quite frankly, Harry didn’t trust himself. It was a wonder he made it out without making a bloody mess. Since meeting Liam, everything has been so intense and so new. He thought that nothing could top the variety of feelings he experienced when biting Liam as he fucked him, but he was wrong.

This moment, as he walked aimlessly through the park, was the most intense experience yet. Just a mere ten minutes ago he was basking in what it felt like to be in love, bonded to the most precious being he had have laid eyes on and high off his blood to the lowest, most infuriated and embarrassed he has ever been.

He felt so stupid to not know. How had he not even noticed the mark on Liam’s skin? He had licked and kissed every inch of Liam’s body. Niall and Zayn were going to be so angry with him. He had let Liam in and they trusted him with their secret. Now they would probably have to uproot their lives and start over somewhere else. Harry could feel the tears assaulting his eyes now and streaming down his cheeks.

He made a right mess of everything.

It wasn’t fair that his subconscious led him here, to the place where Liam kissed him for the first time. Harry slumped down onto the bench, actually feeling pretty fucking sorry for himself. The area looked different in the morning light. Still romantic, sickly so, which only made Harry feel worse. He had no idea what to do now; he _needed_ out of his head if only for five minutes. The emotions coursing through him simultaneously were destroying him, inside out.

His solitary moments came to an end startlingly quick when Liam was storming up to him, frazzled. Harry stood up, falling into his usual routine of fleeing. But Liam actually gripped his arm hard and forced him to turn around. Harry didn’t even bother to control his fangs, baring them with a slight hiss as he was whipped around, not believing Liam’s balls to try something like that right now. Liam swallowed hard and took a step back, clearly uncomfortable by Harry’s demeanor.

“What are you doing?” Harry hissed, the warning laced in his words. He knew that with the quickest slip of his hands he could have Liam flat on his back and unable to come after him. But that unseen force was still present in his body, preventing him from doing any harm to Liam.

Liam shook his head, the frown on his face deeper than ever before, “I just need you to understand.” He said tearfully.

This made no sense; there would be no reason for Liam to come find him and push this. Unless Liam was just that messed up and on a crash course. But that didn’t seem like Liam. Or at least the Liam Harry _thought_ he knew. Harry pressed his hand to his forehead and closed his eyes, feeling dizzy with all the thoughts fighting in his head. When Harry opened his eyes back up, he saw that Liam was crying silently. Tears streaking his flushed cheeks, lips being chewed raw as he waited for Harry to respond.

“What do you need me to understand?” Harry growled through clenched teeth, the anger still very much there.

Liam exhaled hard, relieved. “Okay I know what you must be thinking.”

“Do you?” Harry interjected harshly.

Liam recoiled a little bit but pressed on. “I’m not a hunter. I know I have the mark but… it’s complicated.” Liam sighed. “My mum was killed by a vampire…”

Liam paused for a moment, clearly trying to gather his thoughts while Harry gasped faintly at learning this information. Liam met Harry’s eyes and tilted his head slightly before continuing.

“It sent my dad onto some obsessive revenge mission, vowing to eliminate vampires with a hunter clan. When he told me the truth about my mum’s death I was so confused. I was blindingly angry and just… I felt helpless.” Liam sniffed weakly, avoiding Harry’s gaze now.

If Harry didn’t feel sick before, he feels sick now. Of fucking course Liam is part of a clan. That just made Harry even more confused _because why the fuck would Liam pursue a relationship with a vampire after a vampire killed his mother?_ Harry frowned, wanting to pull Liam into a hug and comfort him but he was frozen. His body unable to process the signals his brain was sending.  Liam dared a glance at Harry and licked his dry lips.

“I didn’t know what else to do so I started to tag along with my dad, and before I knew it I was initiated into the group, marked, and going out on hunts with them. I never had any plans to kill anyone, and I never did. I came close once… I was unprovoked but made the move anyways. Something stopped me. This poor girl looked terrified and she was shaking all over. I was terrified myself. I _hated_ having that kind of power over someone else. It was wrong. She even begged me not to kill her!” Liam croaked. “I released her and she was gone before the blink of an eye. After that, I was just done with it all. I was miserable so I turned my back on the hunter clan and moved on with my life. Things have been a mess between my dad and I since…”

Harry gawked at Liam, not sure what to ask first or if there was anything to even say to all that. Liam took a step towards Harry, breathing heavily, tears still leaking out of the corners of his eyes. Harry tried to blink the tears out of his own eyes, but it was useless. Harry was amazed that Liam was the cheerful, bouncy person that he is now all things considered; his past is so dark and damaged.

“Look, when I met you… everything changed. My point of view, my understandings, _everything._ I knew what I was getting myself into the day I sat down next to you and started talking at the end of class. I still don’t know _why_ I did it,but I did. And it was the best decision I’ve ever made in my life.” Liam paused trying to get his breathing to slow down. “I’m so sorry that I kept all this from you. I was just terrified of losing you…” Liam said desperately.

Harry wasn’t frowning anymore. In fact, he was not sure what he was feeling at this point. The anger had subsided, replaced with confusion and sympathy.

“I’m _so_ sorry about your mum.” Harry managed to whisper, truly and deeply sorry that Liam lost his mum that way.

Liam shrugged with a deep sigh, “It’s in the past.”

Harry took a step towards Liam this time. He was rather confused and was trying to keep up with Liam’s words but the links in his brain were not meeting up. “I know you don’t know why you sat down next to me that day… but…” Harry shook his head, eyes wide. “ _Why…_ especially knowing everything you do?” Harry breathed.

“Does it really matter _why_ now?” Liam clenched his eyes shut tightly.

Harry shifted slightly on his feet, “Of course it matters. You just told me that vampires killed your mum and ruined your family and that you’ve been initiated into a bloody vampire hunting clan… and yet you’re still standing here in front of me… a vampire…” Harry said strained.

Liam’s expression twisted up as his shoulders slumped forward. Reaching forward, Harry touched Liam’s shoulder gently, making Liam wince a little bit, instantly regretting ever shoving him so hard. “Why me?” Harry asked pathetically.

Liam slipped his fingers around Harry’s wrist tightly, locking his eyes with Harry’s.

“Because I’m in love with you.” Liam dropped his arms to his side, his expression relaxing.

Harry’s heart fluttered as the words fell from Liam’s mouth. The optimist in him rejoiced because knowing that Liam felt the same way as he did was the best feeling in the world. But on the other hand, the realistic-self-preservation side was warning him not to fall into Liam’s trap. He was just trying to lure Harry back in, get him right where he wants him.

_To kill him._

“I-Liam…” Harry started to pull at his hair. “I’m just terrified that this is all an act and I’m going to wake up tomorrow with Niall and Zayn slaughtered because I believed you. I can’t… _won’t_ lose them. You’re a hunter-err-were a hunter… you’re dad’s _still_ a hunter. This is awful! I don’t know what to believe because I can feel what you’re feeling right now and it’s real. I _know it’s real._ It’s just… _I don’t know what to do.”_ Harry said frantically, his voice rocky.

Liam shook his head, expression falling, “I don’t expect you to believe me… I lied to you and… _Harry I’m just so sorry._ ” Liam sobbed. “I don’t know what to do to make you believe me. I love you so much and I need you to know that.”

Harry was choking on the air now, each draw of air into his lungs burning. This wasn’t fair. It felt like the air dropped around them and Liam’s face twisted into something Harry couldn’t read.

“Turn me.” Liam sputtered. “If you don’t believe me… how much I love you… turn me.”

It was Harry’s turn to recoil. “No. I won’t… _can’t_ do that to you.” Harry whined. It could very easily still be all talk and nothing more from Liam, but the emotions rolling off him as he spoke with such conviction had Harry’s body buzzing and experiencing everything Liam was emotionally. It was painfully overwhelming. He would love to turn Liam and be with him for as long as they walked on this Earth and into the days when life moved to the stars. But it was never, ever going to happen. Harry had his mortal life taken away from him and forced to live this life fueled by blood, and he didn’t want that for Liam.

Liam pulled Harry into his arms, hugging him desperately now, “What can I do to make you believe me?” Liam cried into Harry’s neck.

Harry could feel Liam’s tears splashing against his skin, causing him to return the hug tightly. Liam’s body heaved in Harry’s arms. It was breaking Harry’s heart. Harry had never felt such love in any capacity. Liam was not lying to him and he knew that. “You don’t need to do anything.” Harry whispered against Liam’s temple.

Liam pulled back, sniffling, eyes puffy and red, shock and confusion in his expression. Harry ran his thumbs along Liam’s cheeks, catching the tears. “I believe you.” Harry breathed.

His words sent Liam into another fit of sobs. Harry ran his fingers through Liam’s hair, petting his head and kissing his tear streaked cheeks, “I love you _I love you I love you_ ” Harry repeated over and over again.

\--

**Liam**

 

Harry shoves Liam to the floor and as Liam feels himself hit the ground hard, the only sound that releases from him is a small moan of pain, he’s too shocked to actually say anything. He holds his shoulder where Harry had shoved him roughly and looks up at him, confusion and hurt plastered all over his face.

 

He knew that when Harry found out the truth, about him being a hunter, he wouldn’t take it very well - but he’d never expected this. He never anticipated Harry finding out this way. Liam had been planning to tell him, eventually, he just kept putting off because he’d never wanted this to happen. Never wanted Harry to look at him the way he is now.

For a second Liam thinks he can see sadness in Harry’s eyes, like he’s about to take back what he’s just done and offer Liam a hand but he doesn’t, just steps further away from him and spits out, “I’m leaving. I want every trace of you removed from my home. Best do it before Niall and Zayn wake up.”

 

Before Liam can even breathe Harry is rushing out the door, refusing to spare even a glance back at him.

 

Liam can already feel the tears welling up in his eyes as he thinks over what just happened. Harry was the last person that he wanted to hurt and he regrets not telling him about himself earlier. He wishes more than anything that he didn’t have this stupid association with the hunters and part of him resents his father for ever getting him involved with them in the first place.

 

And even though he knows that Harry has every right to be upset he can’t help but feel extremely hurt and betrayed. He had thought the connection they shared, whatever it was exactly, would be enough for him… that Harry would believe in that more than anything else. That he would somehow give Liam the chance to explain before blindly running away.

 

And thinking of Niall and Zayn and how they would react to the news only further upsets Liam. They’ve been so great. So understanding of his relationship with Harry even though he wasn’t one of them. They basically took him in and let him stay with them. Once they found out what he was… who knows what they would do.

 

Liam’s never gone from so absolutely elated and happy to so completely hurt and upset so quickly. He knows he should probably give Harry some space, gather his things like he’d wanted and let him cool off, but that’s just not an option. For whatever reason, Liam feels like giving Harry space would be the worst thing to do. No, what he has to do now is find him; reiterate just how much he cared, explain everything to him. Surely, if Harry knew the whole story he’d understand?

 

The idea that Harry would never forgive him seeps its way into Liam’s head and as he storms out of the house he tries not to let the thought replay over and over.

 

It’s impossible to gauge exactly where Harry has gone, his vampire speed is way too quick for Liam to follow, but somehow Liam has an idea of just where he might be.

He almost can’t believe his luck when he actually finds Harry sitting on the bench in the park. _Their_ bench. _Their_ park. Their spot.

 

The idea that Harry is actually here has to mean something and Liam clings to that hope, wiping his face quickly before storming right up to him.

 

Harry takes one look at him and Liam can tell immediately that he’s about to run, like he always does, but Liam grabs him by the arm and holds him back. Harry could immediately rip his arm away and flee, if he really wanted to, but he stays still, slowly looking back at Liam, daggers in his eyes and fangs exposed. He looks absolutely frightening and Liam instinctively takes a step back, only slightly afraid of what Harry might do in this state of anger.

 

“What are you doing?!” Harry hisses at him and Liam pleads with him, asks him to understand. Tears are flowing from his face now, he’s unable to hold back as he watches Harry stare at him, what seems to be pure hatred seething from his bones. He’s never seen Harry this upset and it’s ripping his heart apart, hates that he’s the cause for so much pain.

 

Liam rushes it all out in one breath, trying to explain his entire life story in only a few sentences. He’s not even sure if what he’s saying makes sense and he can’t even look at Harry anymore, afraid of what his reaction will be, afraid that he won’t care.

 

He sneaks a quick glance over and it seems like Harry is breathing easier now, like some of the anger has lifted. Liam continues speaking, explains that he never killed a vampire, that his relationship with his father was practically destroyed because of it.

He looks at Harry again and Harry actually looks surprised, like maybe, just maybe, some part of him is starting to understand.

 

Liam takes a risk and moves forward, stepping closer to Harry and for the first time he can see the tears in his eyes.

 

“Look, when I met you, everything changed.”

 

Liam remembers it like it was yesterday, the first time that he ever saw Harry in the school courtyard, eyes shining and skin glowing. And then later, when he saw him in his classroom, the most beautiful creature Liam had ever laid eyes on. He knew even then that Harry was important.

 

It’s all a bit of a blur as Liam speaks, doing his best to explain to Harry just how special he is… how much he’s changed Liam’s life.

 

Liam can see the anger leaving Harry’s body, but it’s soon replaced with confusion; hurt still completely present. Then Harry’s actually apologizing to him, about his mother, and Liam just wants to reach out and hug him. He appreciates his words more than he will ever know.

 

But Liam should be the one apologizing, so he does, this time for not telling Harry sooner.

 

Then Harry’s leaning in briefly, touching Liam’s shoulder where he had pushed him earlier. Liam instantly winces, pain still there and Harry retracts.

 

“Why me?” He asks gently.

 

If this wasn’t such an intense moment Liam would laugh. How could Harry not know how he feels? He moves his hand up, clasping Harry’s wrist gently and looks right into his eyes, “Because I’m in love with you.”

 

He’d never expected to say those words in this way, but he refuses to let Harry walk away without knowing exactly how he feels. And it’s weirdly poetic confessing it here, where they first kissed.

 

So many emotions are running over Harry’s face and then he’s sputtering out words, telling Liam that he doesn’t know if he can trust him. That he believes him but that it’s still risky.

 

Liam can understand that, but he needs Harry to know he’s telling the truth.

 

“Turn me.” Liam spills out. He knows that it’s completely crazy and a ridiculous idea, but he has to say it. Has to get Harry to trust him again.

 

Harry’s refusing and backing away, clearly rejecting the idea and Liam can’t say he’s surprised. He knows that Harry would never ever want that for him. Not after what happened to him.

 

Liam has thought about it before, living forever. He’s always wondered exactly what it would be like. The idea always scared him but after meeting Harry he began to think about it more and more. The idea of spending eternity with the one person he loved didn’t seem like such a bad idea.

 

Liam pulls Harry against him, holding him as tightly as he can, never wanting to let him go. “What can I do to make you believe me?” Liam pleads; tucking his face into Harry’s neck, breathing the skin for what may just be the last time ever.

 

Tears continue to spill out him but Harry actually returns the hug, holds Liam a little closer.

 

“You don’t need to do anything.” Harry whispers against his temple and it’s all ever Liam wanted to hear. “I believe you” Harry breaths out, rubbing his thumbs affectionately over Liam’s cheeks.

 

Liam immediately breaks down, this time due to happiness and Harry threads his fingers into his hair, rubbing softly and kissing him all over his face. It’s ridiculous that Harry should be the one comforting Liam, but it is what it is and Liam lets himself relax into the touch.

 

Then Harry says “I love you” back and Liam knows that everything’s going to be okay.

Liam never actually makes it to his class and instead winds up in bed with Harry for the rest of the day. They agree not to tell Niall or Zayn about him just yet, deciding to wait for a better time.

 

Harry’s a little pushy with Liam, and Liam knows it’s because he’s still a little angry about the entire thing, but Liam doesn’t mind. He loves it when Harry is rough with him, enjoys the way he’s shoved back onto the bed, weight trapped beneath him so that he’s completely unable to move. Harry hands tangle into his hair, pulling against his scalp every time he thrusts into Liam deeply.

 

“I love you” Harry whispers into his neck when he comes, and then two more times subsequently after. Now that he’s said it once it’s like he can’t stop, and Liam takes it in every time that it escapes his mouth, soaking it in.

 

They just lie there afterwards, Harry breathing heavily at his side and even though it should be awkward or uncomfortable after the day they had, it isn’t. It’s just quiet.

 

Eventually Harry speaks, asking Liam why he waited so long to tell him.

 

“I was scared.” Liam explains. “I didn’t want to push you away.”

 

It’s not much of an explanation but it doesn’t matter, Harry’s shifting his body and laying himself on top of Liam, slotting their legs together as he kisses him passionately, hands cradling Liam’s neck.

 

Liam wonders what he’s possibly done in his life to get so lucky.

 

The school term is coming to a close and Liam’s life is nothing like he expected it to turn out at the start of the year, but it’s so much better. Things are going so well with them and Liam can’t remember a time that he was this happy.

 

He and Louis have actually gotten extremely close and Harry’s been spending more and more time at the dorm with them. Harry and Louis have even managed to strike up quite the friendship.

 

The first time they actually invite Louis to hang out at the mansion is certainly interesting, Niall and Zayn are still pretty wary of new people (non-vampire people specifically) entering their home, but they’ve met Louis on a few occasions and the guy has a particular charm that’s pretty hard to resist. Of course he knows nothing about vampires and they all plan to keep it that way. Though it is pretty hard to come up with a decent excuse as to how three “teenagers” are able to afford such a huge mansion.

Zayn makes up some story about his grandfather leaving an inheritance or something and Louis doesn’t question it. Thankfully for them he’s more interested in playing FIFA on their huge HD TV.

 

Of course Harry’s in the kitchen, attempting to cook and make snacks for everyone, which means that Liam is in there with him, distracting him at every opportunity.

 

“You know you shouldn’t leave Louis in there alone with them, that could be dangerous.” Harry smirks, pulling out some apples and banana’s from the fridge to slice up.

 

“And you shouldn’t ruin a perfectly good weekend with healthy food.” Liam smiles, slinging an arm around Harry’s middle and snuggling in close, pressing kisses to the back of Harry’s neck.

 

“Says the guy that is the biggest health freak I know, and runs three miles every fucking morning.”

 

Harry continues to cut and Liam smiles into the back of his neck. “True. But this weekend is supposed to be funnnn.”

 

He draws out the word, right hand gripping the side of Harry’s face and turning it towards him so that he can get better access to his mouth.

 

“Liam.” Harry tries to mutter between kisses, knife still in hand. He turns his body slightly, facing Liam. “If you keep doing that I’m just gonna have to take you up to my room right now, and then no one will get any food, and the entire night will be ruined.”

 

Liam kisses him again, pulling back the slightest bit. “Maybe for them.” Another kiss. “Not for us.”

 

Liam reaches around, attempting to place his hand against the counter to get better leverage, but his aim is a little off and he manages to graze his palm ever so slightly against the knife blade, quickly drawing blood.

 

“Ow!” Liam yelps, pulling away from Harry immediately to cradle his hand.

 

“Liam, are you okay?!” Harry practically yells, dropping the knife and rushing over to him, attempting to grab his hand. But Liam backs away from him quickly.

 

“It’s fine, Harry, just a little blood…” He says as he attempts to cover the cut.

 

Harry’s taken blood from him many times, but it’s always during sex, and always a small amount from his neck. He’s never actually had an open wound in front of him and isn’t quite sure how he’s going to react.

 

“Then let me see.” Harry says again and Liam can see that his fangs are already protruding from his gums. Liam stills for a minute and Harry only continues to stare, taps his foot absently.

 

“Trust me Liam, I won’t lose control… just let me see.”

 

Liam hesitantly holds his hand out and Harry places his own hand underneath, inspecting the wound. He just stares at it for a minute and Liam wonders what he’s thinking, wonders how strong his scent is to Harry.

 

But then he doesn’t have to ask because Harry’s gleaming up at him, eyes dark and cheeks flushed. “Can I?” He asks, voice barely coming out in a whisper and he doesn’t even have to finish his sentence, Liam knows what he’s asking.

 

Having blood taken from you isn’t the most pleasant experience in the world, and without an orgasm to mask the pain Liam’s a little bit afraid of what it will feel like. But he knows how good his blood is to Harry, he can see how much he wants this; excitement radiating from his body, and Liam can’t refuse him. He never can.

 

“Okay.” Liam nods, 

obvious worry emitting from his body.

 

Harry seems to notice and puts his free hand around Liam’s neck, pulls his face in closer. “Just a little, I promise.” Harry says softly and it’s reassuring, the way that he’s staring at him right now.

 

“Come on…” Harry pulls Liam with him into the hallway, presumably so that they can get a little bit more privacy in case someone were to walk into the kitchen. Just the thought of Louis catching them doing this makes Liam nervous, but it’s exciting all the same.

 

Harry backs Liam into the corner and dips his head down, mouth immediately closing over the wound. It’s oddly sexual, the way that Harry flicks his tongue out around the cut, the way he sounds as he laps a tiny bit of Liam’s blood into his mouth.

 

“Mmm.” Harry moans around him and he pulls up a bit, looking directly at Liam. “God you taste so good.” Liam’s blood is actually smeared up his chin and it’s weirdly sexy, the way that Harry enjoys this.

 

Then Harry’s really sucking, drawing the blood into his mouth with more intensity. It should hurt, but Liam can barely feel it, the pain being replaced with a much different feeling. He can’t explain what it is exactly, just a big rush of emotions and feelings and it’s similar to how it feels during sex, the ever present connection between them pulsing stronger than ever before.

 

“Can you feel that?” Harry whimpers up at him and Liam can only nod, pressing his hand harder against Harry’s mouth.

 

Liam closes his eyes and lets his head fall back against the wall, enjoying the feeling. He never imagined that simply being bit from Harry would feel like this and he wonders if it would feel that way with all vampires. Somehow, he knows that it wouldn’t. There’s something unique about Harry and Liam knows in his gut that he’s the only person that can make him feel this way.

 

Liam wishes it would continue forever, but before he knows it Harry’s pulling off him, only darting his tongue out one last time to “seal” the cut and make it heal a tiny bit faster.

 

Harry’s panting really heavily and Liam’s amazed that he’s actually able to stop. If it felt this good for Liam, he can’t even imagine what it feels like for Harry.

 

Harry immediately juts his hips forward, collides them into Liam’s as he pulls Liam into a kiss, mouth frantically sucking against Liam’s lips. Liam can taste his own blood on Harry’s tongue and it’s pretty disgusting, the metallic iron flavor clearly present in his mouth.

 

“Ugh…” Liam coughs, pulling away from Harry,“how can you possibly drink that stuff?”

Harry laughs then, leaning his forehead against Liam’s playfully. “Sometimes I forget that you’re human.”

 

Harry kisses his neck instead, breathing heavily into his skin before pulling away, reaching for Liam’s hand yet again to inspect the wound.

 

“Thank you.” Harry smiles at him and Liam can only return the smile. Harry doesn’t have to thank him, he’s his human boyfriend after all and it should be part of his duties to give him blood occasionally, but it’s nice to hear anyway.

 

“So you felt that too?” Liam asks, Harry’s gaze flickering at his words. “What was that?”

 

Harry shrugs, looking at Liam with obvious confusion. “I don’t know… maybe it has something to do with our “mate” connection?” Harry asks, eyes scrunched. “I’ve only ever heard of it getting that intense during sex, but never _just_ from feeding. It’s strange.”

“I guess it just means that we really do belong together.” Liam smiles, ignoring his own cheesiness and attempting to kiss Harry again; now that most of the blood is removed from his mouth.

 

“You’re amazing.” Harry smiles, resuming the kiss before pulling them back into the kitchen. “But we should probably get back, we’ve been gone forever.”

 

“Okay.” Liam sighs. He’d much rather stay huddled in the corner with Harry than head back to the living room but he tries to remind himself that he is just a normal, eighteen year old human and that he should probably have some sort of a social life outside of his perfectly flawless vampire boyfriend.

 

It only takes a day for Liam’s hand to heal, which is pretty damn quick thanks to Harry’s vampire saliva, but that doesn’t stop Harry from insisting that he wrap the wound and rest his hand whenever he gets the chance.

 

“Come on, just for one day let _me_ take care of _you_.” Harry whines, plopping down onto Liam’s laps and caressing his cheeks lightly.

 

Liam wants to remind him that it’s just his hand, and that it’s just a small cut, it’s not like he broke his leg or anything serious, but he keeps quiet and lets Harry have his way, like usual.

 

But if Liam’s going to play the sick little victim then he’s going to milk this for all it’s worth.

 

“Fine, then get me ice cream.”

 

The weather is finally starting to heat up and Liam knows for a fact that a new ice cream shop just opened up down the street. He usually tries not to indulge in sweets on a regular basis, but his hand does still hurt a little bit and it sounds really nice right now.

 

“I think I can manage that.” Harry smirks down at him and kisses him on the lips once before pulling  them both up from the couch.

 

“Let’s go.”

 

It’s dark when they leave and they get to the shop around 8pm; there’s a small line filtering out the door. The sun is only just setting and from where they stand on the street it looks absolutely beautiful, orange and pink hues littering the sky. Liam finds himself staring and Harry only laughs at him, pokes him in the side to get his attention.

 

“The line is moving, I’m gonna go in and order… Stay out here and save a spot for us?”

Harry nods to one of the remaining tables that are outside and Liam nods back absently.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Surprise me.” Liam smiles and Harry leans to him, inches from his face.

 

“Okay… I’m thinking dip n’ dots.” Harry leans back the slightest bit, “because I kinda want to see them stick to your lips,” Harry actually brushes their mouths together then, only the faintest bit, “and I kinda wanna lick them off after too.”

 

He says it so seductively, and if they weren’t in public right now Liam wouldn’t let him get away with it, but they are and so Liam only smiles, kissing Harry one last time.

 

“Be right back.” Harry smiles again and turns, disappearing into the shop and getting lost in the crowd.

 

Liam turns, heads towards the empty table at the end of the street. He’s about to take a seat but then suddenly he feels an arm around his neck, gripping him with a force stronger than he’s ever felt before. He can feel his body being rooted from the spot, dragged down the gravel harshly. It all happens so quickly and he barely has time to think.

 

Then there’s a crash – a hard blow to his head, and Liam finds himself blacking out as he falls to the ground. Moments later he regains slight consciousness, finds that he’s in a stranded alley, a lone dark figure hovering over him. He can barely focus; can feel the blood as it trickles down his face from the gash in his head where he was hit. Then there’s a sharp pain in his neck. A familiar feeling of fangs pressing into his flesh, drawing blood. Except this time there’s absolutely no pleasure, just pain as he feels himself being drained, his life being forced out of him.

 

He tries to yell Harry’s name then, but it’s no use. No sound escapes his lips. Minutes tick on and the pain gets worse, eventually he starts to lose himself, only flashes of Harry’s face running through his mind as he lies breathless on the cold hard ground.

 

He’s _dying_.

 

And no one can save him now.

 


	5. Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GothicBarbie wrote Liam
> 
> and Hazzalovescats wrote Harry

**Harry**

Harry couldn’t believe how excited he actually was for dip n’ dots. He never got to experience them as a mortal, but that didn’t bother him so much since they were still curiously wonderful now. He literally felt like a kid in a candy store as he leaned up against the glass taking in all the different flavors to choose from. He ended up settling on  _Tropical Tie-Dye_ and  _Candy Bar Crunch._ It was a good mixture and they could share with each other for variety.

He also may have been thinking about how delicious the  _Tropical Tie-Dye_ would taste melted against Liam’s lips.

As he walked out of the little shop, holding the plastic cups, a strange sensation flooded over him. It was something he had never felt before which was incredibly unsettling. Similar to Déjà vu possibly, where you are slightly disoriented for a few seconds before you feel your heart stumble over itself and your breathing shallow out slightly. It’s completely wrong but very unsettling.

Except this time, there was nothing interesting about this feeling. Some untapped source in his body was leaking information into his system that something was terribly wrong. Harry quickly scanned the quaint little sitting area for Liam, but there was no sign of him which fueled the feeling to creep through his body.

As if the feelings coursing through his body were not confusing enough, there was a sudden sharp pain on the side of his neck that actually made him stumble sideways. Pressing the back of his hand against his neck, Harry expected to feel some kind of flying insect attacking him, but came up short when he realized there was nothing at all there.

It was a vaguely familiar sensation that stirred something worrisome in his belly.

The dimly lit alley to the side of the sweet shop caught Harry’s attention and if there was an army to raise a million red flags at this point, it would be a sea of crimson right now. Harry quickly walked over to the mouth of the alleyway, his hands feeling oddly sweaty as his skin started to prickle. It was a strange moment as his eyes adjusted from the hue of the sun setting to a dim and dank area.

The silhouette of a dark figure that hunched over a long form was straight out of a scary movie. Except Harry was not enthralled with what was happening; instead he was breathing hard as the long form came into focus finally and the dingy lights flickered on.

It was Liam. Spread out on the ground, unmoving.

He was lying there pale and eerily still, eye lids flickering and fingers twitching in a disturbing way. Harry had never worried about his chest collapsing and his skin ripping apart as much as he did in this moment; his whole body involuntarily flexed. The figure had his face buried in Liam’s neck, very clearly biting him. The gurgles that were falling from Liam’s mouth were terrifying and desperate. Harry could honestly say that he had never seen red out of anger until now and felt his whole body vamping out in such an intensely scary way.

Harry dropped the little cups of dip n’ dots, scattering a rainbow of ice balls over the ground, trying to take a breath but his throat was clenched shut. It was useless. It hadn’t even been fifteen seconds since he stumbled upon this scene and his whole mouth was throbbing from how suddenly his fangs had burst through his gums, his eyes were watering from his vision heightening and his skin hurt as his tingled.

It felt like he was gliding across the ground; he was moving so fast. The straight punch to the vampire’s face was enough to knock him off of Liam with a growl. The vampire tumbled backwards while hissing, blood smeared around his lips and dripping out of his mouth. It was infuriatingly disgusting. This vampire was touching Liam. Hurting  Liam.  _His Liam._

Harry was positive that this is what is felt like to be torn in two over what to do first. He wanted to rip this monster limb from limb, making sure he heard as each tendon tore apart and each and every bone was being snapped in half. He wanted to dig his fingers through his chest and scratch his lungs, shredding the spongy tissue before squeezing his heart until it was nothing but soggy muscle. Ripping his teeth out, one by one and then proceeding to force feed them to him.

Harry wanted to make this man suffer. 

On the other hand, Harry wanted to throw himself down onto the ground and assess the damage done to Liam. _Fix him, rescue him, save him._  Hug and kiss him back to consciousness and mend his wounds. But there was still an imminent threat in the vampire who was still on the ground, looking manically up at him. Harry stepped over Liam, gearing up to slash at this vampire’s face that brought him back to that day outside the Yorkshire Tea ice cream truck. This was the same guy.

He should not have faltered trying to figure out that memory, because the guy was up on his feet and lunging at Harry. Harry mustered up all his agility and tried to lure the vampire away from Liam using himself as bait. It seemed to work since the guy refused to take his eyes off of Harry now. Harry sprang forward aiming to gouge his thumbs into this vampire’s eyes but he was too fast for him, swatting Harry’s hands away like it was nothing.

Twisting Harry’s arm unnaturally, Harry had no choice but to bend awkwardly to try and relieve some of the pain. The vampire was hovering over Harry now, still smiling in a disturbing way. Liam’s blood was still dripping from this vampire’s mouth and onto Harry’s shoulder and chest. It was truly awful because the scent of Liam was surrounding him and filling his nose sending incorrect signals to his brain.

Harry felt incredibly ill-prepared for an actual fight with a vampire. This is something that he has never been trained for or ever really talked about. He had no idea what to do, so the basics from his mortal life kicked in and he started to flail, kicking and swinging his free arm at the vampire, trying to make contact with any part of him as he could.

Harry managed to stand up after clawing and punching the vampire in the gut hard enough to make him take a step back. It was all for nothing when the vampire regained his footing; he straightened up and head-butted Harry and slipped his hands around Harry’s neck with inhuman strength. Harry’s knees buckled under the force and he collapsed to the ground on his knees.

Looking up, throwing daggers with his eyes, Harry glared at the vampire, that strange twinge in his head screaming that this vampire was very familiar and he should know why. The vampire stared back, with a strange delight in his eyes.

“You’re trying to figure out how you know me aren’t you?”

Harry refused to justify that with an answer because he refused to let this vampire know he was right.

The vampire nodded, “You are. I can see it in your pretty little eyes.”

Harry tried to look away but the guy held Harry by the neck, preventing him from looking anywhere else. It was uncomfortable and made his brain yell at him to look away, but he literally couldn’t. This vampire had some pull to force Harry’s gaze where he wanted it.

“I was right to throw you away, you’re the most pathetic excuse for our kind I’ve ever seen.”

The realization hit Harry in a way that made his stomach churn.  _This_ was the vampire that turned him. It’s never ever bothered him before right this second  _who_ the vampire was who forced this life onto him – especially since Liam is in peril at this vampires hands.

The vampire dug his fingers into Harry’s throat, “Ah, yes. Now you understand. You weren’t supposed to survive. I don’t want something like  _you_  being tagged as my creation.”

Harry exhaled hard, spitting through his teeth as he kept his jaw clenched.

The vampire tilted his head, “Doesn’t matter now, I’ve got actual important things to worry about. I just thought I’d try a little  _taste_ of your despicable life since you seem so sickly happy with it.” He forced Harry to look at Liam’s lifeless form. “I don’t  _taste_ the appeal in him. But he’s your human chew toy so.”

Harry felt like every atom in his body was going to explode into a million more little atoms. He had no control over his body at the moment and the vampire’s words were breaking him in a way that was unbearable. The vampire made Harry look up at him again.

“I’d really appreciate it if you could tell your naïve little scout leader Zayn, that this isn’t over… and this was just a little… reminder.” Max said in a sickly sweet, almost mocking tone. The venom in his voice making Harry’s eyes sting.

Right as the vampire released Harry, he straight up punched Harry in the face, instantly making his nose gush.

“Figured you’d enjoy that since you are into human things and a sucker punch wouldn’t be lost on you.”

With that, the vampire fled from the alleyway, leaving Harry clutching his face as tears streamed down his cheeks and nose, finally pouring down over his lips and chin. Harry scrambled over to Liam and grabbed his face, trying to find a pulse but was coming up short. He pulled at his wrists and attempted to locate his heartbeat but it was no use and he fell deeper into a panic at the realization.

This was so wrong. He should be able to hear Liam’s pulse. Smell his blood coursing freshly through his body. But there was absolutely nothing happening. Liam’s skin was the most unsettling shade of greyish-white now. His cheeks were no longer their usual faint-pink color. His lips were pale, and dry. The once smooth and clean skin over his neck was now splashed red and torn up, body was cooling quickly under Harry’s touch.

Liam couldn’t be dead.

He just couldn’t be.

Harry refused to even humor that idea right now.

Liam’s neck was still bleeding, adding to the mess that was spreading out all around him now. Harry was covered in Liam’s blood, and it’s the most traumatizing thing that has ever happened to him. There was just no way that Liam could survive this much blood loss. He was dying under Harry’s hands and Harry had no idea what to do.

He was shaking violently now, hardly able to take Liam’s limp hand in his own. Harry was not cognizant of the tears pouring out of his eyes, or the painful sobs that were rattling through his body. There was no way he could take him to a hospital at this point, deep down he knew that it wouldn’t be enough. Liam was dying and he didn’t have much longer for a miracle to fall upon them.

Harry knew that the answer was right in front of him but he could not believe he was even having to seriously contemplate this idea. It would go against everything he has ever said or thought. 

Turning Liam would take away all mortality and subject him to an endless tunnel of a life. Harry’s insides squirmed at the thought, because that thought is asinine. If he didn’t turn him, Liam would have no form life no matter how challenging.

The words Liam spoke so passionately about once, about Harry turning him, filtered through his mind, making Harry actually consider this. It would be selfish on every level because he refused to be without Liam. He refused to be left on this Earth to live out his life heart broken and scared from losing the one person who ignited the fire in his heart and made everything seem so much brighter in this world; the one person that gave him a purpose and desire to breath.

The one who made the stars shine for him.

Liam didn’t know what he was asking of Harry when he had told him to turn him. A life driven by blood. A life resigned to treading lightly and hoping for the best but expecting the worst. It was not much of a life at all, truth be told. But Liam was his life and he made sunsets have meaning again. He made the little things become the most important things. Harry could feel love and raw emotion seeping off of Liam when they were together.

Harry had the inkling that he was also Liam’s life. He could see it in the way Liam lit up when he walked into a room or when their bodies slotted together and they spoke with trembling sweetness. Harry wasn’t ready for Liam’s gorgeously sincere orbs of soft brown to never scan over his skin before settling on his own eyes again. Or the gentle, deliberate touches that spoke a million different words and meant more than any spoken word could.

Harry had already made up his mind. He was just trying to talk himself into moving to do it. There was a clock somewhere near by that was ticking on strongly, reminding Harry that every millisecond was imperative.

Harry shifted, making sure to release Liam’s head gently as he sat onto his knees. Trying to control his breathing, Harry ran his hand through Liam’s hair, spreading the blood from his hand around and over Liam’s forehead a little bit. Starring down at Liam’s blank face, Harry let out a dry sob.

“ _I’m so sorry for this.”_ Harry whispered pained.

Harry bit at his own wrist, opening up his veins and pressed his dripping wrist to Liam’s lips, tilting his head back to force his blood into Liam’s slack mouth. He knew that he might be too late, but his neck was still bleeding, so there was still hope. Harry leaned down, latched onto the other side of Liam’s neck and drew what little blood was left in his body out until he was completely void of it. Every instinct he had was telling him to stop, that this is wrong. Harry was blatantly crying now.

It was the most cringe worthy feeling under his hands, the way Liam’s body tightened briefly. Harry pulled back, shifting onto his butt, still in the pool of blood, waiting now. That’s all there was to do,  _wait._  He laced his fingers through Liam’s, refusing to let go until he woke up. Because he had to wake up now.

The minutes ticked by, making Harry feel even sicker. Liam was not moving or showing any signs that he was going to wake up. It was dark out now and Harry was soaked to the bone with tears and blood. A strange sense of numbness flooded over Harry. This was it. Liam was gone despite his effort. It was time to go home.

Harry shifted so he was squatting, slipped his arm under Liam’s neck and knees before standing, picking Liam up. His body was limp and hanging in his arms like a rag doll. Harry left the murder scene, unable to kick into high gear, but moving quickly in the shadows. He was having a hard time processing what happened; he wasn’t crying anymore but his eyes were stinging, making him blink a lot.

His throat was dry and raw, nose and cheeks aching but no longer bleeding. It was all physical, tangible pain. There was a strange desire to laugh at the absurdity of what he just went through, but that required a certain kind of energy he just didn’t have. Liam’s dead weight, lulling about in his arms was a palpable reminder that Harry’s life ended when Liam died.

The house came into view and Harry started crying again. He managed to get the front door open somehow but didn’t bother to even shut it. The TV was on in the living room signaling that Zayn and Niall were most likely home.  _This is probably a good thing,_  Harry thought to himself, though, he wasn't sure why. They could take care of the body.

_Take care of the body._

_Liam’s body._

Harry felt like he failed at saving Liam. And now he was left with the reminder of what was and what could have been with Liam’s body in his arms.

Harry swallowed, wincing at the dry roll of his throat.  He stopped in the archway to the living room, looking at Niall and Zayn sprawled out over one another. Niall looked away from the TV to glance at Harry and then shot up off the couch.

“ _Oh…_   _Oh my God._ Wha-what the fuck is happening?” Niall screeched as he skidded over the floor to Harry.

Zayn popped up and scrambled over just as quickly, “ _Jesus Fuck Harry. What-why are you holding Liam? Is that blood?!”_

Harry stepped past them and leaned down, laying Liam’s body on the couch before turning back around to look at Zayn, “A vampire I met tonight wanted me to tell you that, this isn’t over and this is…” Harry looked over at Liam, “is a little reminder.”

Zayn looked horrified, stepping forward to try and touch Harry, but Harry stepped away avoiding the contact.

“I tried to turn him.” Harry shared emotionlessly. “I don’t think it worked.”

The color had drained from Niall’s face as he looked between Harry and Liam. Harry blinked once, slowly, “I think I’m going to sit down now.”

Harry turned around and collapsed onto the floor next to the couch, slipping his fingers between Liam’s again and laying his head down on his chest. Liam was definitely cold now. Liam was also very much dead.

Harry wanted to die.

\--

**Liam**

He can’t move. He can’t speak. He can’t even open his eyes.

Every single part of him feels like he’s on fire, like at any moment he’s going to burst out of his skin and explode.

For a moment he wonders if this is what it feels like to die. But then he realizes that when you’re dead, you don’t feel pain.

He’s never been in so much pain before. It’s like a thousand knifes are stabbing into every inch of his skin, the searing pain in his neck the most intense. Along with the pain he feels ice cold. If he could move he’d be shivering uncontrollably.  

He can hear voices around him. Can feel himself being carried.

And then he can feel his back hit the cold ground lightly, the voices that surround him getting louder and clearer with each passing second. One voice in particular is filling up his ear drums, the worry and fear laced strongly in him as he speaks.

He realizes that it’s Harry. _His Harry._

He wants more than anything to reach out to him, let him know that he’s alive. That he’s okay. But he’s trapped, some uncontrollable force his holding back and keeping him quiet.

“What the fuck is happening?!” He can hear Niall scream. He hears Zayn respond, their voices blending together as he fades in and out of consciousness.

“A vampire I met tonight wanted me to tell you that, this isn’t over…” Liam can hear Harry say.

A vampire?

Everything starts coming back slowly, Liam’s mind working overtime to process what happened. The last thing he remembers was watching the sunset, the orange and pink rays shining beautifully across the horizon. He stood outside, peacefully waiting for Harry until he felt himself being snatched away, sharp pain in his neck striking instantly. He remembers feeling searing pain, the blood in his body pumping viciously to accommodate for the new loss. Shortly after he’d blacked out.

“I tried to turn him. I don’t think it worked.”

He can hear Harry speak and the words are like knives to his heart. Turned? As in…

Maybe he was dead after all. As in, _undead_.

Liam’s mind is working a mile a minute, confusion still heavy in his brain. Harry had tried to turn him? Even though he was so against that happening?

He feels a weight next to him, and then shortly after Harry’s fingers are intertwining with his own. His hand is warm and comfortable and he tries to squeeze back but it’s no use, his hand remaining limp under Harry’s.

He can’t remember a thing after he’d blacked out in the alley. He certainly didn’t remember Harry finding him or feeding him his blood. He’s actually pretty thankful that he wasn’t awake for that.

“What did he look like?” Zayn insists, and Liam can tell that he’s afraid. It takes a lot to rile up Zayn, so Liam knows that this must be bad.

Harry describes the malicious vampire that bit Liam; olive-skinned, scruffy, and dark grey eyes. Zayn’s reaction is immediate. He starts cursing, Liam can tell by the footsteps on the floor that he’s pacing around. Niall asks what it means, who he is. There’s a pause.

“Max.” Zayn says simply, and it’s obvious that Harry and Niall have heard that name before.

“Oh.”

Niall responds, emotionless. Liam doesn’t know what it all means. Wishes he could ask more questions, but then Zayn is yelling again. Screaming things that Liam can’t comprehend. Niall’s pacing then, softly asking Zayn to calm down, tells him that they’ll figure things out. That they need to focus on Liam.

“Did you do it correctly?” Niall asks, and Liam can feel Harry’s fingers tighten around his own.

“I don’t know.” Harry says quietly. Liam doesn’t have to see him to tell that he’s completely distraught. “I think so.”

“What did you do?” Zayn asks, voice calm now and Harry responds.

“He was dead when I found him. I had to… make a decision. I only had a limited time. I drained the rest of the blood. Then fed him my own.”

The entire thing comes out in a blur, emotion completely void from his voice as he tells what happened.

“When will we know?” Niall asks again and there’s another pause.

“I’m not sure. It usually takes a few hours. Sometimes it takes days.” Zayn responds.

“What if he doesn’t wake up?” Harry asks quietly.

“He will.” Zayn replies firmly.

“But what if he doesn’t?” Harry asks again.

There’s no response but then Liam can sense another body close to him. Harry’s hand jerks out of his own, like he’s being pulled away. Niall’s voice close by alerts Liam that he’s the one responsible. “What am I gonna do without him?” Harry’s voice is muffled, presumably speaking into Niall’s neck.

“It’ll be okay.” He says softly and Liam is thankful that Harry has someone there to comfort him.

Liam wants to scream. Wants to shout that he’s okay, that everything will be fine. But there’s nothing he can do. He can’t stand that Harry is hurting; wishes more than anything that he could just pull him into his arms and hold him, convince him that he did the right thing, that he made the right decision. But he can’t.

“All we can do now is wait.” Zayn says softly.

Liam just hopes it doesn’t take too long.

It feels like hours have gone by and Liam is still coming in and out, pain now subsided to a dull throbbing.

Bits of light are streaming through Liam’s eyelids and he manages to shift them the tiniest bit, opening them slowly.

He can 

look down just the slightest bit, see Harry asleep on top of him. His hands are wrapped around Liam’s tightly, just like they were before, and Liam tries his hardest to wiggle his fingers, hoping to alert Harry, but movement still isn’t happening.

“Harry, you need to get out of those clothes.” Zayn says from behind him, and Harry responds, keeping his head down.

“No. I’m not leaving him.”

Zayn and Niall come into Liam’s view, but they are both too focused on Harry to notice that his eyes are open. They share a look, like they’re unsure of what to do about Harry, how to help him.

A small noise escapes from Liam’s lips at that moment and suddenly Harry’s staring up at him, Niall and Zayn rushing over quickly.

Liam can see the complete relief wash over Harry’s face and it makes him so elated. He couldn’t stand another minute of watching Harry in pain.

“He’s awake!” Harry yells, stating the obvious and reaching for Liam immediately, threading his fingers through his hair. He rushes down, forehead resting lightly against Liam’s. “You’re awake.” He repeats and all Liam can do is blink, his voice still catching in his throat as he tries to speak.

“Shh, don’t try to say anything…” Harry whispers quietly as he holds Liam steady.

He can feel Harry’s heart beat throbbing in his veins, neck only inches from his own and wonders if this is what Harry hears every time he’s around him. It’s only then that Liam finally starts to feel the throbbing hunger taking over his body. His throat feels tight and restricted, aching of thirst.

Liam doesn’t even realize when his hands find his own neck, fingers clawing at his skin to try to get some air there.

“Give it to him, Zayn,” Harry says calmly, turning to look behind him. Zayn reaches inside of his pocket and retrieves a small vial. Liam can tell even from here that it’s thick, red, blood coursing inside of the bottle. If Liam could move he’d be up in a flash, snatch the bottle right out his hands and down the entire thing in minutes. It’s strange that as a human, blood is the most disgusting thing to think about drinking, but now, it’s all that Liam craves.

“Are you sure this is what you want, Liam?” Zayn says softly, looking down at him with kind eyes.

Liam pauses for a minute, contemplating the question. He’s thought about this a lot. The idea of being a vampire was something that Liam thought he actually wanted once. But now, that he’s faced with it, he’s not entirely sure. Drinking this bottle will be the final step. Human blood entering his system will complete the process. If he doesn’t drink it, he could die.

“Liam.” Harry says softly and Liam turns to look at him. “It’s your choice.”

And even though the words are leaving  Harry’s mouth, even though Liam knows that he means them, it doesn’t change how destroyed he looks. How much he’s hurting.

Looking at him now he realizes that it’s an easy decision. Even if Liam were ready to die, there’s no way that he could leave Harry.

“I choose…” Liam begins, sitting up slowly, grabbing Harry’s shoulders to steady himself. “I choose to be with you.”

Harry smiles at him then and it’s the most beautiful thing that Liam has ever seen. His eyes are sparkling in the dim light and his cheeks are flushed with happiness. Zayn walks over to him and hands Harry the bottle, who opens it slowly. He takes a breath.

Liam can feel Harry’s hands at the back of his head and Liam instinctively tilts it backwards, allowing Harry to pour the warm liquid into his throat.

It should be gross, but it isn’t. It’s addictive and delicious and everything that Liam needed. He finishes it quickly and immediately wants more but then Harry’s stroking his cheeks, tells him he needs to start slowly, drink more and more at a time so he doesn’t lose control.

“You should get him out of his clothes, Harry. You too.”

Niall chuckles then, taking Zayn’s words in an entirely different way and he turns to the blonde, squeezing his sides. “Oh, shut up. That’s not what I meant.” He grabs Niall’s hand, pulling him out of the room and giving Liam and Harry some privacy.

“Think you can get up?” Harry asks softly, hands playing idly with the damp curls that have gathered on his forehead.

“Not yet.” Liam sighs, leaning in to kiss Harry softly, wishing that time could pause itself for just a few more minutes.

Harry finally manages to get them both changed, but helping Liam is a bit of a struggle because he’s still trying to regain most of his senses.

“How do you feel?” Harry asks quietly, moving towards Liam on the bed and rubbing his back softly.

“A little shaky.” Liam replies, hands immediately moving to his mouth. He trails his fingers gently against his teeth, amazed at how sharp his new fangs are.

He can see Harry just watching him and it’s reassuring, knowing that Harry went through all of this at one point too.

“So, now what?” Liam asks, probably with a little bit too much enthusiasm and jumps from the bed, pacing around the room. He’s so on edge and with this new development he just wants to explore, jump right into this new vampirism. “Should I try to feed?”

He can see the worry in Harry’s face and he tries to reassure him.

“I want you to show me everything.” Liam rushes over to him as quickly as his body will allow, grabs him by the hands and attempts to drag them out of the room but Harry’s expression isn’t changing and he shakes his head gently.

“Liam…” he begins, pulling Liam back towards the bed to sit. “I don’t think you get what this means…”

“Of course I do.” Liam interjects immediately. “I’m happy about this Harry… I can be with you forever.”

He can see Harry’s face soften a little at his words but he still looks upset. It’s not quite the reaction that Liam expected.

“That’s true… But, you need to think about all the people you’re going to lose. All the people whose lives you can’t be a part of anymore…. Your father… Louis?”

Liam’s face falls immediately. Liam had never realized the full extent of what this meant and Harry’s words are finally seeping in.

“It’s a lot harder than you think Liam. You either have to compel them, and make them forget you ever existed…. or lose contact with them completely. Which is almost worst, because then they just think that you stopped caring.” Harry shifts a little closer, tightens his grip on Liam’s hands to sooth him. “Not to mention feeding. It’s hard at first. And it takes getting used to. Living with the guilt every single day from feeding off innocent people… it’s overwhelming. And there’s a good chance you could even lose control… hurt someone. It’s happened to all of us.”

Liam wants to plug his ears… ignore the words that are coming out of Harry’s mouth because he doesn’t want it to be that hard. He had hoped somehow that this would be easier, that being a vampire would be a million times better than being human. But now he isn’t so sure.

“Harry…” Zayn says from behind the door, where he’d clearly been eavesdropping on the conversation. “Just give him some time, okay? He doesn’t need to think about all of this right now.”

“Yes he does.” Harry says firmly, turning to look at him. “He’s a vampire now, okay? It’s a big deal.”

Suddenly Harry’s frustrations seem to finally take him over and he stands from the bed, turning his attention towards Zayn.

“Are we even gonna talk about it?” Harry asks, and Zayn retracts a little bit, sighing heavily. “Max?”

“I’m handling it.” Zayn interjects, trying to sound calm and strong but Harry’s not done.

“Handling it? Like you did at the party? That’s who you saw right? That night? You knew it was him… the vampire that turned me and yet you didn’t say anything?!”

Harry’s voice is rising with his temper and Zayn’s running his hands through his hair, clearly frustrated.

“I wasn’t sure it was him… I wanted to check things out first, and see what was happening.”

“Well you didn’t do a very good job of that did you!?” Harry yells, instantly nodding towards Liam.

“Hey” Liam says quietly, standing from the bed and moving towards Harry. “Everything is fine, okay? I’m still here…”

He wraps his hands around Harry’s waist from behind and he can feel Harry’s body relax into his.

“Don’t blame Zayn for this, Max is the problem. Things will be okay…”

He’s not even sure what he’s saying, but he thinks that it works because Harry’s quiet now, breathing heavily and placing his hands on top of Liam’s.

“Liam needs to be the focus right now Harry.” Zayn responds, turning around to leave the room. “We’ll figure the rest out in time…”

As much as Zayn searches to find any traces of Max lurking around it’s absolutely impossible. The vampire who turned Harry and Niall (and technically now Liam) seemed to have vanished yet again and it’s putting all of them on edge.

“I hate to say it, but I think it’s time that we pack our things and leave again…” Zayn says it in complete defeat and it stuns even Niall and Harry into silence. Even though it’s the smart thing to do (they’ve managed to hide from Max for so long before) it’s a huge decision.

Harry immediately turns his focus on Liam, wondering how he’s going to take the news.

Liam had been so excited to start a new life at university, and he’d really enjoyed it here. He wasn’t close with his father, but he’d always had the option of returning home if he’d wanted to. With them leaving the city, and possibly even the country, that wouldn’t be an option anymore. Not that Liam could ever see his father again regardless. A vampire hunter probably wouldn’t welcome his vampire son back with open arms.

And then there was Louis. He’d been obnoxious at first but Liam had actually grown to care for him and he didn’t want to just leave him behind.

Liam asks a lot of questions and Zayn tries to answer them as best as he can. Zayn and Max had a history, details that Zayn wasn’t ready to divulge to Liam or Harry yet. He promised he would reveal more information when the time came. But Zayn and Max had had some sort of falling out, and since that time Max wanted revenge on Zayn, some sort of payback to get back at Zayn for “turning his back” on him.

Max was the vampire that had turned Harry. He was also the vampire that had turned Niall. At the time of their deaths he had been trying his hardest to make his own vampire clan, work up a sort of army. Zayn never knew what his exact intentions were but he figured that Max wanted to eradicate him completely, which was difficult because Zayn was far stronger than Max and they both knew it.

Zayn had trailed Max, watched as he turned or killed innocent victims. Many of them had gone with Max willingly, succumbing to his every will instantly. Perhaps they felt a certain bond towards him because he was their maker, but Zayn knew that Max had probably picked the weak humans, the ones that had no real belonging or family. The ones that would be easier to influence.

Niall had been the first vampire that he’d been able to save. Harry came soon after. But then Max had disappeared on them and Zayn took that as his opportunity to move the three of them far away and start a new life separate from his past. Things had been fine for years… until know when Max randomly showed up again. Zayn knew that it was bound to happen eventually, he’d just hoped it wouldn’t be so soon.

Harry manages to talk Zayn out of it for now and they agree to regroup and give it a little bit more time before they make any immediate plans. The one rule Zayn has is that they stay in the mansion, they can’t risk going out, except during the day for blood, and they must always go out in pairs.

Over the last few days since Liam’s been turned, Harry’s been trying his hardest to teach him the ropes; how to release and retract his fangs, how to compel, how to move quick and effortlessly… and most importantly how to feed.

Surprisingly enough Liam doesn’t seem to struggle with vampirism as much as Niall and Harry did, and manages to pull away almost immediately after his first feeding. Harry’s really impressed; when he was first turned it hadn’t been as easy for him.

As time goes by Liam becomes more and more accepting of his fate. The one exception is Louis.

He’s been avoiding his phone calls ever since, only sending a few texts here and there to let Louis know that he’s okay and that he’s going to stay at Harry’s for a while. Liam just doesn’t know how to talk to him anymore, and he certainly can’t see him. He had tried, a few days after he’d been turned, but Harry had absolutely refused.

“But you interact with humans all the time! And no one realizes that there’s something different about you.”

“Yes, Liam….” Harry begins. “But the people that knew you before as a human will be able to tell more easily that something is different about you now. And on top of that, it’s much easier to lose control around people that you care about. Feeding off strangers is a different thing entirely. Being so close to Louis, hearing his blood right next to you…. it just isn’t smart.”

Liam wants to pry, ask him if he’s ever hurt someone that he’d cared about, but it’s a touchy subject and he decides against it.

“Maybe when you’re a bit stronger, we can visit him.” Harry takes a pause, looks at Liam softly before adding, “and then you’ll have to compel him.”

“No!” Liam responds immediately. He’s never had any close friends, and Louis, (with the exception of Niall and Zayn, and Harry of course), is the only one he has. “I can’t just erase all of us from his memory. I won’t.”

Harry sighs, not wanting to argue, but Liam can tell that he’s trying to be firm. “Then you’ll have to say goodbye… and if… _when_ , we leave… you can’t see him again.”

Liam sits quietly, letting it sink it. He wants to argue. Tell them that there has to be another option, but he knows that there isn’t.

“Okay.” Liam says quietly and Harry joins him on the bed, snakes an arm around his shoulders to pull him in.

“You still have us, okay? _Me_. I’m never going to leave you.”

Harry leans in, tentatively kissing Liam on the lips, as if he’s gonna break him, before pulling back, smiling weakly.

Ever since he’s been turned, Harry’s been so damn gentle with him, not wanting to test the boundaries in any way or push him over the edge, but like usual, Liam feels like his skin is on fire and his heart is beating uncontrollably. Being a vampire only makes his emotions intensify. They haven’t had sex since he’s been turned and his libido is raging out of control. He’s been pretty patient with Harry, trying hard to focus on the new vampire developments in his life, but it’s almost been a week and he’s pretty sure that he’s gotten most of it under control. He’s not sure he can wait much longer.

Liam wastes no time climbing on top of Harry and pushing him down on the bed, sucking kisses into his neck and tangling his fingers into his hair.

“Liam…” Harry tries to resist, but Liam has a lot of pent up energy and he’s able to keep Harry down, pinning his hands over his head.

Liam can tell that he’s beginning to say something so he kisses him forcefully, shutting him up.

Harry moans beneath him and Liam desperately wants to hear it again so he pushes his tongue inside of Harry’s mouth, strokes Harry’s against his own.

Then Liam can feel Harry pushing them upwards. Liam tries to keep Harry down but Harry is still older and stronger and he manages to get on top of Liam. He grabs Liam’s face in his hands and looks directly into his eyes.

“Not yet.” He says very slowly, voice not quavering in the slightest.

Liam opens his mouth to protest but Harry’s already speaking again.

“A few more days…”

Liam pouts, but he gives up. He knows it’s no use trying to push this. And a few days actually sounds somewhat manageable.

“Fine.” Liam says his most pathetic voice ever, trying to make Harry feel bad and turning away from him, sighing into the pillow.

“Don’t be mad.” Harry says behind him, wrapping his arms around Liam’s body and snuggling in close.

Liam tries to stay angry but it’s impossible and he shifts his head back kissing Harry softly.

“I love you.” Harry whispers quietly, brushing his nose against Liam’s, tightening his grip.

“I love you too.” Liam replies and kisses back with as much intensity as possible.

\--

**Harry**

It had been a few days since Liam had brought up the whole sex thing or even tried to initiate it. Harry was thankful for that because if truth be told, he was actually a little bit scared since he has never slept with another vampire before and had no idea how to go about it. He wasn’t even sure if it would be all that different from having sex with a human. He’s starting to realize that there are a lot of questions he should probably ask Niall or Zayn. Or maybe even Google could help him out.

Harry was not expecting Liam to embrace the idea of leaping without looking with his new found vampirism – but here they are, dancing around the hard elephant in the room. Sex.

They had already spent the morning working out together, running a few miles and Harry even persuaded Liam into sparring with him in hopes it would burn off some more of his energy. It didn’t. Once back home Liam was still bouncing around, chattering about nothing in particular, causing Harry to feel tired just watching him.

Eventually, Harry found himself settled onto their bed surfing the internet and reading random articles about the orbit of Planet X to the process of making a fancy decorative candle. He was trying his hardest to ignore Liam’s restlessness as he paced the bedroom, tinkering around with everything. Harry knew that his attempts to ignore Liam were annoying him by the sighs and dramatic turns that Liam was performing.

Harry had expected Liam to give up by now and gone off to bother Niall; they share a similar restless hummingbird quality. But he was holding strong. What Harry was not expecting was for Liam to dramatically drop down into the arm chair in the corner of the room, squeezing at himself with a dark look in his eyes.

This would’ve been the point where Harry should’ve got up from the bed and removed himself from the bedroom before he saw anymore. But he was frozen in place, watching as Liam leaned back in the chair, fiddling with the button and fly of his jeans before pulling his very hard cock out and proceeding to stroke himself.

Harry exhaled fast, feeling his jaw go slack. The expression on Liam’s face clarified what was happening here. This was a dose of Harry’s own medicine with the objective to entice him into fucking Liam. Harry mindlessly closed the lid to the laptop pushing it off to the side as his eyes followed Liam’s fist up and down his length slowly.

When Liam stood up suddenly, Harry thought he was going to pounce on him or leave the room; but instead Liam wiggled out of his jeans and kicked them off and dropped back into the seat, resuming his stroking. Liam tilted his head to the side with a knowing smirk on his face. Harry kind of hated how Liam knew exactly what he was doing to him right now.

Harry was endlessly thankful that he opted for clean gym shorts after his shower, because he desperately needed the extra room to accommodate his painfully hard erection right now. Harry could hear Liam’s breathing starting to pick up and see the pre-come smeared along his shaft and lower abs, glimmering in the bedroom light. This was unfair and Harry really wanted to slide across the floor on his knees, to lick Liam’s skin and suck him dry.

Liam shifted on the chair, pulling his legs up and resting his feet on the edge of the seat, giving Harry a really open view of him. With his other hand, Liam started to tease himself, tracing slow circles around his entrance, making Harry gasp and then whimper tightly. Harry flicked his eyes up to look at Liam’s face, discovering Liam’s eyes locked on him; his eyes were even darker than a few moments ago, the lust and want were radiating off of him now.

The instant Liam pressed his finger into himself, Harry’s hand sunk into his lap and he squeezed at himself trying not to whine. Liam was actually fingering himself right now, moving his hips the tiniest bit causing him to throw his head back against the chair and start to chew on his bottom lip. Harry was so painfully turned on that he wanted to pull his hair out and maybe even pull on Liam’s hair as he slammed into him from behind.

Regardless, Harry was not going to be able to sit there much longer without losing his sanity. Without even thinking about what he was doing, Harry was flinging himself off the bed and running to the door to flee the scene, making sure to pull the door closed behind him for Liam’s sake. Stumbling down the stairs still holding himself, Harry saw the back of Zayn as he slipped out into the back garden. Harry followed Zayn out, hoping the fresh air would clear his head and relax his body.

Zayn glanced at Harry’s presence and nodded his head, “Hey.  _Oh_ … you okay?” Zayn asked suddenly, noticing Harry’s current state.

Harry sighed and sat down slowly in the deck chair across from Zayn, “I don’t know…” Harry paused. “Well, yes I am, just…” Harry sighed again.

“What’s up?” Zayn prompted, taking a long drag off the cigarette in his hand.

Harry leaned forward, scrubbing his hands over his face, “Liam is so wound up right now that he was blatantly wanking in front of me…”

“Why’re you still holding out?” Zayn asked flat.

Harry looked up from the deck, meeting Zayn’s eyes, “I’m a little nervous since I’ve never slept with another vampire…” Harry hesitated. “And I don’t know what to do…”

Zayn held out his cigarette to Harry but Harry refused, leaning back in his chair. Zayn smiled sympathetically, “It’s really not that much different than with a human. All the same parts and such…” Zayn waved his hand lazily.

Harry frowned at him, “That’s not what I meant…”

“You can be really rough with one another even…” Zayn added with a grin.

“I meant more so about the biting…” Harry clarified.

Zayn frowned slightly, “Oh… well yeah, that… that you need to be careful about…”

Harry stared at Zayn, waiting for more information. Zayn pressed the butt of his cigarette out in the crystal ash tray on the table to the side of him, “You can drink too much of each other’s blood and go through this OD phase…”

“Seriously?! Why haven’t I heard about this before?” Harry asked even more nervous now.

“You never asked?” Zayn pointed out.

That was a fair point. But Harry has never been in a position where he needed to think about it, or really even wonder about it.

“Relax man, it’s not going to happen. You’ll know when you’ve had enough. Odds are you two won’t even reach that point  _ever,_  considering the way you two are already high off one another’s presence. Just a drop of each other’s blood will probably make you two come in your pants…” Zayn laughed lightly.

“How do you know?” Harry asked a little pushily.

Zayn tilted his head, breaking eye contact, “Because Niall and I had to practice  _a lot_  to get it right and be able to actually drink from one another without getting off too soon…”

_Oh. Well then_. Harry slouched down in the chair thinking about what Zayn had just told him, unsure if Zayn was even aware of  _what_ he just implied. No matter, it was good to know that he was not going to stroke out or something equally as traumatizing while having sex with Liam. He really wanted to ask Zayn some more questions but the expression on Zayn’s face said he was done talking about this now.

“Where is Niall anyways?” Harry questioned.

Zayn shrugged one shoulder, “I think he is trying to bake a coconut cream cake? Is that what it’s called?”

Harry huffed, “He’s baking without me?”

Zayn shook his head while closing his eyes, “I don’t get it…”

“It’s all about the  _texture_.” Harry said dramatically as he stood up and wandered off back into the house to find Niall.

\--

They all had plans to have a cliché vampire movie marathon just for the fun of it that day, but Zayn and Niall were nowhere to be found. So Liam and Harry settled onto the big couch, spread out all over one another, limbs tangled together while making their way through the  _Underworld_ series and munching on a variety of different chips with puffy and crunchy textures.

“I want to wear a leather body suit…” Harry commented idly while watching the fight scene between the vampire and lycans.

“Why?” Liam asked as he started to run his fingers through Harry’s hair.

Harry closed his eyes and nuzzled back into Liam’s hand, “Why not?”

Liam smiled to himself, “It might be a little… restrictive…”

“All the more reason for you to rip it off of me.” Harry pointed out.

“Why even put it on in the first place then?” Liam questioned.

Harry tilted his head back to look up at Liam, “Just to see your face and make you squirm.”

Liam shook his head, “I don’t know about that…-”

Harry absolutely adored how Liam’s lips moved when he spoke. They were so full and warm looking. _Inviting._ Harry exhaled slowly, mesmerized as Liam kept speaking, not actually listening at this point, too lost in his thoughts of those lips around his cock and pressing kisses against his skin. It had been  _too long_ since he has gotten off.

“-and that would inevitably end with you on your hands and knees…” Liam finished talking.

Harry mentally shook himself at that, because  _what was Liam actually talking about?_  “What?” Harry asked slowly.

“If you are going to tease me, you better be prepared to put out.” Liam grinned.

_Oh, that’s what Liam was banging on about._ Harry smiled slightly up at Liam, running his finger down along Liam’s jaw line. “You know I am not holding out to hurt you right?”

Liam shifted in the seat a little bit, “Oh?”

Harry shook his head, “I’m not. It’s not like that. It’s just because I’m a little bit nervous about it…”

“Why?” Liam asked confused.

Harry shrugged as best he could while lying down, averting his eyes from Liam’s gaze, “I wasn’t-I’m not sure what to do or expect…”

“But we’ve had sex together before… lots of times…” Liam pointed out.

“No, I know… it’s not that. I don’t know what it’s going to be like now that we are both the same…” Harry said slowly.

Liam resumed running his fingers lightly through Harry’s hair, “It can only be better, right?”

Harry thought about that. He has been too caught up with the logistics that he didn’t even think about the result. Before Harry could agree or say anything else, Liam pressed on.

“I mean, you can’t exactly hurt me now can you? Not really at least. I could probably even give you a run for your money…” Liam smirked.

This was true. Harry nuzzled into Liam’s lower abs, “And we can even bite one another…”

“Really?” Liam asked quickly.

Harry nodded his head, pressing his nose into Liam’s shirt, “It can’t sustain us or anything. It’s purely a pleasure thing…”

“And?” Liam prompted, waiting for the catch _._

Harry turned his head to meet Liam’s eye, “And we have to be careful since we can over dose or something similar to that…”

“So… I can bite you?” Liam asked slowly.

Harry loved how Liam’s expression was a dead giveaway as to how he was feeling. First, realization flooding over him before fading into excitement, his eyes darkening instantly.

“You can.” Harry confirmed, knowing that he opened up a door that Liam was never going to let him close.

Liam leaned down, brushing the tip of his nose against Harry’s, “If there’s one thing that I’ve come to learn since meeting you, it’s that you’d never do anything that could ever hurt me. You are incredibly careful. This will be no different.”

Harry smiled faintly and closed his eyes with a soft exhale because that was true. Liam was his priority and always will be. And now that Liam was a vampire, he was a lot more resilient than when he was a human.

Besides, it’s not automatically a death sentence when you over dose anyways.

Though, Harry is not all that clear about the details. Airing on the side of caution would be for the best  _when_ it happened.

“You’re right.” Harry finally responded.

“So does this mean you’ll finally touch me?” Liam asked in such an innocent way, which Harry thought was ironic, considering what Liam was actually asking

“I always want to touch you…” Harry said quietly while frowning slightly.

“Good.” Liam breathed out as he got up suddenly, causing Harry’s head to flop back onto the couch cushion.

Liam yanked Harry up off the couch, surprising him and making him flail around a little bit. Liam slipped his hands onto Harry’s bum and lifted him up slightly, forcing their bodies together. Harry set his hands on Liam’s chest, in awe.

“Let’s take it slow though?” Harry suggested, his voice crackling.

Liam nodded before moving away from the couch, half carrying and half dragging Harry towards the stairs. Finally giving up and setting Harry down on to his feet and crashing his lips to Harry’s, Liam started up the stairs making Harry stumble up the stairs after him to keep their lips connected. Liam had his fingers locked in Harry’s hair, tugging him upwards.

“This. Isn’t. Being. Slow.” Harry said in between kisses.

Liam managed to pull Harry up the last two steps of the stairs and press him into the wall and proceeded to shut him up by sucking on his bottom lip before licking into his mouth feverishly. Maybe Harry didn’t actually want Liam to slow down. Just maybe. Liam pulled away from Harry, leaving him breathless and a little amused by Liam’s sexual prowess, both slightly pink in the face.

Backing into the bedroom, eyes locked onto Harry, Liam slipped into the room. Harry stumbled forward, not at all in control of his body at this point. When Harry entered the room Liam was already pulling his clothes off. This was the farthest thing from  _taking it slow._  Harry just stood there, watching Liam strip naked; it was a glorious sight in itself. Harry was not at all prepared for Liam to lunge towards him and instantly take up pulling his clothes off of his body. But Harry went pliant against Liam’s touch, letting himself be stripped.

Something about Liam being so pushy and eager and maybe a little bit rough was doing something to him. Liam's eyes were so dark and his fangs were already peeking out, making Harry breathe a little harder. This felt like the first time all over again. But that’s because this  _is_  another first time for them. Liam shoved Harry backwards onto the bed making Harry trip right onto his back; Liam jumped up onto the bed, crawling up Harry’s body and quickly started to bite at Harry’s collar bones.

Harry ran his hands up Liam’s back and then back down; tightening his grip around Liam’s waist and rolling them over so that he had Liam pinned down to the bed now, realizing just how much he actually missed feeling Liam’s skin against his own in this moment. Liam shifted under Harry, knocking Harry off of him and onto his side on the bed; Harry moved to sit up, but Liam forced him back down onto the bed and onto his stomach.

It was exhilarating the way that Liam was acting. Liam moved so that he was hovering over Harry, nuzzling into the back of his head and breathing deeply. It sent shivers down Harry’s spine. It was so primal and was satisfying a part of him he never knew existed. He had never been in a position like this with Liam – on equal terms. Liam pressed the tip of his fangs against the back of Harry’s neck and started to drag them down along the skin of Harry’s back. Harry could feel Liam’s erection nudging against his bum as Liam moved, making Harry squirm around under his weight.

All the pent up sexual frustration and tension from the last week or so crashed through Harry, making him gasp and press his hips down into the bed. Liam’s fingers were digging into Harry’s sides hard; the fact that he was sure to have finger print bruises later made Harry bite at the duvet. Liam kissed his way back up Harry’s spine as he ran his fingers over the swell of Harry’s bum and along his crack before pressing the tip of his index finger against Harry’s tight furl of muscles.

Harry arched his back, pressing his bum upwards against Liam, craving more pressure. Liam pressed his lips against the side of Harry’s neck, breathing heavily against his skin as he started to rut against Harry’s bum. Trying to be patient, Harry let Liam work him up properly and in his own time, but it was becoming increasingly hard with the way Liam’s breath was making his skin dance and his fingers were making his heart skip a beat with each prod.

Liam finally pressed his finger into Harry slowly, “Is that what you were waiting for?” He breathed.

“ _Mmmmhmmmm…_ ” Harry hummed.

“How bad do you want another finger?” Liam prompted slowly.

Harry whimpered into the bed, “Need more than fingers.”

“What do you want then?” Liam purred into Harry’s ear.

Harry hated but also loved how much Liam was enjoying this. He knew that Liam knew exactly what he wanted. Harry whined, “ _You.”_

“ _You have me_.” Liam said, his voice so low it vibrated his whole frame.

Harry shivered at Liam’s words, causing Liam to insert another finger into Harry and slowly start to work his fingers in and out of him. Harry could feel how hard Liam was as well as the pre-come smearing against his skin. Stretching his arm out, Harry groped blindly at the bed side table, knocking a half empty water bottle and a tube of chapstick to the floor.

Finally managing to get a hold of the bottle of lube, Harry reached back setting it on the bed. Liam stopped moving his fingers in Harry and hooked his chin over Harry’s shoulder, “Is this your way of telling me your ready?”

“Yes.” Harry responded with a croak.

This would be the first time Liam has ever done this to him, and the gravity of the situation was not lost on him. But Liam was not letting on that he was nervous about it at all. Liam slid down Harry’s back until he was sitting on his knees in between Harry’s legs, starting to lube himself up; Harry could feel the bed moving the tiniest bit as Liam stroked himself. With his free hand, Liam tapped Harry on the hip signaling him to reposition himself.

Harry moved his arms above his head and pulled his legs up towards his chest, raising his bum into the air. Keeping his chest down flush against the bed, Harry wiggled his bum a little bit, eager for Liam’s touch. He didn’t have to wait long before Liam was leaning up and pressing the head of his cock against Harry. He had vaguely thought about what this would be like a few times before, but not at any great length or detail.

Liam set his free hand on Harry’s hip, rubbing circles into Harry’s skin, the hesitation now apparent. Harry pressed back against Liam, growing more desperate by the second. Responding to Harry’s movement, Liam finally pressed his hips forward, passing through Harry’s threshold with a gurgled moan. Harry hummed into the bedding, having missed this feeling of being filled up. But it felt different than the times before – so much more sensitive and heightened.  

Bottoming out, Liam leaned down, pressing his chest against Harry’s back and sliding his hands up Harry’s sides and down his arms. Harry pulled his arms back until their hands met and fingers interlocked. Liam kissed a trail along Harry’s shoulder blades before pulling out slowly and then pressing back in. Liam turned his head, laying it against the middle of Harry’s back as he thrust in and out of him; tightening his fingers in between Harry’s on each thrust in.

Harry could feel the side of Liam’s fangs pressing against this back, the idea of Liam biting him now sitting in the forefront of his mind. The nervousness and apprehension from earlier about doing this was now completely gone and replaced with longing. Liam’s pace was slow and steady – perfect really. Not too much force or friction that Harry couldn’t sit still, and not too little that Harry wanted to whine. It was comfortably pleasurable.

As much as Harry wanted this to last until the end of time, he also really wanted to see Liam’s eyes, and taste his lips.

“Liam?” Harry said into the duvet.

“Hmmm?” Liam hummed against Harry’s skin, slowing his hips down.

“Want to see you.”

Liam leaned up off of Harry’s back slightly, nuzzling into the back of his neck momentarily before sitting all the way up; unlocking his fingers from Harry’s and running his hands up Harry’s arms and down his back, sending goose bumps all over Harry’s skin. Pulling out of Harry slowly, Liam sat back on the bed. Harry turned over and crawled up to Liam; slinging his legs over Liam’s and pressing his hips upwards a bit, just enough to settle back down onto Liam’s cock.

Harry wrapped his legs around Liam’s lower back as he secured his arms around Liam’s neck, holding their bodies close together. Liam slipped his arms around Harry tightly, latching their lips together and kissing lazily. Liam’s whole demeanor had changed from the feverish climb up the stairs to now. As Harry kissed him back, he loved the way their fangs clanked together occasionally. Harry started to roll his hips against Liam’s, their hip bones pressing together with each forward gyration.

Liam pulled his lips along Harry’s and down his jaw and onto his neck where he hovered there for a moment. Tilting his head to the side to allow more room to Liam knowing that this was it, Harry smirked slightly. Liam was breathing heavily now as the air around them sparked and lingered on their skin. Harry slid his hand up into Liam’s hair and locked his fingers as Liam pressed the tips of his fangs against Harry’s skin, ever so slightly breaking the skin.

Harry could feel Liam’s heat racing in his chest as the seconds ticked by, it was an intense moment hovering between them now. Liam’s chest expanded as he inhaled deeply through his nose. His fangs piercing Harry’s neck and finally sinking in and drawing the blood out of his system; it was an instant shock to his system. Everything in the room became clear in his vision, the dust particles floating weightlessly though the sun’s setting beams pouring into the room.

Harry could feel every thread in the duvet under him, every tick and creak the house made, every chirp and click from the wildlife outside, and the scent rolling off of Liam, which was intoxicating. Every pull of Liam’s mouth made Harry’s heart skip over itself in what should be a worrisome way, but it was such an exhilarating feeling. His head was starting to feel like it was floating and everything was glittering.

Liam released Harry’s neck and his head fell back as a breathy moan fell from his lips, blood dripping down the sides of his mouth and over his chin. Harry had never been more breathless in his life than he was in that moment. Liam was the most beautiful he had ever seen him; completely blissed out and lost in the trance that Harry’s blood put him in. Tightening his hand in Liam’s hair, Harry caused Liam to open his eyes.

Liam’s eyes were blown wide and in vamp mode; a red ring glowing around the black center. Harry had never _ever_ seen that happen before and he wanted to get lost in it. Liam was licking at his lips slowly, his hands finding their way to Harry’s hips, fingers digging into the fleshy part of his bum and helping work Harry on his cock. The blood glimmering on Liam’s fangs were enticing and Harry couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward and licking the tips of Liam’s fangs tasting his own blood.

Liam’s body shuttered a little bit. Slipping his hand around Harry’s cock, Liam quickly started to stroke him. A high pitched moan ripped through Harry as Liam’s hips started to chase Harry’s. Harry yanked Liam’s head to the side, exposing his neck and the throbbing vein. Harry didn’t hesitate at all, leaning forward and holding himself against Liam’s chest tightly with his other arm and biting into Liam’s neck hard. Liam gasped loudly but just slammed up into Harry harder in response.

The first draw of blood was like submerging yourself into an ocean of euphoric fire and ice at the same time. Your mind unable to discern up from down, left from right, dark from light, hot from cold, wrong from right. Every atom in your body buzzing and rejoicing at the thick liquid invading and then lacing itself with your system. It was as if there was an ever changing colored fiber coursing through his body, connecting him and Liam through his blood. Harry could  _see_ what Liam was feeling through bursts of color and swirls, blurring his vision.

Harry had never felt more alive in his life than he did in this moment. Every ligament, vein, cell was awake and buzzing. Sucking in a slow breath around the patch of flesh he was biting, it felt like the first breath he had ever taken in his life. It was sweet and warm in a way that made every nerve ending dance under the skin. This was a new beginning, when his life truly began.

There was a sharp pain just under his collar bone and the distinct feeling of fangs sinking into his skin. Liam was biting him again; just as Harry took a long draw on Liam – Liam drew a long pull of blood from Harry, making everything shake in his vision. Harry rolled his body slightly, clenching around Liam’s cock as he moaned deeply. Liam ran his thumb over the head of Harry’s cock a little roughly causing Harry to pull away from Liam’s neck as he came, splashing hot white between their bodies while grunting.

Liam was still sucking on Harry’s collar bone, making Harry’s whole body shake even harder than it normally would with just an orgasm. Dropping his head back down, Harry bit Liam again on the shoulder and made an outright mess of the blood he was lapping at. Liam tightened his arms around Harry’s waist incredibly tight and fucked up into him harder than Harry has ever been fucked in his life. It should hurt but it didn’t; instead it was the fueling waves of ecstasy through his body.

Harry could feel every twitch of Liam’s dick as he came deep inside him. Moaning onto Harry’s skin and biting harder. Liam finally unlatched his mouth from Harry’s collar bone after the aftershocks subsided. Liam leaned forward pressing a hot, bloody kiss to Harry’s wet lips and then leaned him back so that Harry was lying down on the mattress now. Liam pulled out of Harry slowly, watching the way his come followed his cock out. Curiously, Liam ran his finger tip gently down over Harry’s puffy and slick hole before pressing his finger in slowly, causing Harry to squirm and whimper.

Liam started to work his finger in and out of Harry, leaning down and running his lips and tongue up Harry’s thigh before biting down just before his leg meets his hip. Harry gasped and arched his back feeling like he was about to lose his mind from the way that Liam was fingering him and biting him again. Everything was too much now and Harry didn’t know what to do.

“ _Liam-Liam-Liam-Liam-Liam-”_ Harry panted like a broken prayer.

Liam leaned up, licking at his fangs with a completely high look on his face. Harry pulled back, causing Liam’s finger to slip from his body, and sat up to pull at Liam, their lips meeting for a brief kiss. Liam collapsed onto the bed next to Harry, breathing heavily. Harry snaked his hand down between their bodies, taking Liam’s hand in his own and tightening his fingers against Liam’s.

Harry thought that everything that him and Liam had done before this was the absolute-best-can’t-get-any-better-than-this kind of sex, but he was  _so wrong_. There were no words to describe what had just happened between them. All those cheesy clichés about becoming one with the person you love is nothing compared to this. He  _felt_ Liam alive in his veins.

Harry turned over onto his side to look at Liam, whose neck, shoulder and chest were smeared with blood; bite marks painfully obvious. Any other time, this would have freaked Harry out. But this time, Harry loved the way they looked on Liam because it was okay and  _safe._  Liam turned his head and smiled softly as he reached up with his free hand and pushed the damp curls off of Harry’s forehead.

“My stomach feels like it’s going to pop.” Liam said with a slight grin.

Harry laughed lightly, “I imagine it does, you bit me three times.” 

“I know.” Liam breathed and pressed against Harry, brushing their lips together and running his hand down Harry’s face, over the bite marks on his neck and collar bone and settling his hand over the bite on Harry’s thigh.

Harry pulled their hands up between their chests and pressed the back of Liam’s hand against his heart, “I love you.” Harry said seriously.

“I love you too, more than you’ll ever know.” Liam responded.

“I think I have a good idea.” Harry said dreamily.

The expression on Liam’s face lit up, making Harry’s whole body glow. They both  _felt_ it in each other’s blood and Harry was positive that nothing else would ever compare. 

\--

**Liam**

The second that Liam got his hands around Harry’s dick, it was like a switch went off; Harry immediately reacting to the touch. 

He grabbed Liam’s head harshly, tilting it to the side so that he could get easier access to his neck. He bites into Liam and it’s harder than he’s ever done before, causing Liam to gasp out loud and buck his hips harder.

He’s been bitten by Harry many times before this, but as a vampire, it’s completely different. He’s no longer afraid, and the experience is much more heightened this time.

His senses were out of control, everything remarkably clear, and he could feel every emotion rolling out of Harry as they sucked from each other, Liam’s hand moving quicker as he flicks against the head of Harry’s cock.

Harry pulls away from him then, finally cuming in hot spurts between their bodies. Liam’s lips remain on Harry’s collar the entire time, sucking up the hot red liquid and pulsing his body upwards as hard as he can.

Liam can barely control his actions, can barely think as he bucks into Harry, chasing his orgasm that’s so dangerously close.

When he finds his release he moans into Harry’s skin, cum erupting out of him and deep into Harry; this one feels much longer than any previous orgasms.

When he finally feels like he can breathe again he pulls away from Harry, suddenly able to take in the sights around them. They were both exhausted and completely covered in sweat, blood and cum. Liam had never seen Harry look so disheveled. It makes Liam’s heart swell a bit, the realization of what they’ve just done finally hitting him.

He kisses Harry quickly, and then leans them both down into the mattress so that they can attempt to catch their breath.

Liam watches as he removes himself from Harry, and Harry’s swollen and red hole is too much of a distraction. Liam can see his own cum as it trickles out and he immediately pushes a finger inside, loves how Harry clenches tightly around it as he presses in deeper.

Harry’s actually whimpering beneath him and it urges Liam on. He quickly leans his entire body down and sucks against the skin on Harry’s inner thigh, biting down and marking him there too.

Harry’s panting his name, and Liam knows that it’s too much for him, pulling away. He feels hands behind his head and he’s forced back up, kisses Harry one last time as blood smears over both of their mouths. Liam falls to the side and Harry’s hands quickly find his own, both of them sharing sweet smiles as they come down from their highs.

Liam’s so content in that moment, so perfectly happy and he reaches forward slightly, brushes a wet curl out of Harry’s face.

They exchange a few words but the dialogue is hazy to Liam, all he can concentrate on are the bite marks on Harry’s neck and collar and thigh. He loves that he put them there, adores that he can see physical evidence of their love making. He trails his hands over them curiously, enjoys how puffy and sensitive they feel under his touch.

“I love you.” Harry says to him and Liam’s only a little upset he didn’t get to say it first.

“I love you too, more than you’ll ever know.”

“I think I have a good idea.” Harry responds in all seriousness and Liam can feel his face flush immediately.

He knows that Harry’s words are true. They don’t have to tell each other how much they care anymore; it’s obvious in everything that they do. Love just radiates from their bodies whenever they’re near each other.

They lay in bed for what feels like forever after that, just breathing in each other’s scents, smiling at one another and occasionally kissing or playfully biting.

“Why did you turn me?” Liam blurts out. He didn’t mean for it to come out so suddenly, but he’s been wondering for a while and now seems like as good a time as any to ask. “I mean, you said before that you never wanted this life for me.”

Harry sighs, and Liam can tell that he’s thinking.

“I never thought I’d be faced with that decision so soon, Liam.” Harry runs a hand through Liam’s hair, plays with the small curls as he speaks. “I thought you were going to live a really long and fulfilled human life. I never would have predicted what happened. I’m so sorry that it did.”

“Don’t be.” Liam blurts, snuggling into Harry’s neck and holding him as tightly as he can. “I’m glad it happened, really.”

Harry sighs, quiet for a moment. Liam wishes he knew what Harry was thinking. Too bad that power didn’t come with all these other new vampire skills.

“I would never have turned you willingly. But I didn’t have a choice.” Harry continues. “You were dying and I was selfish and I wasn’t ready to lose you yet.”

“It wasn’t selfish.” Liam interjects, looking up at him. “I didn’t have to take the blood when Zayn gave it to me. I could have let myself die. You didn’t force the bottle down my throat, you gave me that choice.”

Liam can see Harry swallow and he stares at Liam, seemingly accepting his words.

“And you  _would_  have turned me eventually, because it’s what I  _wanted._  Even if you didn’t want this life for me, I did. And I know without a doubt that you would give it to me.”

Harry smirks then, shaking his head slightly. “You won’t always get what you want.” He says quietly, trying to sound firm but Liam knows otherwise.

“I have so far.” Liam teases, brushing his nose against Harry’s affectionately.

There’s a pause and then Harry’s shifting away slightly, and Liam knows he’s going to say something he probably doesn’t want to hear.

“Well, I’m not sure you’ll be able to get your way when it comes to Louis. Whether we decide to leave or not, I still think you need to compel him.”

“I can’t do that.” Liam says firmly, not daring to look at Harry.

“Liam, you have to. It’s too dangerous being around him.”

“But you said yourself that I was strong, Harry. I think I can control myself …”

“We can’t take that risk.” Harry insists.

“Then, I’ll have to say goodbye. Make up some story about why I have to leave town, but I am not compelling him Harry.”

Harry sighs but he seems to have given up on trying to argue. Maybe Liam will get what he wants after all.

“Besides, Louis is way too stubborn and strong willed to be compelled. It probably wouldn’t even work.”

That gets a laugh out of Harry and even though Liam knows it’s not true, trying to convince himself that it is makes all of this a little bit easier.

“I guess that means I’ll have to get my stuff… most of it’s here already.” Liam says, kissing Harry on the neck quickly.

“Yeah.” Harry smiles, turning over slightly so that his head is resting on his elbow, focus directed at Liam. Harry’s just watching him, hands fidgeting with the sheets that are wrapped around them both. “So I guess that means you’re officially moving in then?”

He says it so sweetly, so soft and gentle and Liam can’t help but beam. He’s never actually lived with anyone he’s been in love with before, hell, he’s never really been in love period until Harry, and it’s all so new and exciting.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Liam smiles.

“You’re gonna need Zayn and Niall’s help anyway, learning more about vampirism and how to control everything. They’ll help you like they helped me.”

Liam wishes there were a way he could pay all of them back. They’ve done so much for him in such a short time, completely accepted him as both a human and a vampire, and now are giving him a place to stay and protection from whatever is bound to happen in the future. Liam’s never felt more loved and more accepted like he does in the presence of all of them. They’re like the family he never had.

“I can’t wait.” Liam says into his skin, finally closing his eyes. He knows he should be afraid, should fear the possibilities of what could happen, but all he can feel right now is joy.

\-- 

Eventually Liam goes back to his dorm to get the rest of his stuff and he’s finally able to see Louis. Louis is a bit shocked, to say the least, to find that Liam is moving out.

Harry tags along for moral support (and to make sure that Liam doesn’t lose control) and Louis keeps giving them funny little looks, like he knows exactly what’s been going on between them in the past few months. Of course it’s impossible for him to know anything at all, but his knowing smile makes Liam blush regardless.

Liam makes up some lie about going on vacation with Harry and his family for a few months and Louis seems to buy it, though he still keeps staring at Liam weirdly.

“There’s just something different about you…” He says quietly and stares harder, as if he’s going to be able to figure it out, but Liam just shrugs, pretends that he’s imagining things, and gives him a hug. It’s probably against the rules and he can feel Harry shooting daggers into his back but if this is the last time he’s going to see Louis then Harry will have to deal with it.

“I’ll miss you.” Liam says and hopes that it’s not too cheesy. He wonders if Louis can feel the sadness behind his words.

He assures Louis that he will be back soon, kicking himself for yet another lie. But he’s just not able to say goodbye for good just yet. He’ll end up emailing Louis eventually, tell him that he’s probably not going to return after all, but he doesn’t have the nerve to do it right now. He’ll take it a step at a time, cut off communication slowly. As much as it pains him to (Louis is probably his first and only friend), he knows that it’s the smartest thing for him.  And who knows, maybe by some miracle they will get the Max situation figured out and under control and maybe just maybe he’ll really be able to return to school someday.

He still has to stay in the house most of the time though, and it’s an understatement to say that all four of them are getting a little antsy. He’s gotten to know Niall and Zayn a lot better than he ever thought was possible and he’s probably seen (and heard) a lot more than he ever wanted to. (Even though the road probably goes both ways). He’s completely given up on trying to keep things private.

Things get even rockier one day when Liam’s coming out of the shower, hoping to sneak into the bedroom before anyone spots him, but instead finds Zayn in the hallway, just staring.

“Sorry!” Liam says quickly, turning around to head to Harry’s room as fast as he can, feeling embarrassed.

“What is that?” Zayn asks calmly, pointing at his mark and Liam can feel his entire body shake.

No words escape his mouth until Zayn softly responds, “It’s okay, Liam, I’m not mad.”

Liam turns back around to look at him, smiles sheepishly.

“Can we talk about it?” Zayn asks quietly and Liam immediately nods.

Liam asks if he can get a towel first and Zayn actually laughs, waits patiently for Liam to return.

Liam explains everything to him, apologizes profusely for not telling him earlier but Zayn seems completely relaxed, just listens intently as Liam tells his entire story.

“It’s cool Liam.” Zayn says quickly, starting to head back downstairs. “I trust you.” He says. “If everything I’ve ever known about you thus far is proof… I believe that you would never hurt us. A mark isn’t gonna change that.”

The words mean more than Liam can say and he finds himself muttering a quiet “thank you” before Zayn’s disappearing down the hall.

“Besides, you’re not exactly a threat. You’re a vampire now and if the hunters ever found out, you’d be dead in a second.”

He means it to be a bit of a joke, to make fun of the fact that that Liam wouldn’t really be able to hurt them, but he doesn’t understand how much his words actually sting. Knowing your father would never ever show concern for you again is a little bit hard to accept, but Liam wills the thought from his mind and heads back to bedroom he shares with Harry. He knows that he’ll have to confront the father issue eventually, but he plans to put it off as long as possible.  

Liam and Harry are in bed on a Sunday afternoon, lazily kissing as the sun slightly peaks in through the curtains. They can hear Zayn yelling up at them and there’s urgency in his voice, so they know that whatever he has to say is important.

Both of them take a seat on the couch and Harry snakes his hand between Liam’s, holding tightly. It’s impossible for them to be anywhere near each other without touching somehow, and Liam’s thankful for it.

Niall’s standing at the back of the room, behind Zayn, as if to show some support and Zayn looks nervous, like he doesn’t how to begin what he’s about to say.

“So, in the last few weeks me and Niall have basically exhausted every resource imaginable, but… we couldn’t find anything on Max.” Zayn fidgets a little with his hands and its one of the few times that he actually looks nervous. “If he’s still in town... and we believe that he is, then he’s doing a really good job of hiding his whereabouts.”

Zayn takes a breath and then sits opposite of Harry and Liam on the table, looking right at them.

“We’ve been hiding from him for years and I’m sick of it. Me and Niall have talked a lot about it and we’ve decided that we aren’t gonna let him run our lives anymore.”

Liam feels Harry’s hand loosen in his grip and he sits forward on the couch, leans in towards Zayn. “So, what’re you saying? We’re not moving?”

Liam can feel the weight in his chest lift when Zayn nods his head and Harry immediately looks at him.

“If and when he finds us again… we’re gonna be ready.” Zayn says firmly, and his confidence is encouraging. “I know it’s scary but I know that we can take him if he tries to hurt us. We just have to prepare ourselves and stick together. But we” Zayn looks at Niall, who returns a fond smile, “understand if you don’t want to be a part of this…” Zayn trails off, looks to floor as he continues “this is my fight, not yours. If you two want to leave, go live your lives elsewhere… we won’t stop you.”

“No!” Liam finds himself shouting immediately and they all turn to look at him. This is his family now and no one is going to come in and hurt any of them. No one is going to break them apart. “We want to help. We’re not going anywhere.”

Niall is literally beaming at them, the only one in the room that’s actually smiling. But he’s always been unrealistically optimistic.

Liam can say it confidently, speak for both of them without even having to converse with Harry about it because he  _knows_  Harry. Knows that he would never leave his family.

And when Harry squeezes his hand gently he knows that he made the right decision.

\-- 

Adjusting to his new life with three other vampires is a lot easier than Liam had anticipated and he’s never been happier or felt more secure in his lifetime. He thinks back to when this all started, before he even really knew Harry and it almost makes him chuckle… knowing just how far he’s come since that first day he saw Harry on campus.

He can’t imagine anything better.


End file.
